The Dark Heir
by Lo'Gosh
Summary: When Lily Evans receives a mysterious letter, she didn't expect her fate to be sealed to a dark secret. She would then carry on to give birth to the greatest wizard to be born since the days of Merlin. What she didn't know was that the dark secret could either destroy or save the world. For the Dark Lord has given her a Dark Heir. And his Heir will decide the fate of the world.
1. The Dark Suitor

**The Dark Heir**

Author Notes: This is rated M for sex, violence, and torture. If you can't handle that please don't read. Sex scenes will not be broken off. The first couple of chapters will be Lily's and Voldemort's relationship. Note this chapter will have underage sex, so if that offends you then don't read.

 **Chapter 01: The Dark Suitor**

Fifteen-year-old Lily Evans was a proud witch of her family. She did have to deal with her jealous older sister Petunia who seemed to hate her because she was magical but other than that, life was good. To her surprise when she got her Hogwarts letter, she was made Prefect.

Today, her parents dropped her off at Diagon Alley so she could do her shopping. However, there was another reason why she was coming to Diagon Alley today. She received a strange letter from a Tom Riddle saying he wished to speak to her in the Leaky Cauldron. She had no picture of him and she knew no Tom Riddle. Yet he seemed to know her. His letter spoke he wished to speak to her about the war. That it was urgent that he meets with her but he asked her to keep this meeting quiet. As there were spies everywhere and he didn't want to risk her losing her life.

She was taking a big risk. It was strange meeting a stranger over a matter she knew nothing about. She hated the war and hated the Death Eaters. Everything they did made her sick to her stomach.

He would meet her in the Leaky Cauldron in the back room seven. He would be there at ten o'clock. Lily looks at her watch and saw it was fifteen minutes past ten. She was late. It wasn't her fault. Traffic was terrible in London, and she didn't know how to apparate yet. She tries to calm her breathing and walks inside the Leaky Cauldron. She notices at once it wasn't very packed. There was barely five witches and wizards inside the Leaky Cauldron. Some were reading the Daily Prophet. Headlines could be seen with 'Dark Mark Sighted Again' as the moving image of the Dark Mark showed over a village.

She quickly moves to the back room where the private suites were kept and look for number seven. She finds it and knocks.

"Enter." A high commanding voice said. Something about this voice made her follow it. Almost as if she was on a leash that was being pulled. Something about it made her comply. She opens the door and enters.

"You're late." The voice said.

Something about this voice made her feel guilty. She turns to the voice and notices a tall man was standing by the window looking outside.

"I'm sorry, I don't have my apparition license. Traffic was terrible for me to get here. I'm muggle born." Lily said.

"It doesn't matter." Tom Riddle said. "You came, that's what's important." In saying that he turns around to look at Lily.

Lily was instantly mesmerized. She was looking at the most handsome man she's ever laid eyes on. Long black hair, a straight handsome face, with dark eyes. Dark eyes that seemed to look through her soul.

Lily was so entranced she almost fails to see him sit down at the table before her.

"Sit." He said in a commanding voice.

Lily was brought back to the present and tried hard not to flush at the realization that she attracted to him. She obeys at once. Feeling her body obey without even thinking of disobeying. Almost like it was moving of his command. It was like she wanted to obey him. She could feel her heart pounding away in her chest as she looks at him. She looks down as she sits down before looking back at him.

"As I stated in my letter to you, my name is Tom Riddle. I'm a Hogwarts graduate. I graduated in nineteen forty-five." Tom Riddle said.

That would make him forty-nine years old. He did not look forty-nine years old. He looked he was twenty-one. He was obviously taking good care of himself.

"I'm only fifteen. I'm underage." Lily said in a small voice.

"That doesn't matter to me. I still keep in touch with the school and keep an eye out for promising and gifted young witches and wizards. This war is terrible. It's killing people in the hundreds and there doesn't seem to be any sign of it stopping. Do you want to stop the war?" Tom Riddle asked.

His voice still had the commanding tone to it. Without thinking of any reason to not answer Lily answers at once. "Yes." She said simply almost instantly.

"That's good. However, you won't survive the war. Due to the fact you are muggle born you are in great danger of being attacked. Possibly even killed. For such a talented young witch, your death would be a tragic waste. What I want to do, is the same reason why I requested this meeting, is I wished to train to fight." Tom Riddle said.

"Why me?" Lily asked. She could feel her heart beating faster as she waits for his answer.

"You are talented, gifted and highly intelligent. You're also beautiful and kind. I know what you do at Hogwarts. I know you help younger students with their homework. Finding a person like you is very rare. I will offer you advance studies. Stuff you wouldn't be able to learn at Hogwarts. In most cases, these spells I'm going to teach are for Noble Families." Tom Riddle says.

"How do you know them?" Lily asks.

"I have many connections. In this war, you need every advantage you can get. The truth is, once you graduate I suspect you'll be killed off immediately. I do not want you to die. I believe with your talents, you could help bring an end to the war. However, the way you are now, you won't stand a chance and you'll die instantly."

Lily flushed under his words. For a strange reason, she found herself please that he cared for her. Maybe even love her. She never thought of being with an older man yet her she was already dreaming of being with him. Then a problem came into her mind. She slowly realizes that there was something that could ruin her plans to be with him.

"Will your wife be happy that you're seeing me?" Lily asked as she beats red in her cheeks.

Tom Riddle said nothing as he looks at her carefully with his dark eyes.

"I'm not married and currently not in any relationship. Relationships for me have always been complicated. I guess you could say I haven't found the right one for me." Tom Riddle said.

This caused Lily's heart to literally skip with happiness. She found herself pleased he was single. She was slowly realizing that even if he was married, she wouldn't have cared. She would have been proud to be his mistress.

The idea of being his mistress seemed to have her squirming in her seat. She closes her legs as she was sure she was getting very wet between her legs. She was sure she would have to change her knickers when she got back home.

She pauses for a moment to see if she was wet.

She didn't reach down but could feel herself getting arose.

She didn't know why, but this was making her very happy.

Tom Riddle was speaking and Lily snaps herself to pay attention.

"Are you well, Lily?" Tom asks as Lily brought herself back to the present.

"Sorry, I was thinking," Lily said.

"I understand. But please try to listen to what I have to say. I don't like repeating myself." Tom Riddle said in a commanding tone of voice.

"Yes, Master," Lily said.

She paused as she heard the words escape her lips. There was no mistaking it. She called him master. This didn't make her worried or scared or even frightened. She found herself very, pleased at calling him master.

"Do you wish for me to be your master? I can be very dominate and controlling. If you do want this, I expect you to listen and obey me without question. Now, stop and think and then give me your answer."

Lily did as she as she was told and after sitting silently for five minutes, she couldn't think of a reason to say no. There was something about him that made her want to be his mistress.

She was still a virgin but she knew she would give herself to him right then and there. She didn't care what people think all she knew was, she wanted him.

"I am ready to obey your commands, Master," Lily said.

"Then sign this. It's a slave contract. You are agreeing, that your body, heart, and soul are now, mine. As I can do what I please to you without you object." Tom Riddle said as he waves his wand and a slave contract appears in front of Lily.

She should have rejected. She should have said no. She didn't know this man but she was beyond thinking of reasons. However, her mind was a far and all she could think of was pleasing him.

"How do I sign? I don't have a quill on me." Lily said.

Tom Riddle conjures a small knife. "Just prick your thumb and sign with blood. That way it binds you to me."

These words seem to have made Lily's day.

She would be bound to him. She would be forever his.

She did as instructed and pricks her right thumb before slamming it down on the signature line, sealing her fate.

"Good." Tom Riddle said as he vanishes the slave contract. "Now have you side apparate before?" Tom Riddle asks her.

"No," Lily replies honestly.

"Hold onto me tightly. I'll be taking you to my home." Tom Riddle said.

Lily stands up gracefully and walks to him and places her arms around his waist. She takes in his smell and was immediately intoxicated. She closes her eyes and smiles.

With a soft pop, she Disapparates alongside Tom Riddle.

It felt strange apparating as it felt like she was being squeezed down a rubbery tube. Then she landed on her feet.

"Let go of me." Tom Riddle said in his commanding voice. She did as she was instructed. For a strange reason, she found herself wanting to obey him.

"Have you've dueled before?" Tom asked her.

"A few times," Lily admitted.

"You will duel me. I wish to see your skills." In saying that Tom Riddle walks away a good ten feet before turning to face her. "Wand at the ready and begin." Tom Riddle instructed.

Lily did as she was told and fires a disarming spell at Tom but he calmly waves his wand, dispelling her attack before waving his wand again hitting her with a banishing charm that sent her flying backward.

Lily lands on the ground and tries to sit up. She looks up to see Tom Riddle walking towards her.

"You have very poor dueling skills. A simple charm defeated you with ease. I hope I'm right about you. Now follow me. I have much to teach you." Tom Riddle said he walks inside his manor. Lily follows him and keeps her head bowed down.

She disappointed him. She felt great shame as she failed the man she loved.

Tom Riddle opens the door and Lily enters taking note how beautiful the manor was.

Tom Riddle closes the door and he turns to face Lily.

"Place your wand on the dresser." He instructed. Lily does so immediately. She did so without thinking of why. All she could think of was obeying him.

"Remove your clothes and place them on the dresser." Tom Riddle said.

Without thinking or stopping herself, she follows his commands. She grabs her shirt and removes it placing it on the dresser. She then kicks her shoes off and places them next to the dresser. She unbuckles her jeans and pulls them down. She then folds them and places them on top of her shirt. She grabs her socks and takes them off, placing them on top of her pants. She was now standing in her red underwear. Her proud Gryffindor colors. She unclips her bra and removes it. She was only a B-Cup. She felt shame as she tries to hide them with her arms from her new master.

"Show me." Tom Riddle commands.

She obeys, lowers her hands and allowing him to see her fifteen-year-old breast. She stood there allowing him to eye her like a piece of meat. She was a piece of meat. She was his piece of meat. She felt great pride in knowing that.

"The rest." Tom Riddle said.

She bends down and removes her knickers. She places them on top of her bra.

"Your underwear is disgusting. What is the sexiest underwear for muggle girls?" Tom Riddle asked.

"Lace or cotton," Lily replies.

"From now on you will only wear lace or cotton underwear. You are to appeal sexy for me at all times. Is that understood." Tom Riddle said.

"Yes, Master."

"Walk to me." Tom Riddle commands. Lily does as she was instructed. Walking to him. "Stop." Tom Riddle said as she was inches from him. He reaches down and rubs her clit. Instantly, she was wet and aroused. His very touch seemed to electrify her like crazy. His fingers were like magic as they touch her. She tried hard to not to moan but small moans escape her.

Then he pushes his right index finger inside of her. Pushing in until he was at her sacred barrier. He moves his finger inside to let her know he knew where he was but he didn't penetrate. Lily wished he would take her.

"I see you've never been with another male before. I'm surprised, I would have expected you to be spreading your legs." Tom Riddle said as Lily didn't say a word. "You will never allow another to enter inside of you. You're only mine. Understand," Riddle said.

"Yes, Master," Lily said.

"Tell me what you want." Tom Riddle wants.

"Fuck me," Lily begged.

"I can't hear you." Tom Riddle said with a grin on his face. His fingers tease her pussy ever so much Lily's knees begin to buckle.

"Fuck me," Lily said louder.

"Say it louder." Tom Riddle said.

"FUCK ME!" Lily founding herself shouting and begging for her master to do so. Tom Riddle withdraws his fingers and Lily found herself disappointed that his touch was gone.

"Follow me." Tom Riddle as he turns around and walks up the stairs. Lily does so feeling her heart skip beats with every step. She didn't even care that she was nude before a stranger. Tom Riddle leads her to his bedroom where it matches the rest of the house. Dark yet luxurious.

"Get on the bed," Riddle said. Lily does as she was instructed and climbs on the bed sitting upright.

Tom Riddle begins to undress and remove his robes. Lily watched with earnest and eyes him carefully. Knowing this was going to be her first she was very nervous and excited.

Then she was drawn to the biggest cock she's ever seen. It must have been ten inches long about as thick as her wrist. She didn't know male cocks could get that big. She was very nervous about taking such a monster. Yet excited knowing if she could take that inside of her, she would be pleasing her new master.

"You are new to sex. If I just fuck you, I will hurt you. You have to lube me. Suck me." Tom Riddle demands.

Lily crawls over to him and grabs his member holds it in her hand. Taking note that she couldn't get her hand around his cock. It felt like a monster in her hand. She could feel it pulsing in her hands. Slowly she begins to jack him slow. Then she slowly builds up speed.

Then she opens her mouth and takes his head inside. He was big, her mouth was small but she was pleased she manages to get it in. She then withdraws and savors his taste. She returns and puts her mouth back over his head trying to take more this time. She does this several times while continuing to jack him off trying to take as much as she could inside of her mouth.

She's never done blowjobs before, but she was doing her best to please her master.

She gags as she takes about four inches of him inside her mouth. She attempts to withdraw but Tom Riddle reaches up and grabs her hair tightly in his hand and holds her in place. She could still breath through her nose, but it was making her throat very uncomfortable.

Then Tom Riddle releases her to allow her to breathe properly again. She looks at his member and takes note how much of her saliva was all over his cock. She couldn't get all of it inside her mouth, but she did get a good part of it covered in her saliva.

"Lay on your back." Tom Riddle said as Lily leans backward allow her to fall on her back and she spread her legs before him. Tom Riddle grabs her thighs and pulls her closer to him. His member aiming for her prize. She knew she was wet and dripping.

Tom Riddle presses his member against her entrance and held it there. Lily props herself on her elbows to watch Tom Riddle enter her. It was her first time, she wanted to remember this forever.

Slowly he pushes his head into her canal. There was no pain, she was very wet allowing him to enter with hardly any resistance. Lily could feel herself breathing heavily. Her breast was rising up and down as she took in each breath. It felt so magical, so perfect. Like she was taking in a piece of her she never knew she lost.

Tom Riddle slowly pushes deeper into her, and Lily found herself moaning in pleasure as he continues to venture deeper inside of her. Then he touches her maiden. Her most prized possession she had.

Tom Riddle leans forward and places himself above Lily, to give him better access and control as he claims her. Lily looks back into his dark eyes before he shoves forward taking her cherry.

There was no pain. Only pleasure. Lily reaches up and wraps her arms around Tom Riddle's broad shoulders before he slowly withdraws before shoving himself deeper into her. Lily lets out a moan as he does so.

Then Tom Riddle pulls out a bit only leaving his head before shoving as much of himself deep into her. Lily opens her mouth as she leans her head back as she begins to accept him. Her pussy walls were like a vice grip, trying to take all of her lover dick and never let go. She arched her back almost uncontrollably as a wave of pleasure filled her body to its core as she lets out a long pent-up moan.

Slowly he withdraws and Lily found herself wishing for him to put it back inside of her. To not leave her so empty. He did so, shoving himself deep inside her canal.

Tom Riddle slowly built a rhythm before he started picking up speed and pounding away inside of her. Lily found herself moaning and wishing it would never end. She orgasm multiple times. She lost count after her fifth climax. She was in heaven, and she loved being fucked. She loved being a mistress slut to her new master.

Tom Riddle stops and rolls over, allow Lily to sit upright. She could still feel his magnificent cock buried deep inside of her. She looks down and realized he was all the way in her. His cock was huge and it had to be reaching deep inside where her belly button was. She tightens her pussy muscles as they grasp her master's cock. In doing so, she orgasms again. She could feel her juices running down his incredible shaft.

Tom Riddle reaches up and grasps her breast. Pulling her nipples as he does so. She lets out another moan before she slowly arches her hips up before slamming back down. She could already feel another orgasm building.

She starts rocking on Tom Riddle's cock, bouncing up and down as her breast jump with her. After a minute of just bouncing she orgasms again. Yet to her amazement, Tom Riddle still hasn't cum inside of her. She wanted him to cum inside of her.

The fear of being pregnant didn't even scare her. She found great joy and happiness at the thought of carrying her master's child inside of her.

She was a slut. She was his slut. His tool, his piece of meat.

She found her only happiness was to serve him. To please him.

The mere thought of her future with her master caused Lily to orgasm again. She couldn't sit upright anymore and lost the strength to hold herself in place. She falls forwards and breaths heavily as she felt her breast smush themselves against her master's chest.

Tom Riddle moves to the side and withdraws from Lily. She found herself disappointed and wish he would place himself back inside of her. For a moment she fears she displeased him. That he was disappointed.

Then her arched her body so she was on her hands and knees. He places himself between her legs and enters her.

Lily nearly orgasm again as he enters her and found she was like a German dog in heat. She was a bitch in heat.

Tom Riddle began pounding away as Lily tried her best to use her pussy to grasp his wonderful cock. It was a feeling she never experince such pleasure in all of her life.

Tom Riddle reaches up and holds her waist and shoves himself deep inside of her and release his cum deep in her womb. At the same time, Lily found herself orgasming the biggest orgasm of her life. She lets out a huge moan of pleasure as she felt his wonderful semen fill her.

Tom Riddle says nothing as he pulls out.

Lily reaches up and rubs her now well-fucked pussy. She could feel a mixer of her own blood, juices and her master's cum dripping out of her.

She closes her eyes and smiles. She felt so in heaven at this moment and she wanted to stay by her master's side forever.

"I should take you back before people worry. Go downstairs and put on your clothes." Tom Riddle said.

Lily slowly gets on her knees to sit upright. She was exhausted. What she just went through, was more exciting and far better than watching Quidditch.

Tom Riddle was fully clothed as Lily swings her legs over and stands up. She had trouble standing as her legs felt like jelly. However, she seemed to have found some strength and walks downstairs to where her clothes were.

Tom Riddle follows her before he disappears down to the right into the living room where a couple of books were on the table.

Lily puts on her clothes and the first thing she did was put her knickers back on. She found that her knickers did trap some of the juices and cum but some still manage to leak out. She quickly puts on her pants before she had a mess between her crotch. She puts on her socks and shoes before reaching up for her bra and putting it back on. She puts on her shirt just as her master comes back to her holding three books.

"Here," her master says giving her the books. "The first one is a journal. It's magically linked to another one that I'll be carrying with me at all times. Granted I won't always be able to answer given the state of the war is in, but I'll be able to speak to you whenever you need me to. The others are books on dueling and defensive magic." Tom Riddle said as Lily takes the book.

Tom Riddle walks up and places a hand on her shoulder. With a swirl, he disapparates with Lily alongside him.

Lily found herself standing back in the private suite seven back in the Leaky Cauldron.

"This is where we part ways. I'll see you again soon." Tom Riddle promised.

She wanted him to kiss her, to hold her. To let her know he loved her.

Instead, he gazes upon her.

"Before you go, I want you to do two things." Tom Riddle said.

"What are they master?" Lily asks.

"First, study and train to be a better duelist. Not for good grades, but for the sake of surviving. The second is do not tell anyone you serve me. Especially Dumbledore." He said.

This seemed strange.

"Why can't I tell Dumbledore? He is fighting to win the war." Lily asked.

Tom Riddle frowns at her question.

"He's too soft. He doesn't have what it takes to win. He allows this war to continue and hardly tries to put up a fight. I've also had many disagreements with him about his methods. We're do not see eye to eye on many things." Tom Riddle said.

"Understood Master."

Tom Riddle places his finger under her chin to force her to look into his dark eyes.

"One day, you will give me a son. Then this war will be over." Tom Riddle said. Lily's heart skipped a huge step as she was overcome with joy. "Now, return to your friends and family. Continue to be yourself, but remember, you serve me."

Lily nods her head before she turns to leave. She felt her heart skip knowing she was a sex slave to her new master.

Tom Riddle watches her leave and when the door closes, he broke into a wicked grin.

The trap had work a little too perfectly.

Lily Evans never realized the moment she open and read his letter to her, she was instantly his. His spell bewitched her mind into coming to meet him. She never saw him use his wand under the table to bind her to him. The slave contract sealed her fate. She would be forever his.

Once she gave him a son, he would gain the perfect vessel to obtain the greatest power in this world.

Soon, he would acquire true immortality.

* * *

Author Notes: A dark gruesome fate for Lily Evans. She has no idea she is serving the enemy she wants gone. Again, this fic is meant to be read by mature readers. In this story, Harry is going to be the son of Lord Voldemort, not James Potter. The few chapters are going to be Lily's pov as she continues to serve and get fucked by Voldemort.

Please Review and Like.

If you don't like, don't say anything.


	2. Light Trap in Dark

**The Dark Heir**

Author Notes: This is rated M for sex, violence, and torture. If you can't handle that please don't read. Sex scenes will not be broken off. The first couple of chapters will be Lily's and Voldemort's relationship.

 **Chapter 02: Light Trap in Dark**

When Lily returns home from her Diagon Alley, her parents were worried because she was gone for so long. She, however, reassure them she was fine and things took a little longer than she expected because it was very crowded. They were worried but they easily bought her story. She bought new robes and all her school things.

She also took a long shower to wash away all evidence of her fuck with her master. She was sure her parents would not approve and immediately start asking her all sorts of question. It brought her great shame as she did so, but she did it to hide she was a sex slave to her master. He wanted this relationship he had with her to remain secret and she would obey.

After a week had passed, she asked her mom for some money to buy new underwear. Her mother was confused but she claimed she didn't like her underwear. Claimed they made her feel like she was still eleven years old. She wanted to feel like an adult.

Her mother seemed to have understood this and quickly took her clothes shopping to buy new underwear.

The cotton was easy to acquire, however, the lace was a bit expensive. Her mother seemed to understand at once why she was buying underwear that was sexier appealing than common. Her mother didn't say anything. She seemed to understand that Lily was into guys now.

Today was the night before she would leave for the Hogwarts Express she was laying in her bed reading the defensive books her master had given her.

Just the memory of how he fucked her like the slut she was caused her to get arose and wet between her legs. She wished her master would fuck her before she would return to Hogwarts but he made no attempts to contact her. Apparently, he was busy in the war. She prayed he was safe.

She took great pride in being his mistress.

His slut.

His sex slave.

For a strange reason, she didn't even mind she wasn't thinking straight. She gave her virginity and had sex with a complete stranger. A man who was old enough to be her own father.

She wasn't allowed to practice magic outside of school, but that didn't mean she was eager to start learning her new spells. The book also had tips on how to duel and fight properly.

Yet her mind went back to her fucking. How magnificent his incredibly large cock felt inside her wet tight pussy. She remembers how she simply came when he deflowered her. Pop her maiden that sent her body in thrills all over the place.

She knew she was born to be fucked. Her master would be the only one she would ever allow to fuck her. She felt so complete and full when he fucked her. Almost as if he was the missing piece to her heart.

She hopes she was pregnant. The idea of walking around pregnant with his child nearly caused her to orgasm again. She loved the way her master fuck her. How his long and big wonderful cock felt inside her tight wet pussy. When he entered her, she felt full, both physically and emotionally. Doing what was natural to her and pleasing her master. The moment he enters her, she knew she wanted to be his lover for eternity. That she was his slave forever.

To mark her enslavement, she bought a choker and never took it off. She was proud to be a slave. She's never felt this happy in her life.

The books her master gave her was advance dueling and spells. Lily couldn't wait to start practicing.

Lily didn't know when it happens, but she soon fell asleep.

Lily woke up and felt wonderful.

She had a wonderful dream. She was dreaming she was back at her master's side. Allowing him to fuck her and please her body. Controlling her sent waves of pleasure to ripple throughout her body.

Just remembering her first time, being his slut, cause her pussy to drip with juices.

Lily reaches down and sure enough, her pussy was dripping and aching for her master's cock.

Lily doubt she would ever find a better lover than her master. Not even James Potter, who was an infamous playboy, wouldn't be able to please her like her master did.

Her master's size truly frightens yet pleased her. At nearly fourteen inches long and inch thick, he easily ripped apart her virginity.

Lily still remembers when he claimed her virginity. How wet she was.

She felt no pain, only an unbelievable amount of pleasure that caused her to orgasm immediately as her master claimed her body.

She was eager for her next sex lesson with her master.

Lily was wondering what it would be like if he fucks her in her ass.

For one it would tear her ass apart.

Lily pulls out her journey and starts to write.

'Master, are you available?'

Lily waits for him to reply. She stares at her journal for nearly thirty minutes before her master wrote back.

'What is it, slave?'

Lily wasn't frustrated he didn't use her name. Instead, she nearly orgasms as she stares at the word slave. It pleased her greatly that she was a slave to her master.

'When can I see you again. I eagerly await your child inside of me.' Lily writes.

'Next summer.'

'Can I see you sooner. The winter holidays perhaps.' Lily writes in hopes of getting her master to fuck her again.

Her master didn't respond right away.

'You would spend all holiday in my bed?'

Lily only wrote one answer. 'Yes.'

It took awhile for her master to respond.

'Very well. However, I expect nothing but O's in your grades.'

'Yes, master.' Lily wrote back in obedience.

Lily closes her journey and turns over dreaming about her master.

If she could she would walk around nude to show her loyalty. Her master desired her naked body. She was just a slut meant to be fuck. She nearly orgasms again at the thought of being her master's slut.

The days leading to the winter holidays couldn't have come any slower.

Just as her master commanded her to, she did well in all her classes. Was prefect, had all Outstanding in her grades.

When Professor McGonagall came around to see who was staying over the holidays, Lily didn't sign up. Yet she sent a letter to her parents explaining that she wanted to stay at school for the winter holidays to further study for her O.W.L.s.

Her parents sent her a letter saying they understand and wish her well.

It felt strange, keeping her slavery a secret from her friends and family. Yet it excited her greatly.

Perhaps she's always been a submissive slut waiting for her master to claim her. Every night she was brought back to when her master fucks her and claim her.

Her master was old enough to be her own father.

The thought of being with an older man never cross Lily's mind. Yet perhaps that is why she was so eager to serve her master, was because she saw boys as immature. Much like that James Potter.

Her master's cock felt more wonderful inside her than anything she's ever imagined possible. She wasn't pregnant yet. Yet she knew her life mission and desire was to have her master's child and give him a son.

All she knew was she would give herself to her master whenever he called upon her.

Lily knew how to please her master. Even though he commanded her to wear sexy underwear, she knew better than that.

On the day she was to return to London, Lily puts on her muggles clothes. Yet she didn't put on her bra and underwear. She just puts on her jeans and sweater. She knew she was going to be fuck. That was her purpose. She was her master's breeding slut.

The moment the train pulls up at King's Cross station, Lily pulls out the locket that was actually a portkey and with a swirl, she disappears before landing on the ground before her master's mansion before walking inside. Already, she could feel her pussy getting wet with anticipation as she knew what was going to happen for the winter holidays.

She opens the front door and calls out "Master."

There was no answer.

Lily, however, closes the door and immediately removes her sweater. Her 34 B cups sprung free as she places the sweater on the counter. She reaches down and without removing her jeans, feels her pussy. She was very wet. She knew she was going to enjoy her winter holidays.

With that final thought and a smile on her face, Lily unzips her pants and pulls them down. She calmly steps out of them and folds them before placing them on the counter. Then she places her wand on top of her clothes.

Lily was now naked and bare, as the day she was born. She was cold, yet she knew she must endure.

Her master wasn't home, but she knew where she needed to go. She walks up the stairs, but couldn't help shake the feeling she was being watched. She paused and look around. Yet she didn't see anyone. She looks around yet couldn't help but shake the feeling that someone or something was watching her.

Lily realized it was probably security to ensure no one broke into her master's home. Mostly likely to protect against intruders.

Lily ignores the feeling knowing she was no threat to her master. A slave never strikes against her master.

Lily climbs the stairs and walks into the bedroom.

Black sheets with green lining were on the bed. The symbol of Salazar Slytherin was on the pillows.

Was her master a member of Slytherin house?

Judging from the colors, it would appear so.

It didn't bother or nor did it disturb her. Her best friend was in Slytherin. Though things were getting a bit rocky with her best friend. Damn James Potter for making things difficult.

Lily climbs on the bed and knew she must be ready for her master. Her body was meant to be used for her master.

Lily lies on the bed and closes her eyes. She was dreaming of her master fucking her. Lily didn't know when it happened, but she drifted to sleep.

Nagini slithered into the bedroom where the unmistakable scent of the female mudblood was present. It was Nagini's job to protect the manor from intruders. Yet the unmistakable scent of sex was in the air. Meaning the master's slave was eagerly awaiting her breeding. Nagini crawls under the bed and curls up.

The night went by and Voldemort arrived by morning. He was late deliberately. He wanted to see what his slave would do without him to comfort her. He doubts his magic would have worn off on the mudblood, yet he wanted to see what she would do with a little bit of freedom.

He looks to the right on the counter and could see a sweater and jean along with a wand resting there. No sign of bra or panties.

 _"Nagini."_ Voldemort hissed.

From the second floor, Nagini came. She slithered down until she reaches the bottom of the stairs.

 _"Where is she?"_

 _"In the bedroom,"_ Nagini replies. With that said, Nagini slithers down the hall and disappears.

Voldemort walks up the stairs quickly enters the bedroom where he deflowered Lily Evans.

There she was, naked as the day she was born sleeping on top of the covers. Voldemort could see her pussy was leaking juices and she was very wet.

Voldemort raised his wand and said. "Crucio!"

Lily was thrown awake with pain erupting all over her body. She twists and turns in hopes of making the pain go away yet it remains. Then it was gone.

Lily opens her eyes and sees her master was standing above her.

"Had I been an enemy, you would be dead slave. It is unwise to be so undefended even in your own home." Voldemort said with an amusement look in his eye.

"Yes, master." Lily said as she sits upright. The pain was going away and yet, at the same time, she felt arose by knowing her master place a spell on her. Even though it was illegal. Yet it didn't do anything to shake her loyalty to her master.

With a wave of his wand, his robes disappear. Lily looks down to see his monstrous cock hanging out and waiting for her. Without pause or hesitation, without her master telling her to. She crawls and immediately grabs his cock in her small petty hand. yet it took both hands to wrap around her master's cock. Lily opens her mouth and licks the tip of her master's cock. She savors the taste on her tongue. She continues to give a few licks before she opens her mouth wide and starts to suck her master's cock.

Her master grabs her by the back of the head, grabbing her hair into a bun and shovers her mouth deeper down her mouth till it his tip was touching the back of her throat.

Lily holds herself true to the amount of cock in her mouth. She closes her eyes and was enjoying every minute of what she was doing.

Finally, her master loses his grip allowing Lily to withdraw the cock from her mouth. Her master's cock slides out of her mouth covered in her saliva. Lily looks up and smiles at her master. She lowers her heads and starts to suck on her master's balls. Aware that his cock, that was covered in her saliva was hard and long. Stretching to her chin to the top of her head.

She was still having trouble believing that she was capable of taking such a huge cock deep in her tight wet little pussy. She knew this magnificent cock was going to stretch her tight pussy lips to their limits.

For her master's cock wasn't just long, it was very thick. Nearly as thick as her waist. Lily had to guess it was nearly two inches thick. Lily smiles as she continues to suck on her master's family jewels.

She finally let's go and returns to sucking her master's cock and tries to deep throat him. When she attempts to take as much cock as she could, she quickly pulls it out and tries to breathe again.

Deep-throating was harder than it looks. She was having trouble breathing with his cock so deep in her throat.

Yet Lily didn't stop. She quickly returns her mouth to suck his cock, bobbing her head back and forth as she continues to put saliva all over her master's cock. At the same time, she could feel her pussy leaking with juices. They were dripping down the side of her legs and on the bed. She was sure to be punished for ruin the bedsheets yet she didn't care. All she could think of was pleasing her master and getting her master to fuck her.

Lily continues to suck and bobble her head until of several minutes of non-stop sucking, her master started ejecting his cum all in her mouth. Lily tries to swallow as much as she could. After her second swallow of cum, she was unable to swallow the third shot. It splatters all over the inside of her mouth before coming out of her mouth and dripping down.

Her master's cock came out of her mouth and started ejecting cum all over her face and in her hair. Lily closes her as a couple of cum shots went over her eyelids. Lily let's out a smile knowing she looks like a total slut. Yet it didn't shame her, it brought her great joy and happiness knowing she pleased her master.

She swallows the last of the cum in her mouth and smiles. She could feel parts of her master's cum dripping from the side of her mouth.

Lily grabs some of the cum from her eyes allowing her to see and moves her fingers, that held her master's cum down to her pussy and starts fingering herself with thoughts of carrying her master's baby. With one hand she was fingering herself with her master's cum, with the other she was jerking her master's cock.

Her master wasted no time, as soon as he was rock hard he shoves Lily on her back causing her to bounce on the bed. Lily's breast jiggle and bounce as she looks up at her master. She spreads her legs eagerly in anticipation of the fucking she was going to get.

Her master grabs her legs and pulls her closer. He climbs on the bed putting his knees just outside where her legs were. He positions his snake-like cock at her entrance and Lily couldn't wait for it to fuck her. He presses forward touching her clit and Lily arches her hips up and leans her head back.

Then she felt her master's cock plug itself inside of her. Once again, he stretches her lips beyond her wildest dreams. She lets out a loud moan of pleasure as she grips her master's cock with her pussy muscles. Attempting to squeeze as much of his wonderful cock in her as possible and to never let him leave her pussy. Yet she knew only the tip was in. she still had more of his wonderful cock to take inside of her.

Then she orgasms all over her master's cock.

To her delight, her master begins to push his magnificent cock deeper into her pussy. She could feel her pussy really gripping her master's cock as he dives deeper into her. Lily continues to let out moans of pleasure as Voldemort began to penetrate her body. Lily arches her back as she continues to feel wave upon wave of pleasure ripple inside her body.

Her master began to build a rhythm of fucking her tight pussy and she would moan with each thrust. She could feel him deep inside of her and the feeling was intoxicating. Each thrust sent waves of unspeakable pleasure through her petty body.

She sits upright and looks down at her legs to watch her master fuck her. His monstrous cock push all the way deep into her pussy. This cause Lily to break into a smile.

Lily felt completely full. Not just physically, but emotionally as well. The feeling of her master fucking her felt the most natural feeling in the world. Doing, what she was meant to do.

Her master then slams his cock all the way to the depths of her pussy and she arches back as a wave of pleasure erupted inside of her again. She also lets out her third orgasm.

Lily was panting and moaning. The unbelievable waves of pleasure were simply too much for her to handle.

Yet she didn't want it to stop. Not until she completed her purpose and desire.

To have her's master's children.

She knew she would give him as many children as he desired.

She was his slut.

A mudblood slut.

Lily's orgasms again the moment those words echoed in her mind.

Lily's was panting and mutters 'I'm a mudblood slut.'

"Louder." Her master.

Lily looks at her master and continues to feel the pleasure of him fucking her.

"I'm a mudblood slut." Lily said.

"Louder." Her master demanded.

Lily, of course, knew what he wanted. He wanted her to shout it out to the heavens. She would not disappoint him.

"I'M A MUDBLOOD SLUT!" Lily shouted at the top of her voice for all to hear her, even though there wasn't anyone around.

As she shouted these words, she orgasms again.

 _'I really am a mudblood slut.'_ Lily thought as she attempts to recover from her orgasm. Yet the moment she thought of those words, she could feel another orgasm approaching.

 _'Do those words really… sweet Merlin!'_ Lily thought as she arches her back and orgasms again all over her master's cock.

What Lily didn't know, was her master place a spell on her to orgasm everytime she thought of those words.

Her master withdraws and lies down on his back. Lily looks at her master disappointed that his cock was no longer inside of her.

"Ride me, slave." He commands.

Lily smiles as she was more than happy to comply. She sits up and quickly positions herself above her master's tool. Lily grabs his member and carefully aims at her pussy. Lily presses downward and feels the tip begin to enter her.

Lily wasted no time. She immediately sits down and takes all of his member deep inside of her. Lily cries out as she once again felt pleasurable feeling erupt all inside her body.

Lily didn't know what she could do without her master fucking her. The age didn't matter nor did what others thought of her. She would forever be at his side to do what he commands.

Lily leans forward to catch her breath. This feeling was so intoxicating. She could never get sick of it.

By the looks of her master's face, she knew he loved fucking her tight pussy.

Lily starts bouncing up and down, building a rhythm for herself as she was enjoying the cock inside of her. She lets out moans of pleasure with each thrust downward.

Lily never wanted this to feeling to stop.

Her master grabs her by the hips and shoves her down, Lily knew what was coming and she was anticipating it with great pride.

Her master began to eject his cum all inside her womb. As he does so, she orgasms again from the feeling.

Lily falls forward and tries to catch herself.

For the rest of winter break, she would spend her time fucking her master to his desires. She would also bath in his cum daily.

When the time came, she was said she had to return to Hogwarts. Yet she did. With her master promising, they would see each other again in the summer.

* * *

Author Notes: I hope everyone enjoys. Again, this is meant for mature readers.

Should Lily runaway with the Dark Lord's child, or shoudl she stay? I have two ways for this story to go. Please let me know how you guys want this to go.

Happy new year


	3. The Mothers and Heir

**The Dark Heir**

 **Chapter 03: The Mothers and Heir**

Lily was beside herself with joy. It was the summer of 1979 and she had successfully graduated Hogwarts with Top Honors and as Head Girl. Her master rewards her with the longest, hardest and best sex she's ever received from him. She orgasm so many times that she lost count after her twelfth.

Yet all she knew was, she was made for her master's cock. She was destined to be his breeding slut.

She finally convinces her master to let her measure his prize. He was thirteen and a half inches long and nearly three inches wide when he was fully erected, and Lily could take all of his wonderful cock deep into her small wet pussy.

Lily was small. She was only five foot five inches. Yet her breast has grown greatly since the two years her master first claim her and fuck her. 38 C cups, that had no hints of sag of wrinkles. Her body truly mature greatly.

Lily stood up and as usual, she was bare naked. She looks in the mirror and couldn't believe how womanly she appeared. She reaches down and fingers her clit where there was a mixture of dried cum and wet cum. She couldn't remember the last time she didn't stop having sex.

Yet she ran into trouble almost right away when she graduated Hogwarts. Despite graduating with High Honors, she wasn't offered many job positions even with Professor Slughorn's help. The most she was offered, was to be an assistant to a rich pureblood, and if Lily was getting the right sense, he wanted her for sexual reasons.

To bad for him, the only person allowed to fuck her was her master.

Whom she learn recently was the infamous Dark Lord Voldemort.

Yet she did not care.

She wanted his child so badly.

This summer she was taking potions that would help get her pregnant.

Her master was out currently, no doubt doing some dark deeds but he was going to be back.

While her master did approval of her desire to be naked he still wanted to see her sexy clothes.

Lily walks over to her bed and pulls out what clothes she did have.

Low cut booty shorts panties. Low cut bra, and stockings. They were red to match her hair and show off her Gryffindor spirit.

Lily puts them and looks at herself.

They were very sexually appealing. She knew if James Potter could see her now, he would be all over her.

She scuffs at the thought of James Potter. He was doing what was best for himself and sleeping with every girl he could get his hands on. He and his friend Sirius Black.

Lily falls on the bed wishing her master was here. Her pussy aches without him being inside of her.

She closes her eyes and thinks about all the times her master cums deep inside her womb with the intent of his fish to find her egg.

Lily still screamed as her master fucks her. No matter how many times he fucks her he stretches her small wet pussy to the limits. Last night he didn't come. Lily was beginning to suspect he found another girl. Her heart aches in hopes she didn't displease her master.

Lily enters the memory of the sex she had with her master. All she could do was smile at how good her master made her body feel.

Lily puts a hand on her stomach and rubs it. She hopes she was pregnant. She's been trying for two years. Her pussy must have held so much cum it would be able to fill a swimming pool. The thought of swimming in her master's cum caused Lily to orgasm again. Against her juices mixing with the dried cum between her thighs.

Lily moves her hand down and rubs her panties, they were indeed wet. This is why she stop wearing panties because she gets them wet so easily.

Perhaps she should start wearing panties. It would trap her master's cum in her pussy when he finished fucking her. It would help improve her chances at getting pregnant instead of her master's cum leaking out of her every time.

Lily didn't know when it happens, but she fell asleep dreaming of her wonderful sex life with her master.

Lily woke up hearing a strange sound. Someone was walking up the stairs.

Lily bolts up with happiness as she heard someone coming. Her master was back. That brought a smile to her face.

"Master!" Lily said as she sits upright.

"Mudblood!" hissed a dark hair witch as she points a finger at Lily. She was a bit older than Lily.

Lily lost her smile.

 _'Who is she?'_ Lily wonders.

The dark hair witch lunges herself at Lily. As she was currently without a wand. She grabs Lily hair and tries to yank it out as Lily attempts to push her off. The two rolled around and landed on the ground, tussling and putting their fingers in each other's faces.

"Bellatrix!" came the high cold voice that caused both of them to stop. Both girls stop what they were doing and immediately sit upright as the presence of their master.

"What is the mudblood doing here Master?!" said Bellatrix in a loud voice.

"She's my slave. I am allowed to have slaves," said Voldemort in a high cold voice.

Bellatrix looks at Lily with a bit of hatred and shock on her face. If Lily wasn't mistaken, a bit of jealousy as well.

"Surely a mudblood can't sire you an heir. I am a much better choice…" began Bellatrix but Voldemort cuts her off.

"You both are suited to give me an heir. I need a powerful servant and you're both suited. Bellatrix, you're strong and a cunning warrior. Lily is smart and thinks ahead. I desire strong women to be by my side or are you saying you no longer want to be at my side." said Voldemort.

"Of course I want to be by your side Master, it's all I ever wanted," said Bellatrix in a loud voice.

"Even if I have a mudblood by my side as well?" said Voldemort as his lips curl.

Bellatrix was silent. It was everything she was taught against.

"If that is what you deem worthy Master, I will obey," mutters Bellatrix.

"Good, now strip, both of you," said Voldemort in a commanding tone.

Lily didn't even hesitate. She reaches up and removes her bra. Lily lets the bra hit the floor as it slides off her arms. She then grabs her panties and pulls them down. Only her stockings remain yet Lily didn't remove them.

Bellatrix took longer. She was reluctant at first but did as she commanded and removes her robes before her witches lingerie. Bellatrix was naked and bare. Lily looks sideways at her and could see she was a very beautiful witch herself. Her breast was roughly the same size as Lily's.

"Get on the bed Bellatrix, on your back with your legs spread," said Voldemort in a commanding tone.

Bellatrix did as she was commanded. She gets on the bed and lays down with her legs spread. Lily could already see her pussy was wet with her juices in anticipation of the fucking she was going to receive.

Voldemort removes his robes and Lily could see his semi-hard cock was already getting big at what was going to happen.

"Suck me off Lily," said Voldemort.

Lily does so. She drops to her knees and starts bobbing her head up and down, sucking her master's cock as she has done a dozen times. Lily wish she could be smiling at the thought of living her dream.

Lily continues to bob her head down on her master's cock and she could feel it grow bigger in her mouth.

Then Voldemort pulls out and Lily looks at him as to why. He didn't cum.

"Watch us," said Voldemort as he climbs on the bed and moves between Bellatrix legs. Bellatrix had mix feelings. She was overall very glad her master was going to fuck her. Yet she wasn't sure about the mudblood saliva over her master's cock that was about to enter her.

Voldemort positions his member to her entrance and pushes inside of Bellatrix. Bellatrix opens her mouth and lets out a moan of pleasure. Voldemort continues to push deep inside of Bellatrix as he stretches her pussy.

Lily was watching and could see Bellatrix Black was in deep pleasure. It was written all over her face as her master continues to venture deeper and deeper into her wet pussy. Lily could see Bellatrix pussy lips were indeed being stretch beyond their limits. Then she watches as her master enter fully into Bellatrix, as Bellatrix orgasms all over her master's cock.

Lily reaches down and rubs her pussy lips as she watch this.

So many times she's been fuck by her master she never thought of watching it for herself. It was intoxicating.

Lily puts two fingers in her pussy and she could feel herself becoming wetter as she continues to watch her master fuck the older witch. Lily's juices were dripping on her thighs.

Bellatrix pussy was now leaking her own juices as they drip down and enter her ass and fall on the bed. Bellatrix continues to moan out loud as Voldemort throws her legs over his shoulder and he begins to pump into her like a raging bull. Bellatrix tits were jiggling up and down with each thrusts. Her mouth open as she continues to moan like a whore.

Lily looks and could see that Bellatrix bore her master's mark on her left forearm.

Finally, her master shoves his member deep in Bellatrix and Lily knew he was ejecting all inside of her.

Lily orgasm at the sight of her master cumming inside another woman.

'I really am a slut.' thought Lily to herself.

Voldemort withdraws himself from Bellatrix and Bellatrix plants her feet on the bed with her legs spread. Her master's cum dripping out of her with huge white liquid form like a snake coming out.

"Eat her, Lily." commanded Voldemort.

This was something Lily never really gave thought in doing. Yet Lily crawls forward and after moving her hair to the side bends down and licks her master's cum off Bellatrix pussy.

Lily licks and tastes the mixture of Bellatrix juices and her master's cum.

Lily moves to Bellatrix lips themselves and kisses them, sucking in as much of her master's cum and Bellatrix juices into her mouth.

Lily felt her master's hand grab her ass cheeks and could feel him probing her pussy with his member. From the feel of it, she could tell he was hard again and at full length.

He quickly shoves himself into her pussy and he slides in with ease, as her pussy was very wet he had no resistance coming in. Lily was lunge upwards as her Master put all thirteen inches inside her small wet pussy. She was face to face with Bellatrix.

Lily bends down and kisses Bellatrix as she transfers her master's cum and Bellatrix's own juices into her mouth. Bellatrix hesitated at first but opens her mouth allowing their tongues to dance around each other as Voldemort continues to pound away from behind.

Lily continues to kiss Bellatrix as her pussy continues to grip her master's cock as he pumps deep inside of her.

"Say it." said Voldemort in a commanding voice.

Lily breaks the kiss and tries to ready herself. With her master fucking her so beautifully she was in seventh heaven.

"Im a mudblood slut!" said Lily as she orgasms all over her master's cock. Lily was gasping for breath as she let out her orgasm. She lost strength and falls on Bellatrix. Their breasts moving with Voldemort's thrust and from what Bellatrix was doing, she was feeling Lily's juices dripping down to her pussy.

Lily continues to moan loudly with each thrust by her master deep in her cannal.

"Master I beg you, let me ride you." said Lily as she continues to feel pleasure from her master's wonderful cock.

Voldemort drags her and he falls on his back as Lily was on top of him. Lily quickly positions herself correctly and starts bouncing on her master's cock feeling his cock stretch her tight little wet pussy.

Her breast bouncing with each bounce and Lily moans in pleasure.

"Impregnate me Master." said Lily in a loud voice as she continues to orgasms over her master cock.

Voldemort reaches up, grabs her his and slams down her down on his cock.

Lily pussy lips flexes as she continues to grip her master's cock. She could feel his cock swelling inside of her and then it came. A gallon of cum deep into her womb. Lily throws her head back and moans as she organs when her master's cum enters deep inside of her.

Lily mouth was open and she could hear herself panting.

Merlin, she wish this was the night she got pregnant. She long to have her master's child grow inside of her.

Lily falls forward and lands on the pillow. She had a smile on her face as she could feel a wetness growing between her thighs and knew her master's cum was leaking out of her and making a pool between her thighs.

"You both desire to give me an heir. The first one who gives me a son, shall be my second." said Voldemort as he gets up and puts on his robes.

"It will be me, Master." said Bellatrix at once.

"We shall see." said Voldemort as he stood before his servant and slave. "I expect you both to get along. I will punish you if you displease me."

With that said, Voldemort turns and walk out the room.

Bellatrix turns to look at Lily who was exhausted from the fucking she received.

Both of them had messes between their thighs. Their cunts were covered with their juices and white cum.

"Take his mark." said Bellatrix to Lily.

"He hasn't offered it to me." replies Lily.

"You're really a mudblood slut." said Bellatrix with a raised eyebrow.

"Only the master fucks me. I want him and no other." replies Lily.

As always, when she had sex with her dark master, it felt as wonderful as the first time she gave herself to him.

"I will bear him a son." declared Bellatrix.

"Not if I bear him one first." said Lily with a smile.

It was strange. Lily found herself a friend… and a rival.

"We shall see." said Bellatrix.

"Ever heard of six-nine?" asks Lily.

"What's that?" asks Bellatrix.

"I eat you, you eat me." said Lily.

"Why would I agree to that?" demands Bellatrix.

"Because I'm sure you want to taste masters wonderful cum." replies Lily.

Bellatrix looks at her in surprise. Bellatrix sits upright and quickly positions herself above Lily's face. She bends down and licks LIly's pussy, taking in her juices and masters cum that was oozing out of her fuck pussy.

Lily smiles as he licks Bellatrix pussy lips and taste the wonderful taste of her masters cum. There was so much it was literally dripping down into her mouth.

They continue this for some time and both orgasm into her each other's mouths.

Lily rolls Bellatrix off of her and she quickly positions her pussy towards Bellatrix mouth. Bellatrix opens her mouth eagerly as more of their masters cum dripping down into her mouth. Lily bends down licks Bellatrix pussy, taking in her juices and cum.

When it was over, both Lily and Bellatrix cuddle together and fell asleep.

Months went by and Lily and Bellatrix were naked in the household as their master continues to fuck them.

Then in August, there was good news.

Bellatrix was pregnant.

She was so thrilled that she was going to have her masters child and she was throwing it in Lily's face.

Lily was both happy for her friend, yet disappointed that she wasn't pregnant. She's been trying for two years. Was she not meant to have children?

It wouldn't be until near the end of October that Lily was overcome with joy herself.

She was pregnant.

The war however continue to rage on and unfortunately, the war was at a stalemate. Then came a shocking turn of events.

Half of Voldemort's Death Eaters were ambushed by the Auror's and were captured or killed.

Voldemort began to suspect there was a spy within his Death Eaters. It would make sense, he should be winning.

To protect his offspring and legacy, he hid both Bellatrix and Lily from public eyes. Both soon to be mothers were kept in a house with a medwitch, whom Voldemort had under the Imperius Curse to watch and care for them.

The months continued and Voldemort continue to fight his war.

Lily rubs her now big stomach and smiles as she wish she could hold her wonderful child in her arms soon. She did was she was born to do. Be a breeding slut for her master.

Her child would most likely be born at the end of July in 1980.

Bellatrix child, would be born in the beginning of May making her child older.

Lily knew at once the children would be siblings. They shared the same father. Even if Bellatrix and Lily shared no blood relations.

Lily smiles as she remembers the unbreakable vow she made with Bellatrix.

They vowed should something happen to either of them, they would care for the other's child as if that child were their own. They did this, in honor of their master they both love and worship. They would make sure no harm came upon their masters heir. Neither of them knew the sexes of their child as they wanted to be surprise.

Lily sits in the room listening to Bellatrix cries as she enter labor. Lily wonder if she herself would go through the same pain. At nearly seven months pregnant, she still had some time before her own child was born.

After a couple hours of Bellatrix cries, Lily heard it, the faint cries of a newborn baby being born.

Lily gets up and walks into the room.

"It's a girl." said the medwitch as she hands the newborn baby girl to Bellatrix arm.

"I wanted a son." said Bellatrix as she holds her baby girl.

"You can try again. Master will always fuck you if you're faithful." said Lily.

"I will always be faithful to Master. I will give my life for him." replies Bellatrix.

"What's her name?" asks Lily.

Bellatrix said nothing as she looks at her daughter.

"Delphini. Delphini Black." replies Bellatrix.

It was Greek. Tipical, the Blacks always name their children after greek names.

"What troubles you?" asks Lily. She knew Bellatrix well enough to know something was on her mind.

"Nothing." lies Bellatrix.

"Tell me. What can I do to help my best friend." said Lily.

"Best friend." scuffs Bellatrix. "If anyone from my circle heard you say that, they would flay us both alive."

"So what's on your mind?" asks Lily.

"Walburga Black, the Head of the Black family is forcing me to get married." said Bellatrix.

"To whom?" asks Lily.

"Rodolphus Lestrange. One of the Dark Lord's champions." replies Bellatrix.

"Tell her you bore the Dark Lord's child." urge Lily.

"I did, she refused to believe it. She believed I'm whoring myself to shameless wizards." scuffs Bellatrix.

"You are one of the best duelists alive. We've both been personally train by our beloved master." said Lily.

This was true. They weren't allowed to use unforgivable curses or anything that would cause any permanent damage. Yet their skills was nearly equal. Bellatrix had the better offense, but Lily had the best defense. It was like the ultimate sword against the unbreakable shield.

"I hate her. She's always gets on about being a Black means being a Pureblood. Yet lately, I've had doubts about her words being true." said Bellatrix.

"What do you mean?" asks Lily. Lily always hated the pureblood progana.

Bellatrix turns to look at her with a sharp look in her eyes.

"Because of you. The master saw something great inside of you. You're a mudblood with no magical heritage, yet you can use magic unlike any other. I'm wondering, should we change our approach. The Lestrange's, are rumored to be derange." said Bellatrix.

"Don't marry him." urge Lily. Bellatrix shook her head.

"I have no choice. I will be disown if I don't marry him."

"Then kill her." said Lily.

"I will lose my magic if I do that." protested Bellatrix.

"Want me to do it?" asks Lily.

Bellatrix looks at her and sighs as he falls back in her bed.

"No. Even if you have the master's blessing, it is dangerous if a mudblood kills a Head of a Noble Family. You will be hunted by the Ministry to the ends of the Earth." said Bellatrix.

"She needs to die. She can't force you to marry someone you don't love. We could get marry together. We both could marry Master." said Lily in an excited tone.

"Knowing Master, he would marry any whore he deems worthy. I have ask for his hand. He doesn't have any intention of being married." said Bellatrix.

Lily looks at her friend and reaches out to hold her hand.

"I have an idea. I'm not really a Slytherin… though the sorting Hat wanted to put me in that house." said Lily.

"You! A Slytherin!" said Bellatrix in surprise.

"Almost." corrected Lily. "The Lestrange are an old family with lots of gold right."

"That's right. There are only two survivors to this family. Both are brothers. Not very bright but love brutally." said Bellatrix.

"So let's kill them after you're married. I'll even do it. There is no law about them dying in battle is there?" asks Lily.

Bellatrix looks at Lily in surprise. Then she grew a grin.

"No, there is not." said Bellatrix.

"Can Walburga Black live forever?" asks Lily.

"No. She's an old woman. I know for a fact she is dying. I just wish the stupid old hag would die already. Since Sirius Black is disown the next in line for the Head of Black is me until I bare a son." said Bellatrix.

"What about your sisters?" asks Lily.

"Did you hear what happen to my sister, Andromeda?" asks Bellatrix.

"No," said Lily as she shook her head.

"She was disowned because she married a mudblood. My aunt blasted her off the family tree. I know my sister, she would never marry a mudblood. Now I hear she's pregnant with his child. I swear I'm going to kill her husband when I find him." said Bellatrix in an angry voice.

"I don't understand. Why does this upset you? If she married out of love…"

"You said the magic word. Love. She didn't love that mudblood. I suspect a love potion is in play. Perhaps Amortentia itself. Those are illegal but possible to get their hands on. My sister is gorgeous. You must have met her. She was in Slytherin, she looks just like me. People normally mistaken us for twins." said Bellatrix.

"Professor Slughorn did have Amortentia during his classes. What makes you so sure she's under its influence?" asks Lily.

"She is like me in almost every way. Except she's a bit more kinder. The one dream we shared together, one that I did not share with Cissy, was we both wanted to have the Dark Lord's child. There is no way she would fall for a no name mudblood." said Bellatrix.

"Is she pro-blood, like you and your family?" asks Lily.

"Not really. She doesn't care much for blood status. She only wanted to have a worthy successor to her Black lineage. She saw the Dark Lord the only suitor to give her a child worthy of her name." said Bellatrix.

"Like you. The Master does have a way with women doesn't he." said Lily with a smile.

"We are his servants. Our purpose, for those of us that are worthy, is to be bred by him and carry his child. We are his slaves and servants for eternity." said Bellatrix.

"Want me to find her?" asks Lily.

"You cannot. Master has forbid you from leaving the manor. Not while you carry his heir." siad Bellatrix.

"We need to find her. I know potions. Especially the Amortentia. The more the user drinks from it, the deeper they fall into that person's control. She will never be free of him. We have to find her quickly. We must asks Master." said Lily.

"Ask me what?" said Voldemort from down the hall. They turn to the door and he glides into the room with a purpose.

"Master, we humbly ask you to save Bellatrix sister from a foul mudblood's grasp," said Lily at once.

Voldemort raised his eyebrow at Lily voice.

"Explain." orders Voldemort.

"Master, like Bellatrix, her sister, Andromeda desire to bare you a child. She desires to be your slave as we do. Yet a mudblood has tainted her mind with possible of Amortentia." said Lily at once.

Voldemort said nothing as he looks at Lily.

"Where is she?" asks Voldemort at once.

"Unknown master. The mudblood has taken her and hidden her. I have tried to search for her myself but he keeps her hidden." said Bellatrix.

Voldemort said nothing as he looks at the two girls.

"The child." asks Voldemort.

Bellatrix looks down and appeared disappointed.

"A girl, Master. Forgive me. I failed you to give you a son…" Bellatrix began.

"The girl will do. She will be brethren to Lily's child. Should Lily bare a son." said Voldemort at once.

This was going to be incest.

"Master, but isn't incest…" began Lily.

"It's alright." said Bellatrix. Lily turns to her friend. "Unlike muggles where Incest causes problems with muggle children, incest in the magical world actually improves the child's health and magic. As well as keep the bloodline pure. This is a practice that hasn't died out. My own parents were somewhat cousins yet siblings when they married and had me and my sisters."

"How are your parents related? I thought…"

"They shared the same grandfather." explain Bellatrix. "So they're like siblings once removed. Or cousins once removed. Even my aunt and uncle were cousins yet like siblings. Me and Sirius are cousins yet also cousins once removed. This is not a uncommon thing in our world. Same with me and my sisters. We are sisters, yet cousins as well." said Bellatrix.

Lily looks at her in confusion.

"I never really realized that…" began Lily.

"In the magical world, if you want a true pureblood family, sometimes, you have to look to your own family to produce the best result. The Lestrange are our second cousins once removed. So I'm going to be marrying my own family as well." said Bellatrix.

"Like the Ancient Greeks." sadi Lily as she thought about the Greek Gods. She loved Greek mythology. Zeus was well known for fucking his own sisters, daughters, cousins, granddaughters, or anyone with a pussy. He made many of them bear his children.

"Indeed. Incest is perfectly legal in the magical world. I just wish I didn't have to marry the Lestrange fool." hissed Bellatrix.

"Don't let him impregnate you." said Lily at once.

"I won't." said Bellatrix. She turns to her master. "My body, heart and soul, belong to you master."

"I'll speak to him. Publicly you will be married to him. If he touches you. I will end his family lineage." said Voldemort.

Lily rubs her stomach and couldn't wait for her child to be born.

Voldemort turns and disappears with a swirl of his cloak.

A month later, they got a surprise. Andromeda Tonks nee Black… or now Black was in the manor with them. However, she had to be strapped to a bed without her wand. She was five months pregnant as well. She would thrash and scream and curse but it would do it no good. Lily was able to confirm she has been drinking the love potion Amortentia as she was starting to have withdrawal symptoms. She both craved to return to Edward Tonks side but she was spending most of her time sobbing at being rape and having her precious virginity taken by a lowborn mudblood.

The Healers however, told the Dark Lord Andromeda was too deep into her pregnancy to have her child terminated. She would give birth to a half blood.

Lily fed her the antidotes to the potion and Andromeda was slowly returning to her normal self.

She didn't regret that Voldemort killed Edward Tonks, she hated him. He ambush her outside the loo in her seventh year and took her to a unused classroom where he raped her. He then force her to drink Amortentia to become enslaved to him shortly before graduation. She's been trapped with that pig who fuck her all day and night. He used her families gold to keep them up and running.

Now she was pregnant with his child with no hopes of terminating the child. Andromeda cried when she heard the news knowing she had to keep her rape child.

When she was better, she got a surprise.

Lily and Bellatrix listen and watch as Andromeda, five months pregnant, being fuck by her new master. They listen to her declare her body heart and soul to her new master. Lily gave her a potion that would allow her new master's cum to sink in to the child, making the child apart of her new master as well.

Andromeda was very thankful.

When she was done, Andromeda naked with a slight bulge, was on her back with a large smile on her face as she rubs her fuck pussy that was leaking her master's cum.

At the end of July, Lily was in labor and giving birth. Both Andromeda and Bellatrix were at her side holding her hand as she pushes her baby out of her. She couldn't wait for her child to be born. She was going to be a good mother, and teach her child everything she/he needed to be a king. She would bare only a king.

After a couple of hours of pushing and intense labor pains, her child was born. Lily was on her back breathing heavily as her child was crying.

"It's a boy." the healer said as she wraps the baby up and hands him to Lily.

Lily takes her son in her arms and looks at her son. She knew right then and there, she not only gave birth to a King, but perhaps the most powerful wizard of all time. She could feel his power in her arms. Not to mention, he look just like his father. Black hair, yet he opens his eyes and she could see she was looking at her own eyes. He had her eyes. Green eyes.

"What are you going to call him?" asks Andromeda.

"Hadrian. Hadrian Black." said Lily.

"He's not a Black." said Bellatrix.

Lily turns to her friend.

"You can make him one can't you." said Lily.

Bellatrix looks at her.

"For our master, for our love… he will be a Black. Once he is old enough to take the blood of the Black. Yes… he will be a Black." said Bellatrix as she looks at the new born baby.

"My child is next." said Andromeda said as she rubs her eight month belly. "I know it's a girl."

"A girl? Why do you want a girl?" asks Bellatrix.

"Because she'll be brethren to your son Lily." said Andromeda. "As will I."

Lily looked surprised at this.

"Is that legal?" asks Lily turning to Bellatrix.

Bellatrix paused as she thinks about this.

"Well… yes, it is legal. In case one needs to expand a family lineage in case it's running out or fear of going extinct. It is possible to have multiple wives." said Bellatrix.

"We all will be there for him. To serve him when he is ready to lead us." said Andromeda she turns to Lily. "Especially you Lily."

"Me, what do you mean?" asks Lily.

"As his mother, it is your duty to teach him sex when he is old enough to learn sex. This is a custom in the Black family and most pureblood families." said Andromeda.

"You can't be serious." said Lily in shock.

"We're not. If our father hadn't died before we started Hogwarts, as family tradition goes, he was going to be our first and teach us how to be good witches in bed. When he died, we vow to wait till we found the Dark Lord and let him take us. If only that mudblood…" here, Andromeda makes a violent gesture at the thought of her enslavement.

"She's not lying. You want to be apart of our world don't you. To serve our master." said Bellatrix.

"Of course," said Lily at once.

"That means you must follow our traditions. As his mother, it is your duty to teach him the meaning of sex, so when he fucks our daughters, he fucks them good without guessing in what to do." said Bellatrix.

Lily looks at her friends before she looks down at her son.

This was something she never really thought about doing. Yet she made her choice when she gave her virginity, body, heart and soul to her master. She would obey.

"I fear our master will fall." said Andromeda.

"I wish you wouldn't talk like that." hissed Bellatrix. She however sighs as soon as she hissed. "Yet I fear you're right. He was wounded in a duel with Dumbledore. He hasn't seen us lately. I know he will be overjoyed at the birth of his son."

"If our master falls, we need someone to succeed him. He has a son, his son can lead us. Let us pledge ourselves to serve the Dark Lord's heir now and forever." said Andromeda as she places her hand forward.

Lily smiles and places her hand forward on top of Andromeda's.

Bellatrix smiles and places her hand on her sister and friend hand.

"We will teach his son everything he needs to know. When he is ready, and should the Master fall, we shall be he's slaves." said Andromeda.

The three girls smile as they made their vow.

Unknown to them, their conversation was heard and the spy quickly leaves to report to Dumbledore.

* * *

Author Note: Okay, in case the incest thing is freaking people out. Stop and think. Incest was very common in the world of Harry Potter. The Black Family is well known for marrying their own cousins. In some cases, they marry their own family for generations to keep their lineage pure. Even Sirius own parents were cousins.

So Harry is mostly going to be paired with Delphini and Nymphadora.

Please like and review. Too graphic?


	4. For the Heir

**The Dark Heir**

 **Chapter 04: For the Heir**

A year has passed and tragedy struck the three mothers. On Halloween night 1981, their Master was defeated and vanish without a trace. They heard of a prophecy foretelling his downfall. He believed it was the Longbottom's child. He went to confront them, and instead of blasting the one-year-old boy to pieces, he was destroyed instead. Now panic began to spread.

"I must go," said Bellatrix as she attempts to get up and leave. Her sister Andromeda and her best friend Lily immediately push her back down in her chair.

"You cannot. Not with Dumbledore looking for us. Death Eaters are being rounded up as we speak. Some are giving up their comrades to avoid a stay in Azkaban." said Andromeda.

"You would do no good if you get yourself captured or killed," said Lily.

"Who is the spy?" said Bellatrix.

"Severus Snape," said Lily. She broke ties with Severus because he called her a mudblood after their O.W.L.s. Only her master was allowed to call her mudblood.

"I'll kill him." hissed Bellatrix.

"He might not have been the spy," said Lily as she pushes her friend back down.

"Explain," said Andromeda.

"I'm willing to bet Snape only told Dumbledore some information to avoid a prison sentence. He was sent to Hogwarts before our master's fall wasn't he," said Lily.

"Yes, master wanted a pair of eyes on the old fool," said Bellatrix.

"Then it's possible he's merely playing the part of a traitor. We have to trust the master. Someone betrayed the Master. Someone who has been against him for years. We need to be cautious. Or we risk losing the children." said Lily.

Yes, they fear that if Dumbledore even suspected the children's true origin, he may destroy them. Or worse, turn them against their father.

The three children slept ate and bath together. They did this so they could get comfortable with being around each other whether naked or together. When they were old enough, they plan to tell them that Hadrian would marry his sisters. Already Nymphadora and Delphini love their brother and played with him all day and slept on each of his sides all night. As Delphini was the oldest, she was destined to be with Harry first. Then Nymphadora.

Dumbledore would tear this family apart.

"I must find our master," said Bellatrix.

"Yes, we all must. But we must do so… in secret. You know what is going on out there. We lost. Everyone is being rounded up. We need a plan to avoid a prison sentence and have our children taken from us." said Andromeda.

"Let us appear as prisoners," suggested Lily.

"No. I'll get my aunt to bail us out," said Bellatrix.

"Does this mean you're thinking with a clear head?" asks Andromeda.

"I want to find our master. But you're both right. My duty first must be to my daughter and to us. I haven't really spoken to my aunt since she forced me into that marriage. I'll get her to protect us. She owes it to me. If she wants her family to survive that is. She can't exactly blast all of us the family tree." said Bellatrix.

"I don't think this is a good idea," said Andromeda. "Remember, she thinks I'm a blood traitor for marrying that mudblood who rape and enslave me. Lily is a mudblood. I doubt she'll even agree to your request." said Andromeda.

"She will. She will not turn down the Heir to Slytherin," said Bellatrix.

"Something tells me she's going to curse us when she sees us," said Lily.

"Knowing our aunt, she just might," said Andromeda.

With that said, they quickly pack what little belongings they had, gathered the children and quickly head to Number 12, Grimmauld Place.

Bellatrix walks forward into the household where it was gloomy with all the dead house-elves hanging on the wall.

"Aunt Walburga?" said Bellatrix as she calls out for her aunt.

A house elf appears as he steps forward.

"Mistress Bellatrix," the house elf said.

"Hello Kreacher," said Bellatrix.

Kreacher's eyes went to the Bellatrix daughter in her sling to Andromeda and Lily, both who had their child in a sling.

"The Mistress will not be pleased you allowed a blood traitor and a mudblood into her home," said Kreacher.

"I will deal with her. I need to speak to my aunt," said Bellatrix in a commanding voice.

"She's in the living room with Lady Narcissa," said Kreacher.

"Cissy?" said Bellatrix in surprise.

"Your sister," said Lily.

"Our younger sister," said Andromeda.

Kreacher turns to walk out as the three mothers walk in the living room with Bellatrix leading.

"Don't tell her this, but his place is even worse than I remember," said Andromeda.

They enter the living room and indeed see their sister Narcissa sitting on the sofa talking to an old woman in an arms chair. The old woman had white hair and look very frail. She turns to see the three mothers enter the living room.

"You a traitor too." hissed Walburga. "You bring a blood traitor, and a mudblood into my home. The home of my forefathers!"

"If I was a traitor I wouldn't be here standing before you." hissed Bellatrix coldly to her aunt. She turns to her sister. "Why are you here Cissy?"

"My husband has been arrested and I've come to… get him release," said Narcissa as she looks at her sisters and the mudblood Lily.

Walburga had Narcissa marry Lucius Malfoy almost immediately upon her graduation from Hogwarts. She got pregnant right away and had his son.

Bellatrix and Andromeda raise their eyebrow and wonder if she was doing this out of duty to her marriage, or out of love.

"That man still hasn't put a child in you has he?" cut in Walburga as she eyes Bellatrix carefully.

"No," said Bellatrix coolly. "Nor shall he."

"Foolish girl. I heard he got himself arrested. It will take some time to get him released but I'll make sure he'll put a child in you, a pureblood child in you if that is the first thing he'll do before I die of old age…"

"You'll do no such thing." hissed Bellatrix.

Walburga eyes her niece carefully.

"First you allow an unworthy wizard to impregnate you now you refuse to carry out the Black name. I should disown you." snaps Walburga.

"You won't do that. You will protect us from the Ministry. All three of us." hissed Bellatrix.

"I will not," shouted Walburga.

The babies in their slings start to wake and start crying.

"Kreacher, take the children and put them with Draco," said Narcissa.

Kreacher does as he was commanded.

"Hurt them, and I'll flay you alive." hissed Bellatrix. Kreacher looks at Bellatrix with unblinkable eyes and disappears with the three children.

"What makes you think you are welcome in my home?" said Walburga.

"For your information, Hadrian is the Dark Lord's heir," said Bellatrix. Walburga and Narcissa look at Bellatrix who looks at them unflinching. "So is my daughter. I told you, I only allowed the Dark Lord to bred me."

"Bollocks. True your blood is pure as it goes, but I seriously doubt that the Dark Lord would…" began Walburga.

"It's true," said Andromeda.

"Don't speak blood traitor." hissed Walburga. Andromeda falls silent under her aunt's hateful glare.

"Both Lily and myself are the Dark Lord's mistress. We both bore him children. In fact, all three of us are his mistresses. We need our children protect before Dumbledore learns of their true lineage." said Bellatrix.

"Bollocks. That mudblood would never sire a child from the Dark Lord. She should be dead." hissed Walburga.

"Little Hadrian already speaks Parseltongue," said Bellatrix.

Narcissa and Walburga stare at Bellatrix.

They knew Parseltongue was a rare and gifted magical art. Only those who were apart of Slytherin's bloodline were allowed to wield it.

"Impossible," said Walburga.

"So does my daughter. I heard them both hissing at one another. They have a fondness for snakes. My daughter is the Dark Lord's daughter. He is her father." said Bellatrix.

Walburga looks at her niece carefully.

"You swear it," said Walburga coldly.

"I swear it, upon the blood of my ancestors," said Bellatrix.

This was dangerous to invoke. If she was lying, she would not only be disowned, but she would lose her magic. She would be worse off than a squib.

"Then explain the mudblood!" hissed Walburga as she looks at Lily. "Why would the Dark Lord even allow himself to be tainted by a witch with no…"

"If you knew as we do, you would not be so hard on her. Even the Dark Lord invited mudbloods to join his cause. He believed the worthless should rule, but those with talents and potential should be nurtured and welcome. Lily Evans is one of the most gifted witches of the ages. She is a talented duellist. Remarkable with charms. In fact, she earned her Charms Mastery just three months ago. She's also one of the best potionist I have ever seen. She saved Andy as well." said Bellatrix.

"Saving a blood traitor does not mean…"

"If you knew the truth, you would not be so quick to judge me." snaps Andromeda.

Walburga looks at her niece with a cold look.

"Then explain. I heard the Dark Lord killed your worthless choice of a husband. Why he spare you?" demands Walburga.

"You really think I married that mudblood willingly?!" said Andromeda in anger. "I told you before, Aunt Walburga, that I would seek the Dark Lord and bear him a child. That was my dream. I didn't care about being his mistress or if he was using me. I wanted his child and only his. In my seventh year at Hogwarts, a week before I was graduating, that mudblood, Edward Lupin ambush me outside the loo and rape me in an unused classroom. The timing was perfect for him, as all the teachers were in the Great Hall dealing with O.W.L.s. and N.E.W.T.s. After he finished raping me, he forced me to drink Amortentia. If you know your potions then you know…"

"He enslaved you. That means the marriage is invalid," said Narcissa. "Aunt Walburga, a marriage can only be valid without being under the influence of any spells or potions. You know this to be true."

"Why did the Dark Lord save you then. I would have just killed you," asks Walburga.

"We ask him to. After I gave birth to my daughter, I told our master of Andy's situation, and he sought her out and brought her to me. Lily was able to not only see she was under the influence of Amortentia but also create a perfect antidote which nearly removed the potion influence out of Andy." said Bellatrix.

"When the Dark Lord invaded that worthless place called a house…" began Andromeda, "Tonks didn't even bother to fight. The moment he saw the Dark Lord he shouted at me to fight him off as he attempted to run. The Dark Lord quickly put me in bindings then he killed him. I was taken to the Dark Lord's manor where I eventually regain my freedom but learn I had to keep my child. The child that bastard put in me. Thankfully, Lily did allow some blood of the Dark Lord to be apart of my daughter," said Andromeda.

"What do you mean?" ask Walburga carefully.

"It's the Successor Potion. Very rare and almost unheard of." began Lily. "What it does, is if a witch is pregnant, but wants the father to be different, must have the new father sexual orgasm eject into the fetus were the new father will override the old father's DNA. Andromeda had sexual intercourse with the Dark Lord for nearly two months to ensure her daughter would be the Dark Lord's. Nymphadora Black does have a bit of the Dark Lord in her, but she's not a true heir."

"All three of you?" said Walburga in surprise.

"You are wondering why did the Dark Lord choose a mudblood to bear him a child. The truth is, while the idea of putting purebloods on top is our notion. The Dark Lord wants worthy people to carry out the name wizard. So many worthless wizards are out there disgracing our name. The idea is to rebuild our world with the right people on top. That means accepting mudbloods. Worthy mudbloods. Lily is such a mudblood. She was chosen by the Dark Lord himself and has been with him for four years." said Bellatrix.

"Four years? She's just a whelp. How are you?" Walburga said turning to Lily with a hateful glare at Lily.

"Nineteen," replies Lily. Lily was slightly intimidated. Her master was not here to bail her out. The elderly witch looks like she wanted to flay her where she stood. Yet she would place her trust in Bellatrix.

"You're a child. Even if you're a legal adult. Do your parents approve of you being the Dark Lord's slave?" asks Walburga.

"The Dark Lord killed them when they tried to tell Dumbledore," said Lily.

"And you approve?" asks Walburga.

Lily lets out a heavy breath. "I wish they would understand. Some part of me hates that he killed them. I, however, respect what he did because it meant I could be with him. I am meant to be with him."

"We want you to give her son the name and mantle of Black," said Bellatrix.

"An outsider! Leading House Black! I will not have it!" said Walburga angrily.

"He is the Dark Lord's true heir. He is already set to marry into House Black. Both my daughter and Andromeda's daughter will marry him when they are of age." said Bellatrix.

"Aren't they siblings?" asks Narcissa.

"Come now Cissy, you know as well as I do, our family loves marrying one another. This is no different. With the blood of Slytherin and Black together; a powerful combination this will be." said Bellatrix. Cissy looks at her sister in surprise and with a raised eyebrow.

Walburga leans back in her chair and it showed she was thinking carefully.

"Regulus dead. Sirius betrays our family. Only you three are left to succeed this family. As you are the oldest Bellatrix the title will pass to you. You sure you want the mudbloods child to be the next in line? Even if he is the Dark Lord's heir?" said Walburga.

"I'm doing this for the sake of our family. He is worthy. We will groom him to be the perfect Black. Since Regulus is dead, we can pass it off that he was having an affair with Lily Evans and they were secretly wed. You can do that can't you." said Bellatrix as she looks at her aunt with a cold expression on her face.

Walburga taps her bony fingers against the armchair. She looks at her oldest niece with cold calculating eyes. Finally, she sighs.

"I cannot keep disowning family. Narcissa son is set to take the mantle of Malfoy. Leaving me with no successor left. Very well. I accept, but if you fail me, you and your children will be cursed to lose your magic forever." said Walburga.

Bellatrix smiles.

"We already have succeeded. He will be a true successor to the name Black. I plan to teach him to be a true Black." said Bellatrix.

"See that you do. He is a half-blood. A great shame to this family. Yet he will be marrying a pureblood. That is enough to ease my old heart." said Walburga.

"How soon can you get the Ministry off our scent? I'm sure there are a couple of followers already rating me out that I'm a faithful Death Eater," said Bellatrix.

"I'll begin at once. The Ministry still owes me years of favors. I'll get your husband out Narcissa. As for you three, try to appear as true noblewomen. I trust you still remember how to." said Walburga.

"What do you mean?" asks Lily.

"We have so much to teach you. I understand you were apart of the Slug Club," said Andromeda. Lily nods her head.

"They're a lot like those. For our children's sake, we need to build ourselves great connections. It means going to these gatherings." said Andromeda.

"Those again," moans Lily.

"They're not so bad. To build a good name for our children we must… present ourselves as worthy witches. Given how all three of us are beautiful, every wizard is going to seek our hand in marriage." said Andromeda.

Lily makes a mock impression of gaging. She was thinking of James Potter. He would love to marry her in a heartbeat. He advances on her for years at Hogwarts. In their sixth and seventh year, he really was attempting to get her to sleep with him. The one girl he could not charm.

"Kreacher!" said Walburga.

Kreacher appears with a soft pop.

"Yes, Mistress?" asks Kreacher.

"Andromeda, Bellatrix and the mudblood Lily are now welcome in this House and in the House of Black. You will follow their orders to the later. Show them to their rooms. I have work to do."

The three girls get up and follow Kreacher towards the upper levels.

"Before you go. Look at this," said Walburga as she hands the Daily Prophet to Bellatrix before Bellatrix could walk up the stairs.

Bellatrix takes the newspaper and walks up the stairs.

They enter a room where it was kept clean and furbish.

Bellatrix opens the paper.

"Now I see why the Lestrange's were captured," mutters Bellatrix.

'What do you mean?" asks Lily as she sits on the bed.

Bellatrix turns the paper so Andromeda and Lily could see the cover.

James Potter Murder! Sirius Black Traitor!

Lily grabs the paper and reads quickly.

Apparently, after the Dark Lord disappeared, the Lestrange brothers and a few other Death Eaters attack James Potter in his home with his girlfriend, killing them both. There were signs of them being tortured for some time before they were killed. Apparently the Lestrange attack James Potter with the information given to them by Sirius Black, who was reported to be a Death Eater and the Dark Lord's spy. He also killed Peter Pettigrew before he was captured by Aurors.

"Sirius Black, a traitor? And a Dark Lord's spy?" said Lily in surprise.

"Perhaps we judge him too harshly. Aunt Walburga will be pleased he didn't betray our family," said Andromeda.

"It's a lie," said Lily. The Black sisters turn to look at Lily. "I know them. I lived with them for seven years. Sirius Black would never betray James Potter. They were as close as brothers. Something is missing. I think someone is setting Sirius Black up. The real traitor."

"I'll tell Aunt Walburga before she decides to reinstate Sirius," said Bellatrix as she gets up to tell her aunt the news.

Lily falls back on the bed and was having a hard time believing everything that has happened.

"What's on your mind?" asks Andromeda.

"Everything is going downhill for us. I wonder if we'll be truly alright," said Lily.

Andromeda bends down and kisses Lily on the lips. Lily opens her mouth and french kisses her friend.

"We'll be fine. We may have lost the Dark Lord, but we have his Dark Heir. In him, we will follow." said Andromeda.

"Remember when we all breastfed him," said Lily with a smile.

Andromeda grew a grin as she remembers breastfeeding Lily's son.

They took turns breastfeeding each other's children. The one who had the greatest effect on them was Hadrian.

The moment he began to suck on their nipple, electric waves of pleasure rip through their bodies in a tidal wave of pleasure. They orgasm as he continues to feed of their breast milk. All three of them took turns and every time he suck on their nipples for their breast milk, they would orgasm as if they were having sex with their master.

At one year old, he was looking a lot like his father with Lily's beautiful green eyes.

"Is our plan still in motion?" asks Lily.

"If our master doesn't return, then yes it is," said Andromeda.

All three girls loved their master and loved being his mistress. With him gone, they would have trouble sleeping.

Their master would fuck all three of them every day and his sexual appetite would only increase every day. Sometimes, he would fuck them in front of the children because he wanted them.

The plan now that the master was gone, if he didn't return, Lily son would be their new master, as he was the Dark Lord's heir. Like they did with the Dark Lord, they would give him their body, heart, and soul.

It took some time for Lily to agree as well, but she did know she needs some love herself.

They also swore no wizard would touch them.

"I need to make sexual relief potions," mutters Lily.

"Why?" asks Andromeda.

Lily turns to her friend.

"Without the master. You know it's going to be hard to keep our legs closed," said Lily.

Bellatrix comes back and looks at her sister and friend.

"You two alright," asks Bellatrix.

"Yeah," they said.

"I told our aunt. Tomorrow Lily you will be Lily Black. My husband is going to be in Azkaban. As will his brother. I really tried to get my marriage annual but Aunt Walburga believes it was best to keep it intact for his family wealth and connections." said Bellatrix bitterly.

"What's the plan?" asks Andromeda.

"We stay here for a bit. Let things die down out there. I suspect a few turncoats have already given my name up. I'm willing to bet my… 'husband' gave me up." said Bellatrix.

"If the Auror asks you any question, just lie and say you were threatened that they would kill your daughter. You had no intention of helping them. The most you did was heal their wounds." said Lily.

"Good idea. Bloody turncoats. As soon as the master is gone, they give up without a fight. Only a few are still fighting." said Bellatrix.

"They won't last. Alastor Moody is being relentless in bringing them in," said Lily.

"I know. I should kill him," mutters Bellatrix.

"He's one of the best Aurors out there. I doubt the three of us teaming up with one another will do much against him. He was personally trained by Dumbledore." said Andromeda.

"We need to be patient. Our master is gone. His cause is not. Harry needs to be trained to succeed his father. To succeed where our master failed." added Lily.

"There is something that troubles me," said Andromeda.

"What is it?" asks Bellatrix.

"Well, given how often our master fucks us. We should be pregnant right now with his child. Yet none of us are pregnant. Lily has been with him for four years. You have been with him for seven years Bella. I've been with him for a year. In all this time, you two got pregnant only once. Why?" said Andromeda.

Lily and Bellatrix paused as they heard Andromeda's question.

Yes, this was indeed odd.

Bellatrix should have around five or six kids by now. Lily should have around three. Andromeda herself should be pregnant or close to labor.

Yet all three had their slim bodies with no signs of being pregnant.

"He might have a low sperm count," said Lily softly.

"What does that mean?" the Black sisters asks.

"You really look down at muggles." scuffs Lily as she looks at the Black sisters. "As you know, when a wizard cums inside a witch, he fertilizes her eggs. Yet not all these swimmers make it to the egg. There should be around fifteen million swimmers that should be swimming to your egg. If he is low, then the odds of getting pregnant from him are very slim."

"How do you know this?" asks Bella.

"Learn it in primary school. Muggles do science on the body so they have an understanding of both male and female bodies," said Lily.

"Is there a way to increase the sperm count?" asks Andromeda.

"Exercise. The more you exercise, the higher your sperm count. Speaking of which we should exercise too." said Lily.

"Why?" asks Bellatrix.

"Well for one, we could take potions to keep our bodies in perfect health but those do also have side effects. Like we'll be gaining weight. I hear a Molly Weasley is really porky, you want to look like that. Another key fact is that we'll live longer and people who do exercise general look better for generations. I've seen witches in their thirties, and they almost look like fifty years old. You want to look like an old woman when you are thirty, or would you rather look the same as you do now?" said Lily.

Both sisters look at Lily.

"We should make little Harry exercise then. We want him to be a true successor," said Andromeda.

"Leave that to me. I know a few things about exercise," said Lily.

"Wizards don't normally exercise," mutters Bellatrix.

"No. They don't. I know there are potions to increase sexual activities. But these potions do have some side effects. I know those buffoons James Potter and Sirius Black takes them." said Lily.

"Quidditch players do exercise. I think Aurors do too," said Andromeda.

"It's puzzling. The master shoots so much cum in each of us. So it's hard to image he has a low sperm count." said Bellatrix.

"It would explain why we're not pregnant though," said Andromeda.

"I have been trying for seven years to carry the Dark Lord's child. I have one," mutters Bellatrix.

"Andromeda said she still wants to follow the plan. Do you want to do it as well?" asks Lily.

"Have your son's child. Of course. He is the Dark Lord's chosen heir." said Bellatrix.

"Will you carry your son's child? It would be your own grandchild of course," said Andromeda.

Lily closes her eyes and rubs her stomach.

"I don't know. If it happens, it happens," said Lily.

"Oh no, you don't. You will have his child," said Bellatrix. "It's your duty."

Lily knew this to be true. Without her master, she was bound to serve her son. She was a born slut. Destined to serve the master. Without the master, her son was next in line for her to follow. And the Dark Lord's son was her own son.

"I miss him," mutters Lily.

She wishes he was there fucking her senseless like he did the first time to her.

"It's late. Let's get some sleep. The children are sleeping as well. Who turn is it?" said Bellatrix as she asks who was up next for their mother duties.

"Mine," said Lily.

They took turns taking care of their children when they woke in the middle of the night.

Lily gets up and walks to her room.

Lily drops her robes and walks towards the mirror.

Her body felt so empty without her master to be here. She hopes she was a good mother to her son. How she aches for her master to be inside of her.

Bellatrix was convinced he was still alive. She showed them her mark and it was faint, but still active. He must have been fatally wounded. Bellatrix was the only one of the three of them who had his mark. The other two didn't have his mark. They were nothing more than slaves to his desires.

"Thirteen more years," mutters Lily.

That is when she was to teach her son the joy of sex. Bellatrix was going to push her to carry her own grandchild.

After she learns about incest from Bellatrix she did some research. She was very honest about incest. Some families even married one another.

The Lestrange brothers were an odd case. Brothers, yet cousins. For their parents married despite being siblings.

Even the Black family was famous for marrying their own blood.

In the muggle world, this course of action would be wrong, but in the magical world, there was no law against it.

Lily climbs into bed and quickly lays down. She soon falls asleep hoping to get as much sleep as possible before the child would wake.

* * *

Author Notes: Okay I hope this explains Voldemort situation. So because of the Horcrux, he has an increase in sexual activity. Meaning he needs a lot of sex given the number of Horcruxes he has. However, there is a side effect. It also decreases a males sperm count. If a women were to create a Horcrux, she would be unable to produce eggs yet also be highly sexually active. So a child born from a Horcrux user is very rare. Lily was with him for four years, she has only one child. Bellatrix was with him for seven years, she also has one. Andromeda for a year, she only has a half child. Meaning her daughter has a bit of the Dark Lord in her, but is not a true child. All three of them should be heavily pregnant right now, but they're not.

So Hadrian (Harry) Black (Not Potter) is going to be like a grey wizard. He will have some light and dark in him. One thing that is common, is that some light people follow dark people. Just as there are dark people who follow the light. He has the best of both worlds.

This story is also going to be a harem.

I'll explain later.

Please like and review.

Oh before you post, Lily, Andromeda, and Bellatrix will no longer be under the Dark Lord's influence. They will submit themselves to Harry. Interesting twist don't you think. To explain, the Dark Lord place them under spells to obey his will and desire. He must keep placing these spell on them. Without him to reinforce the spells, the three witches will break free. They will never realize it though. They will think they are chosen Harry on their own will. The spell is currently urging them to follow Harry but as he gets older, the spell is broken but they chose to submit themselves to him. Sort of like a drug addiction. When you have cravings for something even though you know it's wrong.

Current Ages of the Trio.

Lily Evans - 19

Andromeda Black - 19

Bellatrix Black - 21

For fun here is Narcissa Malfoy age.

Narcissa Malfoy - 18

Lucius Malfoy - 24


	5. Sisterhood

**The Dark Heir**

Author Notes: Okay this chapter might be a little disturbing. What you're about to read is something I don't recommend or encourage for anyone to do. If it bothers you I apologize in advance.

 **Chapter 05: Sisterhood**

Five years past, Walburga Black finally past away. Harry and his 'sisters' grew up with their mothers and as they called them, aunts.

Ten years have passed since the Dark Lord has vanished.

Harry, Delphini, and Nymphadora were eleven years old now.

Bellatrix was strict, teaching them manners and how to speak. Lily was their teacher. Teaching the two girls and her son magic of every subject. Andromeda helps them with their clothes.

The three sisters also spent most of their time at gatherings. They were very popular. All three were very beautiful and gorgeous. Bellatrix wore long sleeves to hide her dark mark.

Today was no different. They were attending a gathering for the new Minister of Magic.

The three mothers each wore an elegant dress robe. Lily was red and sleeveless and a bit low cut, making her breast look bigger. Andromeda was green and also low cut. Bellatrix was black.

"Are my boobs big enough?" Asks Andromeda as she pushes her breast up.

"They're fine. Remember no sleeping with anyone. We serve Harry." said Bellatrix.

"I would never betray my future master," said Andromeda.

"How many will attempt to woo us?" asks Lily.

"Dozens," said Bellatrix.

The three mothers were Briton most desirable bachelorettes. Many have already sought their hands in marriage. They've been on the front covers of Witch Weekly and in the Daily Prophet. Bellatrix, being a bit more wild of the three had all three of them post in there lingerie and naked for exclusive photo shoots in Witch Weekly which also saw them a lot of galleons, and love letters, and hate mail. They knew countless wizards, both married and single, kept these pictures and dreamed about them. Among other things.

Most nights they read their letters giggling like little girls as they read each letter.

Some men sent pics of their junks that was enhanced to watch them jack off. They laugh at these men failed to impress them. They would burn them as they were unimpressive. Without the Dark Lord, their love was to Harry. They were waiting for him to be old enough to claim them. Both Black sisters swore their second child would be Harry's.

"Careful what you drink. I have no doubt that we'll be drugged for sex," said Lily.

"Cissy coming with Lucius?" ask Andromeda.

"Yes, I think Lucius is a fool," said Bellatrix.

Lucius didn't like Lily. She was a mudblood. Yet even he would not dare upset Bellatrix. The power of Black was in her hands until Harry turn seventeen.

"I want a big cock in me," said Lily sadly.

"We all do. We want master here," said Andromeda.

"Let's go," said Bellatrix.

While Harry was to look after his sisters, Kreacher was not allowed to have anyone to leave or enter the manor.

The three mothers disapparate and left.

The three mothers enter the gathering and everyone turns to look at them. As usual, the males were elevator scanning them with their eyes as the women eye them with jealousy.

They enter the gathering and shook hands with several people.

They walk around and almost immediately, they could see every wizard undressing them with their eyes.

"Remind me again why we did those poses," said Lily underneath her teeth. She hated the glares she was receiving.

"We need support for our future master, if his mother is desirable by all, and those close him, then he can rule this island how he sees fits. This is the first step to forge his kingdom," replies Bellatrix in a soft voice.

There was still so many pureblood laws. Yet Lily was not only beautiful and gorgeous, she was desirable. Smart and beautiful, a dangerous combination.

"I should have never agreed to be naked in that special," said Andromeda.

"If I recall, you got plenty of admirers," said Bellatrix.

"I do not want a repeat of what that pig did to me," said Andromeda.

"We won't let that happen. You drank the antidote didn't you," said Lily looking at her friend or sister-in-law.

"I did," said Andromeda.

"I'll flay any wizard who attempts to get in me," mutters Bellatrix.

The trio walks around talking and dining.

"Awe, Lily!" said a booming voice.

Lily turns and saw perhaps her favorite and worst teacher from Hogwarts.

"Professor Slughorn," said Lily as she gives a short bow to her potions teacher.

"I'm no longer Professor now. You can call me Horace," he said as he smiles at her.

"If you're not teaching, what brings you here?" asks Lily. The Black sisters watch this carefully.

"Social interaction. Still good to meet people," said Horace Slughorn in a booming voice.

"Awe yes, I trust you know my sisters-in-law. Andromeda and Bellatrix Black," said Lily as she introduces her friends.

"Of course, of course. I remember both you. I didn't expect you knew Lily, Andromeda." said Horace.

"Regulus spoke highly of her," said Andromeda with a smile.

"Yes, terrible what happened to him. Are the stories true?" asks Slughorn.

"I don't know. He came home one day, really frantic and told me to watch our son, then he got his cloak and disappeared. The next thing I heard, he was dead." said Lily sadly. Lily eyes were watery but that was because she was thinking of her master who was gone from her life.

"I'm surprised Walburga didn't disown you and your son," said Slughorn.

"I talk her out of it. Little Harry, is her grandson and a Black. If she disowns him then House Black would cease to exist." said Bellatrix.

"Bellatrix. Still a formidable duelist?" asks Slughorn.

"I keep my skills up to date," said Bellatrix.

"Who succeed you at Hogwarts?" asks Lily.

"Dumbledore hired young Severus Snape. Speaking of which…"

"Horace, I was wondering when I would run into you," said Dumbledore as he walks over casually.

At the sight of Dumbledore, the three witches instantly focus on their occlumency to shield their minds from Dumbledore. He could not learn they were the Dark Lord's mistress.

"Headmaster," said Lily as she looks at her former headmaster.

Dumbledore turns to look at them and a twinkle appeared in his eyes. Lily tries to look at him without blinking. They could see he was attempting to use legilimency on them. They pray their occlumency would hold.

"How are you, Lily? I understand you're still unemployed," said Dumbledore with a soft smile.

"Yes, well… no one wants to hire a muggleborn." said Lily sadly. "They merely want me as an assistant."

"I could use you at Hogwarts," said Dumbledore with a warm smile.

"Really? What do you need me to teach?" asks Lily with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, if possible, for you to take over as the Charms positions. I still remember your scores, Outstanding since your first day. Professor Flitwick could retire. He's not getting any younger. If you want, you could teach Defense Against the Dark Arts for a bit…" said Dumbledore.

"Why not have Bellatrix teach that subject. She is a specialist in counter-spells against the Dark Arts," said Lily.

Dumbledore lost his smiles and looks at Lily with unblinking eyes. He as not looking at Bellatrix at all.

"She struggles in Hogwarts. It is true all students are welcome back at Hogwarts, but given how you already have some experience in tutoring and teaching others I think you're a better choice," said Dumbledore.

This was a lie. They could see it. Bellatrix did have a dark history and she was well known for it. She was even seen attacking people during the first war.

They quickly spun a story that she was under the Imperius curse and the Death Eaters would rape her every day for fun. As well as practice the Cruciatus Curse on her. When she got pregnant, she was put in a cell with no light. She said she didn't know who the father is. Her story was told in front of the entire Wizengamot and they couldn't convict her. They couldn't curse her for what was done to her. During the trial, Andromeda was holding her niece and daughter praying her sister wouldn't get convicted. They smiled and cheered when no one would convict her.

Two people, however, did not buy the story. Barty Crouch, and Dumbledore. Crouch looked like he was forced to swallow a lemon when he cleared her of all charges. Dumbledore just looks at Bellatrix with unblinkable eyes. Yet it was clear he did not buy the story.

The trio disappeared for a year, to 'shake off' the effects that were done to them. Bellatrix story was not unheard of. Many witches were kidnap and rape during the Death Eater reign.

A year later, after Lily told them about what muggle models would do for money, appeared in Witch Weekly for some galleons. Andromeda would do the negotiating. Witch Weekly at first was unsure to do what they wanted. When they did, they reach their highest record sales ever recorded. A special was put out with ten thousand copies only, that was of them nude and playing with toys and each other. Needless to say, the trio became the most desirable witches in Briton.

Lily introduce them to female muggle lingerie, and sex shops.

They were shocked that muggles were so… kinky.

They would do little shows for Harry and he would look at them and either clap for approval or shake his head in disapproval.

Harry's favorite was the low cut booty panties. For a strange reason, he seemed to hate the thongs and g-strings. When Lily showed him hers, he walks over and pulls them down, laughing and giggling as he does so. Lily pulled them back up in embarrassment, but Harry seemed to like how his mother was embarrassed.

It didn't help that Bellatrix was telling Harry that he was going to fuck and impregnate his mother. Lily would turn crimson like her when Harry was clapping in approval.

Then came when he said the magic words.

Harry called his mother a mudblood slut.

The moment her three-year-old son said those words, Lily orgasms as she was making breakfast. She collapses on the ground trying to control herself as she attempts to close her legs as she started making a pool underneath her where she was sitting.

Lily looks at Bellatrix and she had a grin and a large smile on her face and she knew Bellatrix told her son to call her that.

The orgasm was even more intense when he said it.

Harry soon learn to control his mother with those words. When he didn't get his way, he would call his mother a mudblood slut causing her legs to feel weak as she collapses under a powerful orgasm.

Andromeda could see this was torture for Lily and spoke Harry about only saying those words in the house and when they were alone without a guest. It sort of ruin Bellatrix fun but Harry soon learn he had power over his mother.

The three women did exercise and mostly yoga. They bought Yoga outfits and Harry seemed to love them.

Lily thought of not approaching her son sexually began to decrease over the years. Bellatrix influence no doubt.

They went to the muggle world to do yoga for their exercise. Needless to say, they always got stares.

"I'm sorry you feel that way Profesor," said Lily sadly.

"Just give it some thought. I trust your son is coming to Hogwarts," asks Dumbledore.

"He is. Did you send him the acceptance letter?" said Lily.

"It should arrive tomorrow. I understand both Delphini and Nymphadora are also coming. What house do you think your children will be sorted in?" asks Dumbledore.

"Slytherin," they said at once.

Dumbledore looks at them with a raised eyebrow.

"Harry always gets what he wants and he's really ambitious. He even learned how to control me at three years old," explains Lily.

"Delphini is a slippery one. I have a hard time controlling her," said Bellatrix.

"Nymphadora is… well… she has ambitious." said Andromeda.

"I heard what happen to you Andromeda. Is it true?" said Horace.

Andromeda's face fell as she recalls her rape.

"Yes, he did rape me. Then he enslaved me by forcing me to drink Amortentia. He kept me under it for some time. When the Dark Lord captured me, he imprisons me. I was saved after his fall. For that, I'm forever thankful to Neville Longbottom." said Andromeda as she gives off a slight lie.

"I must offer my apologies, Lady Andromeda. I have upgraded Hogwarts wards to prevent another rape from occurring on grounds again. I assure you, it will not happen to your daughter." said Dumbledore.

"Thank you, headmaster," said Andromeda with a smile.

"I did have some Amortentia disappear. I would never have suspect, he stole it. He was a shameful wizard in the end." said Horace sadly.

Andromeda loved her daughter. There was no mistake about that. Her only regret was that her daughter was a rape child. A product of one man's sexual desire to have what he could have.

"I must say, that was very daring what you three did in Witch Weekly," said Horace.

Andromeda and Bellatrix smile as Lily turns crimson.

"It was Bellatrix idea. I told them about muggle models and they were… keen on doing it." said Lily.

"Really, muggles do this all the time?" said Dumbledore as he sounded very interesting.

"Since the ancient days, I believe. It really kicked off around 1946. After world war two to encourage muggle men and troops. They're mostly used for sports these days." said Lily.

"Interesting, Ludo may do the same," said Dumbledore with a chuckle.

Ludo Bagman, the new Head of Magical Sports and Games.

"Are you three planning on doing some more shots?" asks Horace.

Lily turns to her old professor with a raised eyebrow. She wonders if he fancies her.

"We haven't thought about it for awhile," said Andromeda.

"Dumbledore!" a voice said as they turn to see the newly elected Minister of Magic towards them.

"Cornelius," said Dumbledore in a warm voice.

Lily, Andromeda, and Bellatrix did not like Fudge. They saw him as an idiot. Yet they put up with him because they knew how to control him.

"Any news from the Ministry? I trust the new tax laws are beneficial," asks Bellatrix.

"Oh it's working splendidly," said Fudge happily. "Some protests, but it's settling in nicely. I must offer my thanks. You set that bill nicely."

Lily smiles.

She looked down because she was a mudblood, but she knew the laws better than the purebloods.

"It's late. We must return home," said Andromeda as she ends the conversation.

Bellatrix and Lily turn to look at her but she points to the time. They look and see it was indeed late. It was 21:47. The children would be up all night if they didn't get them to bed.

"Sorry, but being single parents is hard work. Professor, Minister," said Lily as the trio said their goodbyes and leave.

When they got home, they enter the living room to see their children on the floor sleeping.

"What did they do?" wonders Lily out loud.

"They were chasing each other around," said Kreacher as he walks up to them.

They bend down and pick up their children.

Lily looks down at her son's sleeping face and wonders if her master looks like her son when he was her son's age.

Lily walks up to the second floor and puts her son in the master bedroom.

She moves his hair out of his face and smiles at him.

"You're such a mudblood slut mom," mutters Harry.

Lily collapse as she was once again overcome by her orgasm.

'Even in his sleep, he still controls me. I can't imagine what it will be like when he turns fourteen.' thought Lily as she attempts to stop having her juices from spraying all over the floor. Kreacher was going to be upset cleaning up her juices.

Lily tries to recover and stands back up with shaking legs. She bends down and attempts to kiss her son on his forehead.

Harry hand shot up and grabs Lily and pulls her down into a swift kiss on the lips. Lily was surprised by his act. Her son opens his eyes showing he was awake.

She breaks the kiss and looks at her son.

"How long you've been awake?" asks Lily.

"Since you were carrying me up the stairs," said Harry as he sits up.

"And where did you learn to kiss?" asks Lily.

"Aunt Bella had me practice with Delphi," said Harry.

"And why did you kiss me?" asks Lily.

"Nympha dared me to," said Harry with a grin.

"Anything else I should know?" asks Lily.

"Turn around," said Harry.

Lily raised an eyebrow but does as she was told. With a tug, her dress comes down causing her breast to spring free. Then his hands reach up and grope her breast. Lily face turn crimson at her son's touch.

"Aunt Bella said I have to give you a child," said Harry.

"If you want to," said Lily.

"Why?" asks Harry.

Lily reaches up and removes her son's hand from her breast. She turns to face him. She holds his hand together as she looks at her son. The son she loved more than anything in the world.

"You're young Harry. When you are fourteen, I'll tell you. On that day, you will understand why I have done what I have done for you. The choice will be yours. Now, I'm assuming Delphi told you to grope my breast." asks Lily.

"That and something else," said Harry. He didn't even look guilty or embarrassed.

"What else?" asks Lily.

"Strip," said Harry.

Lily raises an eyebrow at her son.

"Why?" asks Lily wondering if this was going to lead to something dangerous.

"I've seen you naked before mom," said Harry.

He has indeed. They've even bath together.

Lily lets out a heavy sigh.

"Fine, but don't cross any lines," warns Lily. She stands up and removes her dress robe. Within seconds, she was naked before her son.

"Get on your hands and knees across from me," said Harry.

Lily knew what was coming. She has never been spanked before. Yet she does as she was told.

Harry pulled back his hand and spanks his mother. Lily lets out a little cry as she does so.

At five five, she was small. Harry was already four ten. He was getting tall, like his father before him. So he was getting close to her height.

Each time he slaps her bare ass Lily could feel herself getting aroused.

'He's going to be really terrible when he is old enough.' Lily thought.

Harry finally stops after twenty spankings. Lily's ass was a bit red.

"Who dared you?" asks Lily as she climbs over and sits facing her son.

"They both did. They said you would like it. Did you?" said Harry.

"It was an experience," replies Lily.

"I don't want to hurt you, mom. I just…" began Harry.

"Don't worry about that Harry," said Lily as she holds her son's hand. "Tell me, what is your dream?"

"To be the Harem King!" said Harry with a smile on his face as he stands up in triumph.

Damn Bellatrix and her influence. She has been teaching Harry that he was going to have lots of mistresses at a young age. As well as lots of children.

"What did Aunt Bella tell you?" asks Lily as Harry climbs back in bed.

"That all females in this house will be my slaves," said Harry.

"That includes me. I can't tell you everything, you're young. But know this. I know, deep in my heart, I was meant to serve you. Now and forever. When you get old enough, you will understand. Now, I trust you've been keeping up with your studies." said Lily in a stern voice.

Harry gulp as he looks at his mother. When it came to studies, she was as strict as they came. Not to mention a demon when teaching. A gentle demon.

"I have," said Harry.

"What do you need help with?" asks Lily.

"Divination," mutters Harry as he looks away.

Lily smiles and leans forward and kisses her son's forehead.

"That is not an easy subject. It's okay if you don't understand it," said Lily.

"I'm your son. I'm supposed to be the best," said Harry.

"Being the best doesn't mean you're the best at everything. I never did like that subject," said Lily.

"Mudblood slut," said Harry.

Lily grabs her son as she was once again overcome with a powerful orgasm.

"Please stop saying that. Only when we're in bed together," said Lily.

"We are in bed together," said Harry.

"You know what I mean. I think your father put a spell on me to react to those words," said Lily.

Harry was no stranger to sex. Lily taught him and his 'sister's' the basics of sex when he was eight years old. She told him he would be sexually mature when he was fourteen.

"Aunt Bella says you must be my first," said Harry.

"In most pureblood families it's the parent's job to teach their children the joy and wonders of sex," replies Lily.

"Is sex really that wonderful?" asks Harry.

"It's very addicting. If you're as good as your father, then I don't think I could ever disobey you," replies Lily.

"Why can't you teach me now?" asks Harry.

"I doubt we can enjoy it. You're also too young. It's not time yet." replies Lily.

"Have you've ever been with grandpa?" asks Harry.

"Muggles don't follow this life. So no. It's also illegal in the muggle world." said Lily.

"Can I ask, do you want to do this?" asks Harry.

Lily looks at her son carefully. He was so good at hiding his feelings.

"What brought this on?" asks Lily.

"Well, as you said, you weren't raised to do this. You're a muggbleborn. If it bothers you I could go to Aunt Andy or Aunt Bella…" began Harry.

Lily puts her finger on Harry's lip to stop him from speaking.

"As I told you. When you turn fourteen, that choice will be up to you. Remember, I may be your mother. But I'm also your slave. I already sign the contract that binds me to your will." said Lily.

"So you're okay with it?" asks Harry.

Lily smiles and looks at her son.

"Like I said. That will be up to you. If you don't want to with me because that bothers you then don't. If you want to, then you will find I have no resistance to your will and wishes." said Lily.

"What caused you to be so submissive mom?" asks Harry.

"Because your father broke me," said Lily.

"He broke you? How?" asks Harry.

"When I gave myself to him, he took me to a place where I did not think possible. I became his slave because as you will soon learn, sex is very addicting. Once you start and you are a good lover, you can't stop." replies Lily.

"What happens when I turn fourteen?" asks Harry eagerly.

"How many girls are in this house?" asked Lily in return.

"Five. You, Aunt Bella, Aunt Andy, Delphi, and Nympha," said Harry.

"When you turn fourteen, we become your slaves. Save Nympha, who must wait for her fourteenth birthday. Both Delphi and Nympha must sign the slave contracts; in Delphini case, on your fourteenth birthday and for Nympha, on her fourteenth birthday."

"You, Aunt Bella, Aunt Andy already sign didn't you," said Harry.

"Yes, but it doesn't come into effect until you turn fourteen. At seventeen, you will be the Head of House Black," said Lily.

"How many girls can I be with?" asks Harry.

"As many as you want," said Lily.

"What was my father like?" asks Harry.

Lily pause as she looks at her son.

In truth, she only knew what he was like in bed. She never really left his manor and was always naked before him.

"I was with your father because I was a sex slave for him. So I can tell you what he was like in bed with me. Controlling, dominate, and intoxicating." said Lily.

"Is a sex slave what you want to be?" asks Harry.

"You'll see." grins Lily.

"I will never hurt you, mom," said Harry.

How could a child of evil be so kind? It didn't matter how evil her son was or ever became, she would love him forever and surrender herself to him.

"Are you ready for Hogwarts?" asks Lily.

"I can't wait to go. I hope me and my sisters get in the same house," said Harry.

"The sorting hat will take your opinion," said Lily.

"It does?" said Harry excitedly.

"It does. I was almost placed in Slytherin," said Lily with a smile.

"But you ended up in Gryffindor," said Harry.

"Something I tend to regret. James Potter really loved harassing me," said Lily.

Before James Potter died, he had a son with one of his ex's. A daughter with a girl he hooked up at a social gathering. They both would be attending Hogwarts with Harry.

"Do you wish you were placed in Slytherin?" asks Harry.

"Sometimes. It wasn't like I didn't have fun in Gryffindor. I just want you to be sorted in the best house that is for you." said Lily.

"Aunt Bella said don't make friends with the Weasley's," said Harry.

"That is wise. Beggars, thieves and disgraceful wizards that family. That Arthur Weasley, the Head of the family has sought your aunts and I for an affair." said Lily.

"He can't have you!" shouted Harry.

"Relax, he will never have me or your aunts," said Lily as she smiles.

Harry sighs as he smiles at his mouth.

"Teach me to French Kiss," said Harry.

Lily flush a shade of red.

"You're not ready," said Lily.

"Aunt Bella said she would teach me if you don't." grins Harry.

Damn, she was trap in a corner. Bellatrix knew how to get her to submit to her son. There was no way she was going to let Bella give him his first true kiss.

"Tomorrow," promise Lily as she climbs over her son and stands at the edge of his bed. She turns to leave only for Harry to grab her wrist.

"Now, or I'll go to Aunt Bella," said Harry.

Damn, she was so submissive. It was easy to resist James Potter. She couldn't refuse her son.

"You need to sleep," said Lily as she attempts to delay the course of action.

"Sleep with me," said Harry.

Lily looks at her son. Then he did something cause her heart to melt. He gave her the sad look to get her to submit. If that didn't work, she knew what he would do. He would enter a chant of 'mudblood slut' over and over again until she agreed and to get him to stop before she fainted from being overwhelmed by orgasms.

The first time he did that chant, he wanted to see her exclusive photos in Witch Weekly. He was ten and Lily felt he wasn't ready to see them even if he's seen her naked growing up. So he chanted 'Mudblood Slut' over and over again for nearly ten minutes until Lily finally agreed. Bella and Andy only grinned at Lily's misfortune at being a submissive slut to her son.

He had her enhance the posters around his room so he could look at his mother and aunts naked positions and actions all over his room.

"I'll be back," promise Lily as Harry lets go of her wrist. She grabs her dress robes and quickly walks out the room.

Lily enters her room and throws her dress robe on her bed and quickly walks over to her wardrobe and pulls out a pair of black bra and panties. She didn't want to cross a line yet and felt if she had some barriers she would be safe.

She quickly pulls them on and felt her panties get instantly wet. She looks down and could see she was still luberating. Damn that spell that causes the magic words to cause her to get sexually aroused to the highest possible level.

She grabs a cloth and attempts to clean herself. It took some time before she was just damp and not overflowing. She quickly puts on her bra and turns to leaves the door opens.

Bella stood there with a smile on her face.

"Going to have fun tonight," said Bella with a large grin on her face.

Lily glares at Bella.

"You did this on purpose. We agreed for him to wait," said Lily angrily.

"No, you said that. It's best to get him use to witches and he must learn how to charm witches," said Bella.

"You never did this before or have any experience with incest," said Lily.

"Not exactly true. My father always lusts after me and my sisters. He started making me give him oral sex when I was eight. My mother would always watch." said Bella.

Lily looks at her.

"In the muggle world this would mean prison time," said Lily.

"We're not in the muggle world. Do not forget, that the old purebloods control the laws. Many of them have sex with their children. Especially, the fathers with their daughters." said Bella.

"Did Andy?" asks Lily.

"She never said anything about what father did to her. He died when I was eleven, just when I started Hogwarts," said Bella.

"I don't want Harry to be abused," said Lily.

"He's not. He understands what is happening and is curious. Don't cross any boundaries you're not ready to cross. You still can deny him. That is until he turns fourteen. Then you will have no choice but to obey him. We all will." said Bella.

"He doesn't seem like our master," said Andy as she walks in.

"Without his father's influence he is being nurtured by his mother and aunts," said Lily.

"He is the Dark Lord true heir. We are bound to serve him," said Bella.

Lily sighs as she attempts to straighten herself.

"Put some charms on so your underwear don't follow off," suggests Andy.

"Good idea," said Lily as she grabs her wand and taps her underwear.

"Have fun," said Bella with a grin.

"Speaking of which, what do you think his first orders will be when he turns fourteen?" asks Andy.

"You know what it will be. Every witch in this house must be naked before him," said Lily.

The three smile knowing it was true.

Bella and Andy bid Lily a goodnight and went to their respective rooms.

Lily leaves her room and head towards her son's room and enters.

He was sitting upright and he looks both nervous yet excited.

Lily walks over to the other side and quickly climbs into bed.

"Do you know what French kissing is?" asks Lily as she throws the covers over herself.

"It's kissing. Something to do with tongues," said Harry.

"A bit. It's more like our tongues will be dancing with each other," replies Lily.

Harry looks at his mother and frowns.

"What?" asks Lily.

"I wanted you naked," mutters Harry.

Lily smiles.

"Not yet, you still have three years before that happens," said Lily.

"Aunt Bella said it's good to grope a woman's breast when French Kissing," said Harry.

Damn her.

"Is that what you want to do?" asks Lily.

Harry nods his head. Lily pauses as she thinks carefully.

"Tell you what. Tonight I'll teach you to French Kiss. Tomorrow, when you get your letter and we shop at Diagon Alley, I'll give you another treat." said Lily.

"Promise," said Harry looking at his mother in the eye.

"I always keep my promises don't I," said Lily.

Harry nods his head.

"Then it's a promise. Now, let's begin," said Lily as she leans forward to kiss her son, not as a mother, but as a lover.

* * *

Author Notes: Sorry if this is disturbing. I am doing this story for a reason. Old story I read, Sin Magic. Was taken off this sight around 2006. Similiar. I will explain things later. Or if you want me to explain things in the next chapter let me know. I'm doing this for a reason. Again, I don't support this course of action. This was written as a fictional story for enjoyment. Anyone who acts out of these fantasize can find themselves in their local prison penetrate.


	6. The Secret

**The Dark Heir**

 **Chapter 06: The Secret**

Lily woke up to feel a hand on her breast squeezing it gently. She smiles as she embraces the feeling. Her son had the magic touch.

She gets up and quickly turns to see he was still sleeping. It took him a bit to get the hang of French Kissing but once he learns, he quickly dominated her. Lily felt her submission towards her son growing.

Lily kisses her son his forehead and gets out of bed. She quickly walked towards the kitchen knowing she was hungry and needed some breakfast. Only she was greeted with a strange sight.

Bella and Andy were in their lingerie sitting down.

"Okay, what?" began Lily.

"Well since he's going to be starting Hogwarts. We decided to… treat him." said Bella with a grin.

"More like tease him," said Andy.

Bella was five three with Andy being the smallest at five two.

"You know he's going to grope you," said Lily.

"All of us." grins Bella.

"When should we tell him the truth," asks Lily.

Andy and Bella's face fell.

Harry believes he's the son of Regulus Black. Not Lord Voldemort.

"Let's wait till he's fourteen. On his birthday. Then we can tell him why." said Andy.

"How was it?" asks Bella.

Lily flushed a shade of red to match her hair.

"I'm almost terrified when he turns fourteen," mutters Lily.

"That good! As good as master?" asks Bella.

Lily shakes her head.

"Better." She said.

The sisters stare at her in disbelief.

Lily takes her seat and quickly piles her plate.

"My sluts are sexy!" said Harry as he enters the kitchen. Lily nearly spits out her food in surprise.

"Morning handsome. Had fun last night?" asks Andy.

"Yeah," replies Harry with a grin.

"Show me," said Andy.

Lily and Bella turn to her in surprise.

Harry had a large smile on his face and quickly approaches Andy. He leans forward and starts French kissing her. Andy was squirming a bit as she kisses her future master with passion.

They break off with Andy panting.

"My turn." grins Bella.

Harry smile as he turns to Bella and pulls her into a kiss. Like her sister, she begins to squirm as he kisses her. Harry, however, got bold. He reaches up goes under her bra and fondle her breast. Bella lets out a moan.

Harry yanks the bra off allowing Bella breast to bounce free. He grabs her breast pinching her nipple.

Harry breaks the kiss letting go of her breast too.

Bella looks down as Andy and Lily look down between her legs as well. She had cum and made a puddle in her seat.

Lily gets up and disappears down the hall.

"Is she upset?" asks Harry.

Neither of them had an answer.

Lily returns without her bra on. The chocolate syrup had been poured on her tits and nipples.

"Remember my promise?" asks Lily.

Harry nods his head

"This is better than groping. Suck my tits," said Lily.

Harry looks at his mother in surprise. Lily grabs him and sits him down in her seat. She quickly straddles on her son's lap.

Harry leans forward and sucks on his mother's tit. She arches her head back and moans.

"I really can't wait till you're fourteen," said Lily as she gasps for breath.

Harry stops and turns to the other tit. He starts nibbling and sucking as he tasting the chocolate syrup.

The sound of something landing on the table stops mother and son.

"Mail is here," said Kreacher.

It was a mood killer. Lily climbs off her son's lap and sits down in another's chair. Harry looks at his letter and opens it.

He reads and he was happy.

Dora and Delphi come down in morning robes and sits down. They were not disturbed by their mother's appearance. Their mother's usual walk naked in the manor. They how still had to wear robes.

They grab their letters and read.

"We better get to Diagon Alley before it gets packed," said Lily.

"It was fun while it lasted," mutters Bella.

The mothers get up to get cleaned up and get dress.

Harry knew in public, he had to appear like a good son. Meaning he would have to listen to his mothers and aunts.

Lily puts on some robes and wasn't dressing to impress, yet she still made herself presentable as a noble witch. Lily put on a dark green robe and made sure she looks like a proper witch. She fixes her hair and lets it hang on her back.

Her son was going to be both terrible yet terrific once he masters the joys of sex. Lily could already feel her pussy dripping with anticipation for her son to mature.

Lily grabs her sex relief potion and drinks from it. She did not need to get aroused in public. Even though it wasn't exactly wrong in the magical world, she could still be judged.

Lily walks out of her room with her friends and the children.

"Everyone ready?" asks Lily as they gather around the fireplace.

"Make sure you have your list," said Andy as the children hold their list.

In a couple of months, they would be attending Hogwarts. This was a proud moment.

The children grab a handful of Floo powder and walk in the fireplace. This wasn't a fond way to travel and they didn't like it. The children couldn't wait to learn how to apparate. The first time they did this, their mothers hold them as they traveled.

Bella walks in first and says "Diagon Alley." she disappears in a puff of smoke.

Delphi walks in next and cries "Diagon Alley." she too disappears in a puff of smoke.

Dora walks forward and disappears as well. Harry walks in and after he says his destination, he disappears.

Harry takes Bella's hand and she pulls him up.

With a soft pop, Lily and Andy appear beside them.

"Let's get to Gringotts," said Lily as she looks down the alley. It was barely eight o'clock, yet she could see the alley was already packed. It was only going to get worse.

Bella and Andy could see Lily was right to be afraid. They look down the alley and it was crowded, more so than usual.

They grab their children's hand and quickly try to navigate through the alley. They reach Gringotts bank and enter. Thankfully, there wasn't a line. Only two wizards and a witch at the tellers. They walk up to the teller and approach.

"Yes?" the goblin asks.

"We would like to withdraw money out of the trust vaults for Harry, Delphini, and Nymphadora Black," said Bellatrix.

Nymphadora hair turns red, redder than Lily at the mention of her real name. She preferred Dora.

Nymphadora was a metamorphosis. A very rare gift. When Walburga saw this, she nearly had a heart attack and warmly welcomes back Andromeda back to the Black Family for giving birth to a splendid grandniece once she saw what little one-year-old Nymphadora could do. What they didn't know was if this was a gift given to her by her biological father, Edward Tonks, or by the Dark Master, or by both. Walburga already confirms Nymphadora would be able to pass this remarkable gift to her children.

Andy flicks her daughter ear causing her yelp.

"Behave," said Andy.

Dora pouts but she turns her hair to blonde.

"Do you have their keys?" the Goblin asks.

Bellatrix pulls out their keys from her pocket and hands them to the teller. He looks at them carefully. Inspecting them to make sure they were in working order and not damage or had any nasty spells on them in any way.

"They appear in working order." said the Goblin.

A shadow appeared over them and a deep voice said "Lily Evans?"

They turn to see a man nearly eight feet tall standing before them. He was big and had a black beard. Dressed in a horrible outfit.

"Hagrid," said Lily in an uneasy tone.

"I haven't seen you in years. Except for the times you count in Witch Weekly," said Hagrid.

"Well, I've been busy. Being a single mother isn't easy," said Lily as she pulls her son in front of her and holds his shoulder.

"Harry Black. Please to meet you. I knew you back when she attended Hogwarts. I hope you get sorted into her house, in Gryffindor." said Hagrid.

Harry said nothing as he looks at the giant.

"I would love to catch up, but we must be going," said Lily as she ends the conversation and quickly takes Harry with her. Bella and Andy do the same to their daughters and leave without saying goodbye to Hagrid.

They took their children after they collected their keys and went to where the carts were located. One by one, they climb in with the goblin taking them to their vaults. This was going to be a long trip. Their vaults were deep under Gringotts. Around the eighth level. There were ten levels in Gringotts.

Harry holds his mother knowing no one could see the and Lily felt warmth by his arm around her.

She knew she was meant to serve her son. He was her true master. This is what she was born for.

During the ride, Lily places her head on her son's shoulder and lets his hand held her as he fondles her right breast. The goblin was too busy stirring the cart to notice what the mother and son were doing. Lily could feel herself getting damp between her legs. Damn, she was getting aroused to easily and that potion wasn't helping.

The cart starts to slow down and Harry and Lily quickly straighten themselves. It finally slows down and stops before a large cavern.

"Follow me," the goblin said.

They did so and enter the cavern. They took barely steps in and were greeted by a pair of iron doors.

"Key please," said the Goblin as Lily hands him her son's key.

He opens the door and Lily and Harry were greeted by mountains of gold.

The one thing Walburga Black did, has she immediately put a trust fund for all three Black children. Harry, Delphi, Dora. They would be set for life.

Harry grabs his pouch and starts putting the gold galleons inside of it.

Once they were done, they quickly climb back in the cart and return to the surface.

They were the first to arrive, but Bella and Andy arrived with their daughters as well.

"Where to first?" asks Andy.

"Books or robes?" asks Lily.

"Let's split up our tasks and do robes first. The girls will take their time and best to get it out the way. I'll get the books. Andy will take them for robes, and Lily, you get their potion ingredients. We'll meet at Madam Malkin's once we've completed our tasks we meet at Madam Malkin's." suggest Bellatrix.

They look outside of Gringotts and could see it was really starting to get crowded. Many Hogwarts students were starting to appear to get their school supplies.

The mothers nod their heads and take off. Andy conjures a rope and Harry, Delphi and Dora grab the rope as she leads them through the crowded alley.

They had trouble squeezing through the crowd but finally reach Madam Malkin's robes.

They enter the shop and could see a pale blond boy already standing up getting his measurements.

"Draco," said Andy in surprise.

Draco Malfoy turns to his aunt.

"Aunt Andromeda," said Draco in a casual tone.

"Where are your parents?" asks Andromeda.

"My father is buying potion ingredients and my mother is getting me my books," said Draco.

This could be bad. Lily went to get potion ingredients as well. While Lucius would never do anything to disgrace or hurt Lily, that didn't mean he likes her. He did not to be at the receiving end of Bellatrix wraith. Or worse, feel Voldemort's wraith for harming his mistress.

"Hogwarts?" asks Madam Malkin.

"Yes, two witches first years, one boy first year," said Andromeda.

The children get up next to Draco and the measuring tape began to measure them.

Draco knew his cousins and Harry. The girls were almost splitting images of their mothers.

Delphini had white hair, with blue tips dyed as a rebel thing. She thought it was cool. She had brown eyes like her father. Her normal hair color was light brown, but she loves dying her hair.

Nymphadora however, was different. As a metamorphosis, she had the power to change her appearance. The only people who have seen her true appearance were those living in the Black Manor. Her true appearance was light brown hair, brown eyes, and light skin. Yet she never showed her true appearance to another. She was currently with pink hair and grey eyes.

"You ready to start Hogwarts?" asks Draco.

"Of course. I'm going to ace their exams," said Harry.

"Speaking of which, have you've been keeping up with your studies?" asks Dora.

"They're good enough. Father hires the best tutors." boasts Draco.

"I bet they're not as good as Lily," said Delphi.

Draco faces turn into a sneer at the mention of Harry's mother. His father hated Lily Black nee Evans the most. She was a mudblood who walks over them. If there was anything he hated, it was the fact that Lily Black was better than him.

"I can't believe my mother's cousin actually married that…"

"Married that what Draco?" said Harry looking at Draco carefully.

Draco didn't finish.

He was about to call his mother a mudblood. The only person allowed to call Lily a mudblood was Harry himself. No other was allowed to.

"It's nothing. Forget it," mutters Draco.

Andy listens carefully and knew she would have to speak with Cissy about raising her son better. Harry was not Regulus son, but the Dark Lord's heir. She knew this as did Lucius. She should have done a better job in controlling her son's life. She was a Black.

The children said nothing else as they continue to get their measurements.

Bella and Lily appeared and Lily look slightly frustrated.

"Met Lucius did you," said Andy without looking at Lily.

"How did you know?" asks Lily. Then Lily saw Draco. Draco faces turn into a sneer at the sight of Lily but broke eye contact when she looks at him.

"Are they done?" asks Andy.

"They are, I just need to set the price," said Madam Malkin.

"Just charge it to the Black Family Vault," said Bella as the children jump down.

They went outside and Harry grabs his mother hand and holds it. Lily smiles as she holds her son's hand.

"Freak." hissed a woman.

Lily paused as she heard that voice. It was a name given to her by one person.

She turns and indeed, sees her older sister Petunia Dursley nee Evans standing before her in her best clothes.

"Petunia. You know that's not nice," said Lily.

Petunia said nothing as she looks at Lily with all the hate and malice she could muster.

Bella whips out her wand and looks really tempted to use it.

Petunia and Lily were sisters.

Yet they look nothing alike.

Petunia was skinny, with brown hair and brown eyes. She was no beauty either. She was… average. She looks over forty years old now.

Lily had red hair and green eyes. She was gorgeous and beautiful. Despite being thirty years, she looks almost like she was in her early twenties.

Lily hasn't seen her older sister since their parents funeral. There was also no love between them.

"I've been looking for you. As you know, mom and dad left me with everything," said Petunia. Here Petunia sneers at Lily as if she finally got the better of her.

"I have no objections. Muggle objects hold little meaning to me anymore," said Lily.

"Normal, stupid freak." hissed Petunia.

"Can I curse her. I know some painful ones," mutters Bella. Andy holds her older sister wrist to prevent doing anything stupid.

After their master's fall, Dumbledore began pushing for muggle protection acts. Needless to say, if they attack a muggle in the middle of a crowded alley, then Bella could look at some time in Azkaban. Dumbledore has been looking for a reason to throw her in prison.

"What do you want Petunia? In fact, how did you even get here?" asks Lily.

"I remember how to get here because of your freakish letter." hissed Petunia. "I came looking for you if you must know."

Lily raised an eyebrow at her sisters' word.

"For what reason?" asks Lily.

"I have some things that belong to you. Things mom and dad left. I have no need for them and it's best I give them to you." said Petunia.

"Okay, where is it?" asks Lily.

"At home. I've been coming here for five years hoping to see you. I'm lucky I spotted your freakish hair when I did." snaps Petunia.

Bella tries to bring her wand arm up and her sister was now fighting her to prevent her from casting any magic.

"Tell me where your home is and I'll take us there…"

"No. We will not travel your freakish ways." hissed Petunia. "I brought my car. We will do this normally. Like normal people."

Lily raised an eyebrow.

"Okay I need to chip in here," said Bella as she continues to fight her sister from raising her wand arm.

"What Bella?" asks Lily without turning to her friend.

"How do we know she isn't trying to kill you," said Bella.

"She isn't that stupid. She knows about Azkaban. She does not want to go there." replies Lily.

"Are you coming or should I burn it?" asks Petunia.

Lily sighs.

"Harry, stay with your aunts. I'll meet you back at the manor," said Lily as she lets go of her son's hand and walks with her sister.

"Wonder what has been left for her." wonders Andy as she lets go of Bella's wrist.

"I can still get her. If I aim right and carefully," whispers Bella as she raises her wand.

"Don't. You know Dumbledore is just looking for a reason to throw you in Azkaban," said Andy as Bella lowers her wand arm in disappointment.

"So that's my aunt. Mom never spoke of her before," said Harry as she watches his mother disappear towards the Leaky Cauldron.

"They, don't get along. Not after…" said Bella.

"After what?" asks Harry.

"After their parents died. The true wedge happens when Lily was nine years old and discovering her magic. Since that day, her sister has only called her freak and not by her name." said Andy.

Harry knew his aunts weren't being truthful. They were hiding something.

"Do we do pets or wands first?" asks Andy and changing the subject.

"Pets. That will be quicker. Wands can be tricky." said Bella.

They went to the pet store and Harry spotted his right away. A beautiful snowy white owl. Delphini got a Pharaoh Eagle Owl while Dora got a Northern Hawk Owl.

"Now we get wands," said Andy as the children smile. They enter Ollivanders and see that it was empty.

"I was wondering when you would arrive," said Ollivander as he appears from behind the shelves.

"Hadrian Black. I remember when your mother first came into my shop as if it were yesterday. Ten and one-fourth Willow, Unicorn Hair. Great wand, excellent for charms. One of my best wands I've ever made." said Ollivander.

He turns to see Bella and Andy standing with their daughters.

"Bellatrix Black. Twelve and three-quarters Walnut, Dragon Heartstring," said Ollivander.

Bella nods her head.

He turns to Andromeda.

"Andromeda Black. Fourteen inches Ash, Dragon Heartstring."

"Yes sir," said Andromeda.

Ollivander turns to the shelves and pulls out a couple of boxes.

"I was surprised to hear your mother and father were wed. A most shocking scandal. Yet you were born out of their love. Perhaps there is hope after all. Bellatrix would never associate with a muggleborn." said Ollivander.

"You believe what happens to them?" asks Harry.

"It was very common. During those days witches would get kidnap, rape, and torture. Some bore their rapist children. So I cannot judge them. Your mother and aunts seemed to have recovered from their ordeal."

"We rather you don't speak of it," said Andromeda.

She was the only one who was truly rape. She did not need to be reminded of what that vile man did to her.

"Apologizes. It was not my intent to resurface an old wound. Now, Mr. Black, which is your wand arm?"

"Right," replies Harry.

"I can already tell you're going to be a tricky customer. Most Blacks have Dragon Heartstring for their wands. Being your mother's son throws a question to what is truly suited for you. Your father had an Eleven and three-fourths Aspen, Dragon Heartstring. Here try this one, Ten and One Fourth Ebony, Dragon Heartstring. Give it a wave." said Ollivander

Harry grabs the wand and waves it.

The glass full of water exploded.

"No, no. So Dragon Heartstring is not suited for you," said Ollivander. He walks back the shelves and looks around as Harry lays the wand down.

"Let see, you have power, maybe…" mutters Ollivander. "Yes, let's try this one."

Harry looks at Ollivander and holds a wand out for Harry.

"Eleven and a Half Inches, Yew, Phoenix Feather. An unusual combination."

Harry grabs the wand and waves it. It flew out of his hand backward and nearly hits Andy in the face as she ducks before it hits the window.

"No, that won't do either. You're a tricky customer, Mr. Black," said Ollivander and Bella waves the wand back to the counter.

He looks at Harry for some time.

"What?" asks Harry feeling uneasy.

"The Phoenix Feather works for you. That is very rare. Few are given phoenix wands. Now I must find the right wand. There is one wand, let me see, yes…" Ollivander turns to the shelves and pulls out a wand.

"Eleven Inches Holly, Phoenix Feather. Give it a wave."

Harry grabs the wand and does so. Nothing happens.

"Close, that was very close. I would have been astonished if that wand chose you," said Ollivander.

"Why?" asks Harry.

Ollivander grabs the wand and holds it in his hand.

"I remember every wand I have ever sold Mr. Black. Every… single… one. The phoenix feather that is embedded in this wand gave another feather. Just two others. It would have been very astonishing if this wand would have chosen you, when its brother, failed to kill Neville Longbottom." said Ollivander.

Every pales at the thought of what Ollivander was saying.

"Yes, Thirteen and a half inches Yew, Phoenix Feather. A very, very powerful wand. With it, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was able to do many great things. Terrible. Yes. But great."

"What's wrong with Yew?" asks Harry.

"It has been a debate and a myth among wand makers for centuries. They say those with Yew wand, are those of the ultimate evil. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named only makes this theory more possible. Holly is someone with a good heart. Yet, perhaps the last wand… the final brother wand… is yours."

Ollivander turns to the shelves and pulls out another wand.

"Try this Mr. Black. Twelves inches, Elder, Phoenix Feather."

Harry grabs the wand and the room began to vibrate as Harry holds his wand. Harry knew at once, this was his wand.

"Curious. Very curious."

"What is?" asks Harry.

"A wand reveals a person character, Mr. Black. Bellatrix wand tells me, she will not hesitate to fight for the ones she loves. Andromeda's wand tells me no matter what darkness she will face she will always be kind. Your mother's wand, tells me no matter how vile a man can go, if she truly loves him she will follow him. You are a mystery, Mr. Black. Elder wands are the rarest wands in existence. In fact, you might be the only Elder wand user in all of Europe. This tells me you'll be very powerful and gifted. Yet your path is uncertain. Will you follow a dark path or a light? That remains to be seen and is unknown. What is known is, that you are destined to do great things. Curious when these things happen." said Ollivander.

Harry pales as he listens to this.

"I'll be what my mother needs me to be," said Harry.

"The path you forge is yours alone. Power attracts followers and enemies. Be warn Mr. Black, you will make both allies and enemies as you make your mark in our world. Just be careful." Ollivander said.

Delphi got up next and she was quickly able to get a readout. Eleven inches Aspen, Dragon Heartstring. Bella was proud of her daughter and was beaming at her. Delphi was told she was going to be a formidable duelist as she gets older.

Nymphadora got up and she took a little while. Because she was a metamorphosis it was hard to get an accurate wand for her. After five tries, one was chosen for her. Eleven and One-Fourth Ebony, Unicorn Hair. Ollivander told her when she gave her love to the one she truly loves, she would be loyal and faithful without question.

The family left and without Lily, they decided to go home to wait for her.

* * *

Lily walks into her sisters home and saw it was very neat. Unusual neat.

"What is it that you have to show me?" asks Lily.

"Wait in the living room. Don't you dare use your freakishness on my son." snaps Petunia.

Lily walks into the living room and sees a very round and fat boy on the couch watching tv. She raises her eyebrow at her nephew. Was Petunia spoiling him rotten?

Large footsteps were heard and she turns to the source to see a larger version of the boy appear in the kitchen. A spoon in his mouth with several puddle cups.

"Hello Vernon," said Lily in an uneven tone. She never like Vernon Dursley. He would always eye her with lust in his eyes.

He made to step towards her but she whips out her wand and holds it in her hand. She would not dare let this vile man touch her.

He pauses as he looks at her wand and knew she could seriously hurt him. She has before.

Petunia came down holding an envelope with papers inside.

"This is all yours," said Petunia.

Lily raises her eyebrows at her sister and waves her wand. The envelope opens and paper flew out in front of her.

One caught her eye almost immediately.

Adoption Papers. She was adopted when she was two years old.

Her birth name was Liliana Jane Morelli. Her mother was Victoria Morelli and her father was Thomas Marvolo Riddle the third.

Marvolo was a magical name. Meaning her parents were magical.

Her mother was born on February 14, 1927.

Her father was born on December 31, 1926.

Then Lily eyes could see her father's name rearranging themselves. Lily claps her hand over her mouth as she saw his true name.

I AM LORD VOLDEMORT

She had her father's son. Her son was her brother. She had commit incest. She was an incest slut.

Now she was going to continue what he taught her. To have her son/half-brother impregnate her.

Lily wondered if he planned this. She wonders if he even knows.

Her mother died on January 31st, 1961. A day after she was born. She lived long enough to name her.

Lily waves her wand and the papers flew in the envelope. She grabs the envelope and disappears with a quick crack.

* * *

"What is it Ollivander?" asks Dumbledore as he sucks on his lemon drops.

"I thought you want to know, one of the wands has been chosen," said Ollivander.

"Which one?" asks Dumbledore at once.

"The Elder one."

"By Neville?" asks Dumbledore.

"He got the Holly one. No, in a surprise twist it was Hadrian Black who chose the wand."

Lily's son.

"What can you tell me about him?" asks Dumbledore.

"He has Lily's eyes. Yet he looks nothing like his father. If his hair wasn't so wild he would look like another. Another we know all too well." said Ollivander.

"Voldemort," said Dumbledore.

Ollivander flinches at the sound of the name.

"Yes, there is already suspicion surrounding Lily in being the Dark Lord's child. She is the splitting image of her mother. If she had her father's child…"

"Her mind was unguarded in her fifth year. I know she met with him. She had intercourse with him. She was bewitched but gave herself to him willingly." said Dumbledore.

It was suspicious when he first laid eyes on Lily. She looks like her mother at her age. She grew up as her splitting imagine. He immediately suspected Victoria Morelli was her mother. As she got older, she started to appear more and more like her mother. She didn't even look like her muggle family. Dumbledore tried to keep a close eye on her and hope to keep her out of Voldemort's clutches. Yet he failed.

Few knew what he truly looked like and he was well known for using glamours to hide. Most likely at every year since she got on and left the Hogwarts Express, he was looking for her. Watching her. When she finally matured and blossom, knowing she had no boyfriends and was having guy problems, he approaches her. He seduced her. He has the skills. Without pause or hesitation, she gave herself to her own father. It was highly likely that she had his child as well, as her mother before her.

Lily's mother, Victoria Morelli was a Slytherin who was as halfblood as Voldemort. She was able to figure out his true intentions and followed him. In her third year, she murders her parents to claim their fortune and gave herself to Tom Riddle. Where he would fuck her throughout their Hogwarts years. When he left Hogwarts, she remains at his side. They were drawn to each other. Both halfbloods. Powerful, ambitious and cunning. Both were manipulative. She helps Tom Riddle rape many girls in Hogwarts and after. Luring them into a false sense of security where they would get rape in areas where no one could hear them. She would then blackmail them into submission. She was his true first Death Eater.

Then something happens. After she got pregnant she fled. Two decades she stayed with him, and she just left. Leaving his side for the first time since they met. What became of her child was a mystery. Dumbledore long search to know what happens, but she completely vanishes into thin air. Dumbledore thought Voldemort killed her and his unborn child.

That was until he laid eyes on Lily Evans. A muggleborn who was the splitting image of her mother. Red hair, green eyes, light skin with a slim body, and a cheerful personality that seemed to light people hearts. Victoria was the same way.

Victoria had a rough childhood.

She killed her father because he would rape her every day when she was home and her mother was too drunk to intervene. In her third year, Voldemort taught her the unforgivable. He was there as they smile down at her parents when she killed them. Both had smiles on their faces when she tortured and killed her parents.

"Is Harry Black, the heir of the Dark Lord, Dumbledore?" asks Ollivander.

"The Blacks know the truth. I fear they will keep this secret to their grave," replies Dumbledore.

"You will need to earn that boy's trust Dumbledore. He will be powerful. More so than his father. I don't know what the prophecy says, but you need to prove you're on his side." said Ollivander.

"How do I tell Lily?" ponders Dumbledore.

"She needs to know the truth. Who knows, it might bring her back," said Ollivander.

Dumbledore leans back in his chair and knew Bellatrix was going to poisons Harry's mind against him. So how to approach the boy. If Harry was truly the Dark Lord's heir, then he was destined to destroy his father.

Yet despite what people thought of Neville Longbottom, Dumbledore knew Harry was the Chosen One. The prophecy speaks clearly of Harry.

* * *

Author Notes: Talk about a dark twist. So Yes, Lily is the daughter of Voldemort. Her son Harry is the son/grandson of Voldemort with Harry being her son/half-brother.

There is a reason for this. Lily is trapped in a contract she signs by Voldemort when she fifteen. More will be explained as the story progresses.


	7. It Begins

**The Dark Heir**

 **Chapter 07: It Begins**

Lily opens the door to the manor, it was late. Around ten at night. She knew her son would be asleep. She did not have the strength to face him.

She attempts to go to her room but a light comes on. She turns to see Bellatrix and Andromeda were still up and they did not look happy.

"Where were you?" demands Bellatrix.

"Are the children asleep?" asks Lily.

"They are. Harry is displeased with you. He wants you to talk to him to explain why you were gone for so long." said Bellatrix.

Lily knew she would make it up to her son/brother. She walks over to them and sits down.

"Kreacher, make sure no one hears us," said Lily.

"Yes, Mistress." said Kreacher as he disappears.

"What is it?" asks Andromeda.

"You cannot tell anyone what I'm about to tell you," said Lily as she pulls out her birth certificate. "Look at this."

They did so.

"So you're the daughter of Victoria Morelli. I've heard of that family. They had trouble and were terrible people. I heard Victoria Morelli was one of our master's first follower." said Bellatrix.

"I don't recognize the second name. Tom Marvolo Riddle. I know he's one of Hogwarts greatest alumni's. He has a service awarded to him at the school." said Andromeda.

"You don't see it," said Lily.

"See what?" the sisters said.

Lily grabs her wand and starts writing in the air.

Tom Marvolo Riddle.

She flicks her wand and name rearrange themselves.

I AM LORD VOLDEMORT

"It can't be true," said Bellatrix. She had a hand on her mouth as she looks at his true name.

"The Dark Lord's past is shrouded in mystery. If he is a liar about his lineage. He claims to be a pureblood with the blood of Salazar Slytherin in his veins. Then what else has he been lying to us about." said Andromeda.

"I was at the Ministry. I was trying to get information on my parents. Both went to Hogwarts, that's where they met. She followed him ever since they were eleven years old. Yet for a strange reason, she left him while she was pregnant with me." said Lily.

"If the Dark Lord was lying… what else did he tell us that was a lie," said Bellatrix in a shaky voice. Tears flowed down her face.

"He chose me for a reason. What if he chose me because he knew I was his daughter," said Lily.

"For what purpose?" wonders Andromeda out loud.

"Are we still, going to follow the plan?" asks Lily.

The sisters were silence.

Finally, Andromeda breaks the silence.

"I swore to serve him now and forever. I will still take the oath. The Dark Lord lied to us. He is no champion of our world. We will groom his son, to be a true champion." said Andy.

Lily turns to Bellatrix. Bellatrix sighs.

"I have watched him grow up. I swore to stand by him and I shall. The Dark Lord may have lied to us, but he hasn't. Yes, I will follow him. And you?" asks Andromeda. "What will you do?"

"I don't know. I'm conflicted. I'll let my… my son decided." said Lily.

"We need to know exactly what the Dark Lord is planning. There is only one person who knows the truth," said Andromeda.

"No. Not him. Not the mudblood champion!" said Bellatrix.

"We may not have much of a choice. I think that prophecy is going to play a key part in this. We need to know what it is and what it says. That will help us shape the future." said Andromeda.

"We have time to discuss this. We'll let Harry decide when he turns fourteen. Is that agreeable?" said Lily.

"Agreed," said Andromeda.

Bellatrix nods her head.

Lily grabs the envelope and papers and heads back upstairs.

She puts the envelope in her drawer and closes it. She removes her robes and was about to climb into bed when she paused.

She needed comfort. She would not get it sleeping alone.

She turns and without even bothering getting robes, walks out of her room and heads towards her son rooms. In her underwear, that made her appear slutty, she sees her son was asleep. She quickly climbs into bed with him and lays beside him. She holds him tight. How she loves her son.

"Mom?" mutters Harry as he wakes up. He opens his eyes and looks at his mother.

Lily smiles at her son.

"How are you my little prince?" she asks.

"Good, you miss today. You promise to be here," said Harry.

"I'm sorry. It won't happen again. I just… it wasn't easy seeing my sister." said Lily.

"Are you okay?" asks Harry.

"I… just hold me," said Lily.

Harry was surprised by this but does as he was told and holds his mother. Lily holds her son and rolls over so he was on top of her.

"Are you okay?" asks Harry.

Lily felt some tears fall from her eyes.

She couldn't help herself.

She had an incest child.

And she desired his child in her.

"Want me to remove my bra?" asks Lily.

Harry looks at her. He then brings his hands up and holds her breast in his hands. Yet he could tell something was wrong.

"What do you want?" asks Harry.

Lily looks into her son.

She could feel herself getting aroused and wet. This excited her more than the times she was with her father.

Lily grabs her wand and flicks it. Her bra disappears and she was laying upper naked before her son.

This excited to no ends.

"Do what you want. But my panties stay," said Lily.

Harry grabs her breast and looks at her.

"What troubles you. Tell me. I won't be mad at you." said Harry.

Lily arches her back at the touch of her son's hands. It felt so magical and so right. Everything instincts and gut feeling were telling her to sleep with her son. She knew he was his slut forever.

"I can't tell you. Not now. I will tell you, I promise. When you turn fourteen. The day you claim me." said Lily as she smiles at her son.

"You going to be okay?" asks Harry.

"I will tell you this Harry," said Lily as she looks at her son with a serious look in her eye. "No matter what people say. No matter what they think. I am yours, now and forever. Yes… I will bear you children that are yours."

The mere thought caused great happiness and pleasure to ripple throughout Lily's body.

"You were always conflicted. What changed?" asks Harry.

Lily leans up and kisses her son on the lips. She opens her mouth and pushes her tongue to his lips. He opens he falls on her as they kiss with passion.

"My mind is clear. As is my heart," said Lily as they broke the kiss.

Harry leans down and places his head on his mothers chest and just lays there. Lily holds her son and knew deep in her heart, she made the right choice. Her father set her on this path, but she was the one who decided how she would walk it. He would be in her life, no longer.

Lily falls asleep holding her son.

Lily woke up with no one beside her. She looks around but her son was gone. She grabs her wand and cast a tempus spell.

It was late. She had slept in.

Lily climbs out of her son's bed and grabs her bra and clips it on as she walks out. She enters her room. Once the door was closed she waves her wand and she was bare naked once more. She climbs into the tub to wash up and think. Merlin knows she needed to think.

* * *

The days past and Andromeda felt they should stop sexually teasing Harry. If Dumbledore suspected then he would send people to investigate. While they haven't touch Harry, Dumbledore would be on them quicker on them than a harpy in the air.

When September First arrived, the mothers took their children to King's Cross station and hug them goodbye.

Harry, Dora, and Delphi grab their trunks. They quickly went into a compartment and sat down.

"I can't wait to start Hogwarts," said Dora as the train starts moving.

"Mother said to be careful around Dumbledore," said Delphi.

They look at her with raised eyebrows.

"It's what she told me," said Delphi as she shrugs her shoulders.

Harry turns and looks out the window.

His mother was hiding something. That was clear and his aunts were in on it.

He needed answers.

"Excuse me, can I sit here. Everyone else is full." said a boy by the door.

They turn to look at him. He had red hair and poor robes. A Weasley. Without even waiting for a reply, he walks in and sits down.

"No. Help yourself," mutters Dora as Delphi glares at him.

"Are you first years too?" he asks.

"No, we're seventh years." snaps Delphi.

"Really?!" he said with eyes wide. "If you're having a growth problem, you could try skele-grow." he said.

The three Blacks stare at him in surprise. He actually believes them.

"We're first years dungbrains." said Harry.

He flushes a shade of red at the insult.

"Oh." He mutters.

Harry ignores him as he returns to stare out the window.

There was a sudden commotion outside the compartment and a girl with blonde hair appears and enters the compartment. She attempts to close the door but an older student grabs it and opens it. She quickly takes a seat next to Harry without looking at the older student.

He was a taller, older version of the younger Weasley in the compartment with them. He was wearing a P badge.

"You were supposed to be in your assign compartment when we left the station." He barks.

"Show me a rule that says that." the girl snaps.

"I'm prefect. If you had a house you would have lost points. Instead, you'll have detention." He said with a sneer.

"For what!" she shouted.

"Disrupting the other passengers." He said.

"I did no such thing!" she shouted.

"Yeah, well I'm prefect so deal with it." He said.

"So you're a bully," said Harry.

"Stay out of this." the prefect snarls.

"Why don't you beat it, Weasley. You're a disgrace to the name wizard." snaps Delphi.

He flushed a shade of red as he looks at them.

"Give me your names." He demands.

"It's I wanna tinkle," said Dora.

"Well I wanna tinkle, you've earned yourselves a month of detention." snarls the Prefect.

Several people were laughing outside the compartment.

Were all the Weasley's stupid?

"Percy!" barks an older student. Percy turns to the student and flushes a deep crimson color. A seventh-year appears with an HG badge on her chest. "I've gotten reports you're harassing the first years." She said.

"Just a first-year who thinks she better than the rule," said Percy.

"He's harassing the first year for trying to find a compartment. He put almost all of us in detention except his brother when we spoke out against his actions," said Harry.

"Is this true?" she asks.

"Of course not," mumbles Percy but his ears turn red. Everyone except the younger Weasley nods their heads.

"Ron!" he said turning to his brother. "Back me up!"

Ron turns away unable to face his brother.

"Return to your compartment or it will be you in detention or would you rather lose your prefect badge?" she said in a cold voice.

Percy looked upset but does as he was told.

"You all don't have worry about punishment. I'm vetoing his actions and I apologize for it." She said. With that said she turns and leaves.

"Thanks." the girl said.

"So why was Percy harassing you?" asks Harry.

She turns away unable to answer.

"Don't you know who she is?" said Ron as he points a finger at the girl.

"Why don't you tell us," growl Delphi.

"Her mother is the famous whore in Briton. There isn't a price to small to do what she does. She must have all kinds of diseases." said Ron.

"My mother is not a whore!" she shouted.

"Tell that to the hundreds of wizards she has infected," snaps Ron.

Harry knew who he was talking about. The Wynters. Selena Wynter was only twenty-five years old and a single parent. She got pregnant at fifteen. The father was unknown but Rita Skeeter learns of it and smeared her name all over the papers. Claiming she slept with every wizard of her year.

Meaning this was Artemis Wynter. Her daughter.

They've never been seen in public before.

"Is that why Percy was harassing you?" asks Harry.

Artemis nods her head.

The compartment door open and a bushy-haired girl appears.

"Sorry I thought this might be where the Boy-Who-Lived was," she said.

At the mention of Longbottom, the Black children sneer at the girl.

"Why do you want to meet his 'royal' anus?" asks Delphi.

They met Neville Longbottom before. He was very arrogant. He also talks down to them as if he was better than them. Needless to say, he acts like the world revolves around him and his parents only encourage it. They did not get along.

"Haven't you heard the stories?" she asks.

"My mother says it's bullocks," said Delphi.

"Really? I mean he defeated the vile Dark Lord in the world," she said.

"No one knows what happen. That's why it's just a story. There are countless theories. None have been proven true." said Dora.

"My mother suspects ancient magic was involved. Or a special spell only is known to the Longbottoms," said Harry.

"I think he's going to be amazing." said the girl.

"He's very mean," said Artemis.

"I don't believe that." said the girl.

"He kicks me out of my compartment and sent a Perfect on me," said Artemis.

Harry hated Longbottom even more. The girl looks unsettle by this and decides to change the subject.

"What house will you be in? I've asked around. Gryffindor sounds the best. I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be so bad."

"Slytherin." the Blacks said at once.

"That's a dark house." gasp Ron.

They turn to look at him with a cold look in their eye.

"My mother was in Slytherin." snaps Delphi.

"As was mine," said Dora.

"Mine was in Gryffindor. She wished she was placed in Slytherin," said Harry.

"You're the Blacks," said Artemis as she looks at them.

"Blacks! Are you really?!" demands Ron.

"Why is this a big deal?" asks the girl.

"They're a dark family. Many of them serve You-Know-Who," said Ron.

"Our mothers are innocent!" snaps Delphi.

"Everyone knows that is a lie." snaps Ron.

"Says the wizard whose father sent pics of his junk to our mothers," said Dora.

"That's a lie," shouted Ron as he stands up and brings out his wand.

Harry was up in an instant. His wand was out and pointing at the Weasley. He stood between Ron and his cousins.

"Stop!" shouted the girl. "We're not allowed to use magic. You'll get us all in trouble before we get there."

Ron was trying to appear brave but it was failing. It was clear he didn't know magic.

"Grab your stuff and get out. We don't tolerate prejudice wizards," says Harry in a cold voice.

Ron grabs his stuff and leaves.

"I heard your mother is a whore." He mutters.

They, however, heard him. Harry shouted his jinx and Ron bolted. Taking the girl hand dragging her with him. His jinx missed.

"He's so prejudiced," said Delphi.

"I've heard of your mothers. Is it true what they did for Witch Weekly?" asks Artemis.

"Yes, it's true. They did it as an idea to appease the public, and earn some galleons. My mom told them about muggle models and aunt Bella… talk them into it." said Harry.

"Our mother's get around hundreds of marriage proposal a year. Hard to say who gets more," said Dora.

The one who sent the most was Gilderoy Lockhart. He sends them every week to all three mothers in hopes one would say yes.

"Let me guess, Gilderoy Lockhart is your primary admire," said Artemis.

"Your mom too," said Harry.

She nods her head.

"Why hasn't your mom married?" asks Harry.

"She's never found the right guy. Men only want her for sex," said Artemis.

Selena Wynter was famous for her beauty. Many compared her beauty to the Black family. Lily, Andromeda, Bellatrix, and Narcissa. All four witches were legendary beautiful. They've each won Witch of the Year.

Lucius publicly supported his sisters and cousins in law. Claiming he was lucky to be apart a wonderful family.

Yet Selena Wynter never won an awarded. Rita Skeeter would smear her name every time she was nominated. Claiming she was sleeping with the judges to win.

"I take it you hate Rita Skeeter," said Dora.

Artemis nods her head.

Her mom had it rough. Force to stay lock in her family home, unable to go outside. She sent the house elves to do her shopping.

The train slows down and they get up. As they were already dressed, they quickly get ready to leave.

The train stops at the trio get off as the train announcer told them to keep their belongings will be taken up separately.

"First years!" said a booming voice. They turn to see Hagrid waving the first years over to him. "First years over here."

Every first year was heading towards him as he stood towering over them.

"Right everyone here, follow me," said Hagrid as he leads them down the path towards the lake, the older students were walking towards the village which was unusual. Did the second years and above get to the school another way? Their mothers never said anything about that. If anything they were telling them all they knew about Hogwarts and its subjects. Though Lily forbids Bellatrix from teaching them Dark Magic.

Bellatrix protest saying it was a Black family tradition to learn the Dark Arts but Lily wanted the children to wait until they were sixteen until they started learning the Dark Arts. Andromeda backs Lily up saying that the old ways weren't necessary anymore. Besides, with the new laws Dumbledore put in place, if they were caught teaching the Dark Arts to their children, then they would be off to Azkaban. Bellatrix had a hard time arguing against it knowing the Headmaster was looking for a reason to throw them in prison.

They knew the old Headmaster was looking for any excuse to throw them in prison. That's what they heard when they listen to their mothers talk about what kind of magic they should be learning.

They walk towards the water's edge where they could see nine boats just waiting for them.

"No more than four to a boat," said Hagrid happily. He quickly climbs into one and because of his large body, he took it all by himself.

Harry quickly climbs into one with Delphi and Dora and Artemis climbing in with him.

He looks and sees Draco climb in with Crabbe and Goyle and Pansy. He could see Daphne Greengrass and Tracy Davis climb in a boat with two girls Harry didn't know.

Harry could see Ron Weasley climb in the boat dragging the bushy brown hair girl. She did not look happy but did so as she sits down.

Harry spotted Neville Longbottom and the boy was even bigger when they met four years ago.

Harry remembers meeting the Longbottoms. His mother had taken him out for his seventh birthday to an expensive restaurant. She was wearing an elegant dress to impress him. They were dining some steak and they were having a good time. That was until the Longbottoms arrived. Alice spotted Lily right away.

Apparently, Alice Longbottom and his mother were old school friends.

The conversation started well, but then it turns sour real quick. Her husband Frank Longbottom said an insult and Lily heard him say that. She got angry and told him to leave. They soon got into an argument.

Then Neville got involved. He disgraces his mother by calling her a mudblood and they shouldn't waste their time with her.

Alice said nothing to correct her son and defend her friend.

Harry stood up and got in Neville's face.

The manager came over and Lily order them to kick the Longbottoms out and ban them from the restaurant. He had no choice but to obey her. Lily owns the restaurant. This was a loss for the Longbottoms as this restaurant was number one in all of Briton. In fact, Lily own the top five restaurants in all of Briton.

Neville sneers at her and declared he was going to have his parents create a better restaurant than hers. Lily smiles darkly at the seven-year-old and told him to just try it.

Barely a day later, they bought one of Lily's competitive rivals. Using Neville's Boy-Who-Lived Status the restaurant saw a quick flow of customers. The Longbottoms also attempted to smear Lily's name and reputation. Lily workers were worried but Lily had a smile on her face over the entire incident.

Indeed, barely two weeks past, and Lily's restaurant flourish again.

According to the reports and from what Lily's worker heard, Neville's restaurant, Golden Lion had good food, but they didn't have the same level of taste as Lily's restaurants. Lily's number one restaurant, Silver Leaf, quickly regain its reputation as the number one restaurant.

Neville tried another tactic. He employed Rita Skeeter to do her work against Lily.

After her article arrived in the paper it caused Lily's reputation to be in question.

Bellatrix went to her home and spoke to her. Rita met sadistic Bellatrix after she refused to back down from the Longbottoms employment. So Bellatrix crucio her. She crucio her until she agreed to back down.

A week past by and Rita had gone to the Aurors to report that Bellatrix had tortured her with the Cruciatus Curse.

Using their influence, they got the Minister involved. He vouches he was with them with several other guests. Which wasn't unusual. Andromeda just modifies his memory.

Rita Skeeter was hit with a fine and the Daily Prophet was forced to write a retraction, claiming they got the information from a bad source.

Rita Skeeter got another surprise. An invention to Silver Leaf from Lily herself.

Rita was nervous. Lily was so calm and collective. Then Lily drop the bomb on Rita. If she ever went after her or her family again, she would have Bellatrix flay her alive. To prove her point, she cast a spell that caused Rita to yelp like a bitch. After she was done, Rita was ban from all of Lily's restaurants.

Rita learned her lesson and never wrote or said a word against the Blacks again. Even worse, she had no way to prove that she was threatened, or that her life was in danger. She did what she knew what was best to survive, she called it quits.

She still wrote but she never went after people who would kill her again.

Neville was upset because Lily's reputation wasn't trashed like he wanted. If anything, it got even better. With many wishing to learn just how Lily made her restaurants shine the way they do.

It was a mystery, on how Lily restaurants were shining on such a level.

The secret was the Masterchef of their restaurants. Annabeth Taylor was a squib, yet she always had a passion for cooking. She travels the muggle world, traveling to Italy and France and other various places learning about cooking. Once she learns how to master to be a chef, she attempts to find work in the magical world to show her wonders. Because she was a squib, no one would hire her.

That was until Lily was looking for a Chef to run her restaurant. Many witches and wizards who had the magical skills of cooking came because they knew this would be a job like no other. They would be well paid.

Lily was the judge. The goal was simple, make a dish to impress her. Andromeda was also present, as Bellatrix had stayed behind to watch the children. Harry was the other judge, as he would inherit the restaurants from his mother.

Many made their best dish and explain why it should be on the menu.

Annabeth Taylor was the last. The other chefs mock her for being unable to use magic to make her meals but she made a dear meat dish. Once Lily tasted it, it was amazing. She was taken back. The squib had use spices and herbs that made the dish sparkly in the right way.

Annabeth Taylor was so nervous that she was surprised that Lily even agreed to taste her dish. Yet Lily was deeply impressed as was Andromeda when they taste her dish. Annabeth was hired right away. Needless to say, it made her very happy.

The moment she was hired, she got to work away. Cooking wonders and making marvelous meals. It didn't take long for Silver Leaf to become the most popular and most desirable restaurant in Briton. It won numerous awards.

Lucius ate there and couldn't believe how delicious the food was. He wanted to eat there for free as the food was the best he's ever had, but Lily smirk back promise since they were 'family' he would get a discount. It was the best he could get out of her.

Harry smiles as he looks at Neville. Neville threw many tantrums when he couldn't stop Lily's restaurants from flourishing. His every attempt failed.

"Everyone ready?" asks Hagrid. Without even bothering to wait for a response, he looks out and shouts "Forward."

The boats launch forward and they quickly head to Hogwarts.

For a strange reason, Harry felt they like we're going around in circles. They were taking too long. They were traveling in a mist and it felt… unnatural.

After nearly ten minutes, Hagrid suddenly spoke out.

"You should see Hogwarts any second now," said Hagrid in a booming voice.

The mist cleared and they were greeted by a massive castle with the moon shining on it.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Hagrid in a loud voice.

They didn't go to the beach, but instead where a cavern was located. Underneath the school. They went under and soon arrived at a dock. Hagrid gets off the boat as the other first years followed him. They walk up the steps and came up to where stairs were.

Hagrid knocks on the door, creating loud echoes with each hit.

The door opens and a stern looking elder witch appears from the door. The look on her face told Harry that she wasn't a witch to be cross. Yet from her looks, Harry recognize her as Minerva McGonagall, the Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts and Head of Gryffindor. His mother respected Professor McGonagall a great deal.

"The first years Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I shall take it from here," said Professor McGonagall.

Hagrid nods his head and quickly disappears down the side.

"Follow me," Professor McGonagall as she leads the first years through the Entrance Hall. She stops just short of the doors and turns to the first years. She looks around at them with a large smirk on their face.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall as she gave that look of taking no nonsense. "For the next seven years, you will live here among your classmates. You will eat, study and you will get along." here she paused as she looks at several students. "Hogwarts is divided into four houses. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its noble history and traditions. Good behavior earns you points. While bad behavior will lose you points. At the end of the year, the House will the most points, will be awarded access to the Founders Chamber for the next year, with a free party house by the school at the end of the Year. Before that, you have the sorting to be a part of. This will tell you what house you will be sorted in. Now, wait here, anyone causes trouble will be out of here faster than you can say 'Hogwarts'." said Professor McGonagall as she turns and walks away.

The moment she left several students started talking at once, wondering what the sorting was.

Harry looks around and quickly counts the number of first years.

 _'Sixteen girls, Eighteen guys. Thirty-four of us in total.'_ thought Harry as he eyes the room.

"My brother said we had to wrestle a troll," said Weasley in a loud voice.

Several first years look startled at this information.

The bushy brown hair girl started talking in a quick and rapid tone. Speaking of all the spells she learns and wonders which one she would need to show.

"I know what the sorting is!" said Longbottom in a loud voice. Everyone turns to look at him.

"What is it?" several students ask at once.

"I promise Dumbledore I wouldn't tell anyone." boosted Longbottom in a loud voice with a large smile on his face.

"Why would Dumbledore tell you?" sneered a brown-haired boy. He had beetle eyes and looks at Longbottom with a bit of hatred in his eyes.

"Why of course he would tell me. I'm the Boy-Who-Lived!" Neville said in a loud voice. Everyone gasps as they look at him.

"I doubt you know Longbottom," said Harry making his voice heard. Everyone turns to him. "And unlike your parents, my mother told that his test isn't painful, but you're tested on your personality. I know Dumbledore has never even spoken a word to you."

"That's not true. I'm his apprentice!" shouted Neville.

"Self-proclaim Apprentice," said Harry.

"Just like you Black to spread lies," shouted Potter.

"Potter, you're looking better than I remember. Still an arrogant ass like Longbottom?" asks Harry as he looks at James Sirius Potter Jr. He was the splitting image of his father. Black hair, brown eyes, with an attitude to match.

James Potter Jr sneers at Harry.

"At least Potter is an honorable Pureblood." snaps Longbottom. "You're nothing more than a disgraceful half-blood whose mother is…."

"Is a what? That she kick your ungrateful ass out of our restaurant. Do you really think you can just disrespect my mother and dine in our restaurant? You're arrogance astonishing me. How's the Golden Lion doing? I understand you're falling behind." said Harry with a smirk.

Neville shook his hands.

Golden Lion was pulling out loans from Gringotts to stay open. They were in trouble.

"Just wait. My restaurant will overtake that fifty mudblood's restaurants." snarls Longbottom.

Harry's eyes narrowed dangerously as he looks at Longbottom.

"Tell me, does Potter still wipe your ass when you take a shit?" asks Harry.

Potter face sneered and looks at the Blacks.

"Why don't you shove your face down a toilet. You must love drinking piss. You drink that mudblood mother of yours who spreads her legs like a …"

He shuts up as Harry, Delphi and Dora pull out their wands at Potter who couldn't finish.

"Stop, you're not allowed to use magic." shouted the bushy haired girl.

"Shut up Mudblood!" shouted Potter as he pulls out his wand.

Draco pulls out his wand and stood by his cousins. Other students began pulling out their wands.

"James, seriously. Stop and think. You'll be expelled before you're even sorted…" a girl beside him said.

James backhands her in the mouth and she was stun from the blow.

"Don't you dare talk to me you filthy half-blood." snarls James.

Harry recognize the girl as Olivia Potter. James Potter half-sister. She was younger and unlike James, she would not get any inheritance from her father. After James mother and father was murder, he moved in with his half-sister and her mother. He started out fine until he met Neville. Under Neville, he became cold and twisted and hurting his sister whenever he could. Neville was telling him as a Pure-Blood, he deserves to get what he wanted as he was an upperclassman. His sister and her mother were unworthy to be in their same social circle.

They went to many gatherings where they met the Blacks. The Blacks were popular and well like. Neville tried to engage Delphi in conversation and tried to convince her to be his bride, as she was a worthy pureblood. However, when he insulted Harry and Dora for being half-bloods Delphi kneed Neville in the nuts. He quickly went down gasping for breath.

"I see your manners haven't improved," said Delphi coldly.

"Seriously, stop. We're not allowed to…"

"I SAID SHUT UP MUDBLOOD!" shouted James. Others were watching carefully and tried to get clear from the line of fire.

"You really got a short temper," said Harry in amusement.

"If I were all of you, I would not trust anyone who is a Black," said James in a loud voice. "They're known for betraying people and killing their closest friends."

"Awe yes, you must be referring to the death of your father. Mother always did say he was obnoxious," said Harry in a cold voice.

"My father was a great man!" shouted James.

"And he died like a coward didn't he," said Harry.

"Why you…" James hissed as he raised his wand.

"What is going on?" a voice said.

Everyone turns to the voice and gasps out loud.

Dozens of ghosts were hovering above them and they were watching carefully.

"Potter and Longbottom are being arrogant asses," said Harry coolly.

"They even hurt another student," added Delphi.

"We did not!" they shouted.

"Then why is she bleeding?" asks Dora pointing to Olivia Potter who had a slit cut on her lip.

They turn to look at her and saw that she was indeed bleeding.

"Olivia, come here," said Harry.

"Don't you dare." snarls James.

Olivia did, however, as Harry instructed and she walks over to his side. Harry grabs her by the arm and welcomes her to where his friends were standing.

"Filth! Blood Traitor!" hissed James.

The one thing that James Potter Sr. did in his will, was he gave Lily everything. In return, his son would inherit his gold when he turns seventeen. Harry was going to speak to his mother about altering the will so he would not be given anything.

"You're okay. He can't hurt you," said Harry as Olivia stood by his side.

"I'll skin you alive Blood Traitor!" shouted James.

"Enough. I'm getting Professor McGonagall." said a ghost as he disappears into the wall.

James stood there fuming at what his sister was doing. He and Neville work so hard to break her into a submission. Now she was disobeying him.

Neville puts a hand on his friend's shoulder and speaks in his ear.

"Don't worry. Once we're in Gryffindor we'll just re-educate her," said Neville in a low voice.

James nods his head and turns away to speak to his best friend.

"Make sure you don't end up in the same house as your brother," whisper Delphi into Olivia's ear. She nods her head.

Professor McGonagall came back and she looks very angry.

"I understand there is trouble," she said angrily.

No one said a word.

"Potter and Longbottom. For causing the trouble and harming another student, you will both spend your weekend in detention with me," said Professor McGonagall.

"But Professor." Protested James.

The professor turns to him with a stern look on her face. James fell silent.

"Speak to Professor Dumbledore. I'm his apprentice," said Neville as he boasted loudly.

"I have already spoken to Professor Dumbledore. The last time I check, he had no apprentice," said Professor McGonagall in a stern voice.

Neville fell silent as several students sniger. Neville looked down and realized he couldn't get away with his usual lies.

"Follow me," said Professor McGonagall as the ghost disappear. She leads them into the Great Hall where countless students were gathered.

She approaches a stool with an old hat on it.

Then the hat moved as if it was alive. It burst into a song. (Not going to type it)

When the hat finish, the school burst into applause.

"So we have to wear a hat, I'm going to kill Fred. He was going on about wrestling a troll." mutters the Weasley boy.

"When I call your name, you will sit on the stool and be sorted. Abbott, Hannah."

A young blonde girl walks forward and sits down as Professor McGonagall places the hat on her head.

"Hufflepuff!"

"Black, Delphini."

Delphi walks forward. Her natural hair color was long gone. It was white with blue tips. She approaches the hat and before she could even sit down, it screams "Slytherin!"

Delphi was surprised but quickly rushes off to the serpent table and sits down with several students shaking her hand.

"Black, Hadrian."

Harry walks forward and he sits down.

"Hmm, difficult. Very difficult. My goodness, you're incredibly difficult. Inherit your mother's brains I see. So Ravenclaw would do well for you. You are brave and courageous. Gryffindor is also a possibility. You are loyal to those who earn your trust. That is not easy to accomplish easy. Yet you're cunning and manipulative. Where to put you?"

"You already know where." thought Harry.

"In Slytherin. Indeed, you are destined for greatness and Slytherin would help you on your way to greatness no doubt about that. Very well… Slytherin!"

Harry gets up as Professor McGonagall pulls the hat off of him and he goes and sits down next to Delphi. Several students were shaking hands with him as he sits down.

"Black, Nymphadora."

Here, Dora's hair turns red in anger at the mention of her real name. It was the only thing she hated from her mom who named her after a nymph. Dora quickly shook her head and her hair turns blue. She sits down and was patient.

"Slytherin!" the sorting hat shouted.

Dora gets up and walks to the table with her hair turning green as a result.

"How does she do that?" asks the bushy haired girl.

"She's a metamorphosis. That's a rare gift." someone whispers.

People shook Dora's hand as well as they welcome her into the ancient House of Slytherin.

"Bones, Susan."

"Hufflepuff!"

"Boot, Terry,"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Brown, Lavender!"

"Gryffindor!"

"Bulstrode, Millicent."

"Slytherin!"

"Corner, Michael,"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Crabbe, Vincent."

"Slytherin"

"Davis, Tracy!"

"Slytherin!"

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin."

"Hufflepuff!"

"Finnigan, Seamus!"

"Gryffindor!"

"Goldstein, Anthony,"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Granger, Hermione." Here the bushy-haired girl walks forward and eagerly jams the hat on her head.

"Gryffindor."

"Greengrass, Daphne,"

"Slytherin."

Harry notice the hat didn't immediately shout out the houses. For some, he would take some time.

Daphne walks over and sits down and she looks at Harry. Harry winks at her and she flushes a bit red.

"Hopkins, Wayne,"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Jones, Megan."

"Hufflepuff."

"Li, Sue,"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Longbottom, Neville."

Here the Great Hall fell silent. They all turn to Neville who was walking up with a large smirk on his face. He sits down and the hat paused for a moment before shouted, "Gryffindor!"

He walks forward with the Gryffindor table shouting in triumph.

"Macmillan, Ernest."

"Hufflepuff."

"Malfoy, Draco."

"Slytherin."

"Nott, Theodore."

"Slytherin."

"Parkinson, Pansy."

"Slytherin."

"Patil, Padma."

"Ravenclaw."

"Patil, Parvati."

"Gryffindor."

"Potter, James." here the arrogant of his royal ass walks forward and sits down.

"Gryffindor."

"Potter, Olivia."

Olivia steps forward and sits down. Unlike her brother, who barely sat down for ten seconds, she took nearly a minute.

"Ravenclaw."

She lets out a sigh of relief as she gets up and heads to Ravenclaw. Her brother glares at her as she walks towards the Ravenclaw table.

"Thomas, Dean."

"Gryffindor."

"Turpin, Lisa."

"Ravenclaw."

"Weasley, Ronald."

"Gryffindor!"

"Wynter, Artemis."

Here, Artemis walks forward as people stare at her. She sits down and the hat pause as he talks to her.

"Slytherin."

Artemis gets up and walks over to the Slytherin table and sits next to Harry.

"Zabini, Blaise."

"Slytherin."

Dumbledore stood up and smiles down at the students.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts," said Dumbledore with a warm smile. "Here are a few words before we being our wonderful feast. Tuck in."

Before their eyes, food appeared before them. They started digging in the food, and Harry knew he was happy to be here. Dora, who was sitting across from him was rubbing her leg with his as she teases him. Harry looks at her as she winks.

Harry loved his life.

* * *

Author Notes: How do you like the sorting. Potter and Longbottom are full of themselves aren' they. So there is more going on then meets the eyes. I also changed the prophecy. Harry is going to have multiple partners.


	8. The Rivalry

**The Dark Heir**

 **Chapter 08: The Rivalry**

Lily, Andromeda, and Bellatrix were laying down in their backyard in muggle bikinis. As all them were in perfect shape with large breast and bodies of a supermodel they could relax. All three of them were wishing Harry was old enough to fuck and impregnate them. Having his child was all they dream of. All three of them were remembering when their master would fuck them like the sluts they were.

After their master fell, they swore no man would ever be allowed to touch them. Not until Harry was old enough to impregnate them and fuck them like the sluts they were.

Their pussies starting to drip in anticipation at the thought of both their former master and the future master fucking them.

Merlin, they were such sluts.

Lily looks down at her legs and sees her bikini bottoms were soaking and her pussy was really dripping as she thought about her son/little half-brother. Now she wanted him to impregnate her with her own, niece or nephew who was also her son/daughter and granddaughter/son. So many relations with one birth. Daughter/niece/granddaughter. Son/nephew/grandson.

Lily arches her body back as she releases an orgasm at the thought of carrying her son's child. The thought was more intense then the times she let her former master fuck her like a slut.

She half wished she could give her virginity to her son.

Lily paused as she thinks about this.

Her virginity.

It was possible.

The Recovery Potion.

"Thinking about your son?" asks Andromeda.

"I've got an idea," said Lily as more juices flow out of her.

"What is it?" asks Andromeda.

"Want to restore your virginity for my son?" asks Lily.

Andromeda turns to look at her.

"Is it possible?" asks Andromeda. Bellatrix turns to look at her in surprise.

"It is," said Lily. "The Recovery Potion."

"Recovery Potion. That's normally a potion design to help restore organs," said Andromeda.

"It can be used to restore our virginities since we don't have any internal problems. I can make it that way," said Lily.

"Wow, my dream to surrender my virginity to my master can really come true," said Andromeda as she probes her pussy with two fingers.

"We're sluts," said Bellatrix with a smile.

They were indeed. A small puddle was now rested between their legs as they continue to think about this possibility.

Merlin, they couldn't wait until their future master was old enough to fuck them. It was making them wet with anticipation.

"Just three years. Three more years then we can finally be worthy to bear him children," said Andromeda.

She pulls out her fingers to see them soaking wet with her juices.

"It's too much, I need my master to touch me," cries Andromeda.

They did indeed. No sex for over ten years was frustrating. It was getting harder and harder to keep their legs closed. They needed to be fuck like sluts.

"I bought something that should help us for a time," said Lily as she grabs a bag and tosses two boxes at her friends.

"What's this?" asks Bellatrix.

"Vibrators," said Lily.

"How do they work?" asks Andromeda.

"I'll show you," said Lily as she removes her bottoms. She puts a plug in her pussy and turns it on.

They could hear it vibrating as Lily moans.

"You know there are spells that do that," said Bellatrix.

"Tried them, not very satisfying," said Lily.

Andromeda grabs her plug and puts it in her pussy. She turns it on and was immediately taken back by what she was feeling.

Both women wish Harry was old enough to fuck and impregnate them. How they long to have a child by the Heir of Slytherin.

Lily remembers when her master, her father, would fuck her like she was a slut. He broke her and made her submissive to his cock. His cock. Now she wanted her son's cock. The thought of her son fucking her as his father before him made her start dripping with the desire to go to Hogwarts and fuck him in front of everyone. Her father was the true heir of Slytherin. He was so fucking big he stretches her pussy every time he fucks her.

Now she couldn't wait for her son to claim her slutty pussy.

"I got some new panties. I think these will really tease Harry when he comes back for winter break," said Lily as she pulls out her new panties.

"What are those?"

"Brazilian high cut pin-ups," said Lily with a smile.

"Are these sexy?" asks Andromeda.

"Harry will be like a dog when he sees us in these," said Lily with a grin.

"Let's try them on," said Andromeda with a grin.

"Remember Lily, Harry's ability to fuck us in bed reflects on your skills as his lovers. If he fails to please us, it shows you didn't teach him right. If you fail to teach him, then I'll teach him." said Bellatrix in a stern voice.

"I know. I will teach him how to please women, and to enslave us for his desire. I will make him the harem king." said Lily.

"How many girls do you think will surrender their hearts to him?" asks Andromeda.

"Outside of this family, maybe a dozen. He's a real charmer and melts a girl's heart," said Lily with a smile.

"He's going to have a really big family if he impregnates so many girls," said Andromeda with a smile.

"We have to be his first. He has to impregnate all three of us," said Bellatrix.

"Indeed," said Lily as she gets up and stands up. Her legs were a mess with her juices dripping down from her pussy.

The sexual tension was building too much inside of her. She needed a good fucking. Yet she refuses to let another wizard touch her body. Her body, heart, and soul belong to her son. When he was old enough, she would let him fuck her as often as he wanted to.

The older he got the more she got wet around him. She feared she would attempt to get her son to do something to her. As the days past, she was leaking more and more juices. Her son really looks like his father. A much younger version of his father. Being around him cause all three women's pussy to leak and soak their panties the more they spent time with Harry.

They thought being away from him would ease their sexual desire to fuck him. It didn't. It made it worse. They miss his touch, how he greeted them, and they had a strong urge to let him fuck them. It was tormenting for them to be apart from him.

* * *

Harry wakes up feeling refreshed and happy.

As predicted, he was in Slytherin. As were his sisters. Artemis also got a place in Slytherin.

Harry gets up and quickly freshens up. His mother always wished she was placed in Slytherin. The problem she had was the pureblood supremacy that went on. Purebloods believing they were superior in every way.

Harry agreed with his mother. He felt the whole blood status was stupid. His mother deserves better and she was the greatest witch of the era.

Harry gets dress and quickly goes to the Great Hall.

Harry piles his plate with food as more students began to appear for breakfast.

Harry looks up to see Neville Longbottom walk in with his head high and acting like he was royalty.

People would stare and whisper at Neville and he would only smile even wider at the attention he was getting.

Harry knew this kind of attention was only going to backfire in Neville's face.

Harry looks up to see the girls sitting down as they begin eating breakfast.

Professor Snape walks over to them handing out their schedules. He didn't even bother greeting them.

"What do we get?" asks Dora.

"Charms and Potions," said Harry as he looks at his schedule.

Harry looks at his schedule and saw that he only had one or two classes a day.

Over at the Gryffindor table, Neville was boasting loudly that he's received personal training from Dumbledore himself. Many looks at him in awe and wonder. Granger was speaking in a very fast voice about all the magic she learned and what else they were going to be learning.

"Anything worth knowing?" asks Delphi.

"Slytherin isn't holding Quidditch tryouts," said Artemis.

Quidditch was the sport in the magical world. There were die-hard fans all over. Many Leagues and Quidditch players were respected as national heroes or rock stars.

Lily enjoys Quidditch, but she never played. James Potter Sr. played and he was good. He went four years undefeated. Winning the Inter-House Quidditch Cup.

James Potter Sr. skills on the pitch match his arrogance. He thought if he won all his games, Lily Evans would be all over him. While she was happy he won, he felt he was too 'immature' for her taste.

Harry remembers when his mother took him to a Quidditch game. He deeply enjoyed spending time with her at the Quidditch game he hopes he could play himself. His mother promise to buy him the best broom when he made the team.

"You did write home, didn't you," asks Delphi to Dora.

"Of course," Dora said

"Let's get to class. Best we don't be late on our first day," said Harry as he picks up his bag.

The girls nod their head.

Lily taught them much about Hogwarts. The professors and subjects. The one thing Lily taught them, was to be early for their classes as it would put them in their professor's good books.

They, however, really didn't know their way around Hogwarts. They knew some parts of the castle, but as their mothers told them, the castle likes to rearrange itself.

They found the charms corridor and quickly went inside the classroom. They saw Professor Flitwick was already present and seated at his table.

One thing his mother wasn't lying about, as he was small. Yet Lily spoke with the utmost respect for Professor Flitwick. Claiming he was one of the best Charm Masters in Europe. They would learn loads from if they behave and listen to what he taught them.

The Ravenclaws were already present. Harry could see Olivia Potter seated with her housemates. She turns to look at him and he winks at her. She flushes a shade of red and turns away.

More students began to appear as the classroom began to have more and more students appear.

The sound of a bell ringing could be heard. Professor Flitwick immediately started by taking roll. Apparently, several Gryffindors weren't present and either were running late or just flat out skipping class.

James Potter and Neville Longbottom weren't present. If anything, they didn't appear.

Professor Flitwick began to explain his class and urge them to really focus. Charms were both simple yet complicated. It took an understanding mind to break down Charms.

He was going to teach them the basic of charms, as charms can be tricky.

As he continues, Neville and James walk in.

"Late boy's. Ten points from Gryffindor," said Professor Flitwick.

"Surely you jest Professor. Professor Dumbledore wanted to see me," said Neville in an obvious lie.

"Do you have a note?" asks Professor Flitwick.

Neville was silent. It was clear he wouldn't get away with his lies.

James and Neville quickly took their seats and look down.

Professor Flitwick continues his lecture and tells them to study hard and focus hard on their studies.

Harry looks at Neville and James and could see they weren't even bothering paying attention. It was like they were too good for this class.

Arrogant purebloods. No wonder why his mother and aunts said this country was going to the dogs. If people like them were the future of the magical world, then they were doomed indeed.

Bellatrix always said this country was going to the dogs.

The bell rang, causing all the students to get up and collect their belongings. Harry, Delphi, and Dora put their notes and Basic Guide to Charms in there bag.

James Potter and Neville Longbottom were some of the first to leave. Harry could hear Neville talking down about the charms class.

Harry knew Neville hardly knew any magic. From what Harry could sense, he didn't seem all that powerful. His magic was… average at best.

Harry walks with them with Artemis, Dora, and Delphi towards the dungeons. The had potions and they didn't want to be late.

Even though they didn't know much about Professor Severus Snape, they knew their mothers, especially Lily, would be furious she learns they were late to class. Harry wouldn't be punished, but the girls would get spankings by either Lily or worse, Bellatrix.

Bellatrix was a bit of a sadist when it came to punishments.

Harry's ears perk as he notices some older holding a witch weekly in their hands. Harry looks at the cover and realizes it was a picture of his mother.

"Man what I would do to get with her." said the fifth year who was looking at the magazine.

Other began to complain as well, saying Lily was so perfect in every way.

Harry knew this was very true.

His mother looks barely twenty years old and she was a thirty-year-old mother. She had a great body, her tits didn't sag, she had no scars and she was in picture perfect shape. She was the dream of countless wizards.

His mother already promises to surrender her heart, body, and soul to him, and him alone. He if wants her to fuck other wizards, it will be wizards of his choosing.

Harry knew Lucius would love to sleep with all three sisters. Lily, Andromeda, and Bellatrix. Yet the three witches refuse to allow any man touch them.

Harry walks towards the dungeons and quickly waited by the door with the girls. Harry leans back on the wall and thinks carefully. They were going over things Harry and his siblings already knew.

The first years really started to come down and rest by the door. Some were talking with their housemates

Harry didn't care about that. He was remembering when his mother and Andromeda were sleeping in bed with him. His mother and his aunts normally slept with just their panties on. So he grew up seeing them almost naked and teasing him. Lily and Andromeda were teaching him how to charm a witch. So Harry knew how to talk to a witch and get her robes off.

Several people fell silent as Harry turns to the source. Neville and James Potter were walking down with a large smirk and smile on their face.

Neville immediately stood at the front of the line and had that large smirk on his face.

"He looks his so cool," said Dora.

"He's a fool," said Delphi.

Neville looks in front of him and sees Harry standing there with the Blacks and Artemis. He suddenly sneers as he looks at Harry.

"Are you so desperate for friends you've taken a whore under your wing?" said Neville.

"Are you so desperate for attention you must lie about your achievements," said Harry coldly.

"My name speaks for itself." boasted Neville in a loud voice. "I defeat the Dark Lord. I am destined to be a great wizard. I might even be Minister of Magic after I graduate Hogwarts!"

"You defeat Voldemort?" said Harry. Everyone flinches at the sound of the name. Neville the worst of them. It was clear he never said his name. "You defeated Voldemort, yet you cannot say his name? You truly are pathetic, Longbottom."

"What have you've done that is so great?" shouted Neville as he points a finger at Harry.

"Unlike you, I don't strive for attention. I let my achievements speak for themselves," said Harry as he closes his eye. "I can barely sense any magic from you. You got the same as almost everyone else. What are your magical abilities?"

This cause everyone to look at Neville carefully.

"Your a sensor type?" said James in disbelief.

"Not really. Clearly hanging with Longbottom is affecting your brains Potter. Anyone can sense magic with the right amount of training. My mother taught me how to sense magic since I was four. All you do is life in past glory. I trust you've been keeping up with your magic. After all, your father was a great wizard wasn't he?" said Harry as he looks at James.

James grinds his teeth as he looks at Harry. He caught the insult. Yet it didn't sound like an insult.

"What about your mother Black? I hear she spreads her legs like a…" said James but before he could finish the door burst open.

"In." said a cold voice.

Harry walks in and the girls quickly went to the back where they could not only get good seats. Harry sits down and Delphi and Dora quickly seat beside him on each side. Artemis looks a bit disappointed by she sits at the end.

One by one, the first years quickly sit down. Four to a table.

Draco was sitting with Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy Parkinson.

James and Neville took a sit together. When Granger tried to sit with them, Neville booted her in the ass for sitting down at his table. Ron Weasley steps forward looking helpful. Neville glares at him but turns his head. Giving a slight approval.

Unfortunately, Hermione was forced to sit at their table as everyone else was filled up. Seamus, Dean, Lavender, Parvati took a table for themselves.

Some students were talking but Snape suddenly stood up.

"Silence." he snaps. Everyone falls silent. "There is to be no foolish wand waving in this class, or silly incantations in this class. I will warn you now, I only will accept the very best students in this class. Which means that many of you will most likely fail. I don't honestly expect many of you to truly understand the brilliance of potions. I can teach you how to bewitch the mind, ensnare the sense. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory and put a stopper to even death." said Snape. He looks around his class with sharp eyes. Cold eyes that cause the class to take him very seriously. "Potter!" said Snape looking at James.

James flinches at the sudden tone Snape gave.

"What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" asks Snape.

James look bewilders as it was clear he didn't know. Hermione on the other hand, immediately raise her hand. James looks at Hermione and attempts to have her tell him the answer.

"You don't know. Not surprising. Your father was thick head too." sneers Snape. James looks slightly anger at the comment but he wisely kept quiet. "Let's try again. Where would I found a Bezoar if I ask for you to find one?"

Hermione practically jumps out of her seat with her hand in the air.

James shook his head and looks at Neville for help.

"Sir, why don't you try Hermione since she knows," said Neville.

Snape looked at him with a cold expression on his face.

"Awe yes, Neville Longbottom. Our new… celebrity." said Snape that caused Neville to shut up and look down from Snape's glare "I do not permit others to tell me, how to teach my class. I think detention is in order Mr. Longbottom and fifty points from Gryffindor."

It was plainly obvious that Snape dislikes both Neville and James.

"Let's try again, Mr. Potter, what is the difference monkshood and wolfsbane?" said Snape.

Hermione this time stood up with her hand in the air. It looks like she really wanted to say these answers.

"Why don't you ask Hermione since she clearly knows the answer." snaps James in frustration.

This proves to be a big mistake.

"Put your hand down, you foolish girl. I did not call on you," said James.

"Sir, if you add powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood you get…." began Hermione but she fell silent as Snape's turn to look at her with a furious expression on his face. Hermione lost all courage and sinks into her seat.

"Ms. Granger, you've earned yourself a week of detention, and fifty points from Gryffindor," said Snape. Hermione looked like she was on the verge of tears. Draco looks practically thrilled at this. "As for you Mr. Potter, for your cheek, you've earned a month of detention and a hundred points from Gryffindor."

This was highly unfair and cruel.

"When I tell Professor Dumbledore that you're…" began Neville.

"Silence," said Snape.

Neville did so at once, losing all his courage.

"Mr. Longbottom, you think you know Professor Dumbledore. If you wish to meet with him, I can surely arrange… a meeting." said Snape.

This meeting was clearly not going to go in Neville's favor. He sits down with his head down.

"No. Then you don't mind that you'll be joining Mr. Potter in a month of detention. Your parents would be so proud of you, wouldn't they? Barely two days here, and already earning a detention. The pride… of the Longbottoms." sneers Snape.

Neville flush a shade of red but he wisely keeps quiet.

"No comment. You truly are a disgrace, Longbottom. I have never laid eyes on a more pathetic wizard." said Snape. "For your cheek, I think another fifty points will be taken from Gryffindor."

This put Gryffindor in the negative. Each house started with two hundred points. Gryffindor was in the negative fifty now.

"Now, let's try this again. The first question, who can answer it?" asks Snape.

Harry, Delphi, and Dora quickly raise their hands.

"Mr. Black," said Snape turning to Harry.

"Asphodel and Wormwood when mix properly together make a sleeping potion so powerful it is called the Draught of Living Death," said Harry.

"Correct. Ten points to Slytherin. Second question."

Again the trio raises their hands. Hermione raised her hand too, clearly in hopes of impressing Snape with her knowledge.

"Ms. Black."

"Which one?" said Dora and Delphi at the same time.

"Either, it doesn't matter."

"A bezoar is a stone taken from the goat of a stomach. It is a very useful antidote which will save you from most poisons," said Delphi.

This was something Lily taught them first. Because in case they were ever poison, a bezoar will save them. They even carry bezoars because of how useful they are.

"Correct, another ten points to Slytherin. Last question."

Dora nudges Artemis to raise her hand and she does so half-heartedly.

The trio, of course, raised their hands. As does Hermione, who was jumping up and down in her seat hoping she would get called on.

"Ms. Wynter," said Snape turning to Artemis.

Dora whispers the answers to Artemis quickly in a low voice. It was plainly obvious but Snape said nothing.

"They are the same plant sir," said Artemis.

"Correct, another ten points to Slytherin," said Snape. "Another name they go by the name Aconite."

Hermione drops her hand down in disappointment.

"I will now test your potion making skills. I trust you're all brewers. If not, learn quickly. This is a basic potion, one that many of you, should not have trouble with. Pepper Up potion. Use to relieve colds and warm the body. You will be working in teams of four. Your grade will be decided on your potions effectiveness. The instructions are on the board, and the ingredients are in the cupboards. Get started." said Snape as he begins the practical work.

Everyone gets up and quickly grab the ingredients.

Harry, Delphi, and Dora learn all there was about potion making. Lily taught them since they were seven. When they were old enough to hand making potions. This is one potion they knew very well. Since there task was easy as they wouldn't be making individual potions, but a team potion, they quickly grab their ingredients. They were the first ones back because with Granger quickly following them.

Things for the Gryffindor's, however, didn't improve.

Draco had taken extra ingredients as was flinging them at Gryffindor's. Snape saw this but said nothing. Snape meanwhile was bully Neville and James snapping at them for their poor performance. He was humiliating them in front of everyone. They would only get worse with Hermione trying to save their potion to the best of her abilities.

Snape walks to the Slytherin and immediately took note that the Black children and Artemis were ahead. Artemis was doing the measurements of the ingredients as Harry was cutting the ingredients. Dora was mixing the ingredients right with Delphi was the one handling the potion itself by stirring the potion in the correct order.

Snape stop the class and told everyone to look at their work. How brilliant it was. He awards each of them fifty points for making a perfect potion.

As Snape was showing the class examples of the potion, a sudden slash was heard and Neville let out a cry.

It was clear Draco toss something into their potion and Neville had been the victim. Neville face was swelling rapidly.

"Idiot boy!" snaps Snape. "You mix the porcupine quills with the toad tongue didn't you. How thickheaded can you be Longbottom?" Neville whimpers as he tries not to cry. "Take him to the Healer Wing!" Snape snaps at Seamus. Seamus did as he was told in a hurry. He grabs Neville and rushes out the door.

Draco was sniggering at the upset Gryffindor's.

"Potter!" snaps Snape in a loud voice. James tries to sink into his seat quickly. "Thought you would look good if you didn't correct him? Fifty points from Gryffindor."

The Gryffindor's had lost three hundred points in one lesson. It would be much later on, that the school would learn what happens in the first year Gryffindor's class in Potions, they would not have good remarks. So many Gryffindor would later complain to Professor McGonagall, the Head of Gryffindor and Deputy Headmistress to get Snape to not take so many points.

The truth was, no one blames the Gryffindor's. Snape was well known for being hard on them and even favor his own house.

When there were five minutes left before the bell rang Snape returns to the front and speaks.

"You all should be done. Take a vial and sample your potion. Label it with your initial of your first name followed by your last. All four you. Homework: you will make this potion on your own and turn it into me next class." said Snape.

The class quickly does so. Delphi being careful as she samples their potion. They quickly wrote their name on the label as Delphi gets up and hands their potion in. Snape grabs it and puts it vial case. Others began to turn them in.

Hermione look disappointed and had her hand in the air. Snape saw this and grew a smirk on his face.

"No points Granger. You and your table will receive a zero," said Snape.

Granger look like she was on the verge of tears.

The bell rang and everyone quickly leaves to head to the Great Hall for lunch. Snape quickly calls back James to discuss his detention.

"I need to curse James," said Harry as he sits down at the table. Artemis quickly sits down beside him before Dora could sit next to him. Dora and Delphi quickly fought to get on Harry's other before Delphi manage to win and sit down on Harry's other side. Dora was disappointed but quickly sits down as they begin to pile their plates with food.

"Why?" asks Artemis.

"You know what he was going to call my mother. If he knew the truth then he wouldn't be so quick to judge my mother," said Harry.

"The truth?" said Artemis.

"James Potter, his father… fancies Harry's mother. He has since they were at Hogwarts. Yet Lily always was disgusted with James. You remember Olivia Potter." said Dora.

"Yeah," said Lily.

"Well James Potter had a girlfriend at the time, that's how James Jr was born. But at the same time, he was seeing his girlfriend, he was cheating on her with her best friend. That's how Olivia was born. That's why Lily doesn't like James, he is a well-known cheater." said Delphi.

"It was rumor he was going to marry her, but we know that's a lie. He wanted to marry Lily Evans. Lily, however, married Regulus Black instead. Sirius Black younger brother." said Dora.

"How did they even get married? It was such a scandal to hear they were married," asks Artemis.

"I don't know. Mom never speaks of her marriage with dad. He was a year younger than she was. He was a Slytherin while she was a Gryffindor. She never speaks of my father." said Harry.

"Does it hurt her to speak of it?" asks Artemis.

"I suspect so. A real shocker to learn her husband was dead leaving behind Harry," said Delphi.

"Who is your father?" asks Harry turning to Artemis.

"Eh?" said Artemis as she turns away.

"You don't know or your mom never told you?" asks Dora.

"It's not that," said Artemis as she turns away.

It was clear she knew who her father was, but she refuses to say.

"Was your mother rape?" asks Harry.

"No… not really," mutters Artemis.

Harry raised an eyebrow. Then he realizes something. Artemis was a pureblood. Her mother was one and she confirms her daughter was one as well, despite all the bad public statements she was getting. Then Harry realizes, with the Pureblood tradition, he wonders if an Artemis was an accident.

"Did you hear, we're going to have flying lessons soon," said Artemis as she attempts to change the subject.

"Mom promises me the best broom if I get on the team," said Harry.

"You better get on the team. Slytherin hasn't won the cup in nearly a hundred years," said Delphi.

"Think I can change our luck?" said Harry turning to Delphi.

"You better," said Delphi.

They smile as they ate their meal.

Harry remembers what his mother promise him. When he turned fourteen, she would be his first. It was her duty to teach him the joy of sex.

* * *

Author Notes: I hope everyone enjoys. So some of you have been asking about the story Sin Magic and the Author. I have been a part of Fanfiction for a long time and it was one of the first stories I read on this site. It was thirty-seven chapters long and a Lily Evans/Voldemort pairing. Around mid '07, the story was taken down and the author's account was deleted. So it's no longer up. It was a such a loss too. It was about Lily who was trapped by Voldemort as his lover and she both hated and loved him. The more she slept with him the stronger she got. So she dealt with a lot of internal conflict inside of herself. I'm not sure if anyone remembers this story, it was such a long time ago. I really enjoyed it because it showed the inner light and dark inside of us. I still remember bits of this story in my head and I'm not sure if I could rewrite it.


	9. Flight and Talent

**The Dark Heir**

 **Chapter 09: Flight and Talent**

The days past, and Neville Longbottom and James Potter were silent throughout the days. It finally occurred to them that they couldn't do what they pleased. Professor Snape punishment made them think twice about their behavior. Or at least when they were around Snape. Neville would still walk around with an enormous ego.

It was very unsightly.

Harry was seen with his cousins and Artemis. Many people pointed their fingers at Artemis and sure enough, the rumors began to spread. Older students began to wonder if she was a whore like her mother.

Harry, however, always stood in the way of people from attempting to woo her. Rita Skeeter work at her finest. Artemis had a tough time because of that reporter.

Harry was in bed sleeping when he felt someone climb into bed with him. Harry opens his eyes before he felt a feminine butt rub against his groin.

It wasn't his mother's ass, but it was great nonetheless.

Harry loves females ass. Harry smiles as he puts his arm around his companion.

Three years seem like a long time. Yet Harry couldn't wait.

Andromeda was eager to have Harry impregnate her.

Harry snuggles up on his companion and falls asleep.

Harry wakes up to see Dora sleeping beside him. She was holding him like all the other times she slept in the same bed with him. Harry smiles as he kisses her forehead. As the youngest, she knew she would be last in being sexual with Harry.

Harry climbs out of bed and quickly goes to the bathroom to freshen up.

Harry puts on his robes and re-enters his dorm to see Dora was smiling in his bed.

"Go back to your dorm, you need to get ready," said Harry.

Dora pouts as her hair turns pink.

Harry smiles at his cousins attempt to charm him.

As it was Saturday, they only had one class. Flight class. This would be held on the Quidditch pitch, where the Quidditch teams would be watching. This was a way to recruit new players on the team to see the first years talents on a broom.

Harry wasn't exactly a stranger to Quidditch or flying on a broomstick. Aunt Andromeda got him a comet two sixty for him to practice. She even got him the Quidditch Through Ages to help him study the game. His mother supported him, but she only knew so much about riding a broomstick. Quidditch players made it look so easy.

Harry walks out towards the pitch and could see many of the first years were gathering around with there housemates. As no one really had friends from another house, They stuck with there housemates.

Harry stood next to Draco whom for the past week had been bragging about what an excellent flyer he was. Longbottom and James Potter were also bragging about their skills and were complaining about how it was unfair that first years couldn't join the Quidditch house team.

Harry turns to Olivia where she was standing with her housemates. Harry gives her a kind smile as she makes eye contact with him. She flushes a shade of red before she looks away.

Harry could see she was going to be really beautiful when she gets older. His mother always told him, he could have as many girls as he wants, as long he treats them right.

The Slytherins had thirteen students who join them this year. Hufflepuff had the lowest with only six students joining the house this year.

They were all talking to their housemates. Hermione Granger could be heard speaking in a very fast voice about the tips she learns in Quidditch Through the Ages. She was speaking so fast she was making other students nervous.

Ron Weasley would tell anyone who would listen is a mentor by his older brother Charlie on how to ride a broomstick.

It was clear he had hope for people to be in awe at this, but it was clear very few people knew of Charlie Weasley.

Madam Hooch suddenly appears from her office, marching on the field.

"Welcome to your first flying lesson. Everyone stand by a broomstick," said Madam Hooch.

Harry quickly stands over a broomstick with everyone trying to get into position.

"Place your wand arm over the broom, and say 'up'."

Harry does as he was told and the broomstick jumps straight into his hands. However, he was the only that did so. James Potter was the second closest. His broom nearly touches his hand before it drops again.

Hermione Granger looks at Harry in disbelief. Her broom didn't jump up. Instead, it rolls to the side.

"Say it with feeling," said Madam Hooch.

It took nearly ten minutes for everyone's broomsticks to jump to their hand. Ron did smack him in the face which was funny. Hermione Granger took the longest. When the broom was finally in her hands, she tries to brush it off with a smile but it was clear she was frustrated. She normally likes to be placed first in everything.

Madam Hooch shows them how to mount the broomstick and was walking around correcting students.

James had a smug look on his face when Madam Hooch praises him.

Harry knew this also is many Quidditch rivals began. James Potter had that look like he was superior.

"When I blow my whistle, you will kick off the ground. You will not leave the pitch under any circumstances. In three, two, one." said Madam Hooch as she blows her whistle.

Harry kicks off and immediately feels the wind blowing in his face. This was a feeling he knew and loved. He quickly moves around the pitch loving the feeling of the wind.

He looks around him and could see James Potter wasn't lying, he could fly well. So could Draco. Neville was trying to fly to impress but it was clear his skills weren't as impressive as the others. If anything, Neville was glaring daggers at the back of Harry's head.

Harry stands on the broom and was moving around at high speed. He loves moving fast.

Harry spots Olivia and quickly moves next to her. She was flying around next to an Asian girl their year.

"Hey Olivia," said Harry as he pulls up next to her. She nearly panics as she falls off her broom.

Olivia flushes a shade of red before turning away.

"Are you shy?" asks Harry.

Olivia flushes a deeper shade of red.

"If James sees you talking to me…" began Olivia.

"He'll what? Curse me? I like to see him try." said Harry.

It was clear she lived under the abuse of her brother. Harry wonders why her mother didn't control him.

Harry, however, remembers the old pureblood laws, that allows them to control and rule any non-pureblood. Harry knew since James met Neville, he has been getting more and more out of control.

James Potter believes he could do whatever he wanted to do.

James Potter clearly saw he was talking to his sister and came over to speak his mind.

"What are you doing, Black." hiss James.

"Flying, nothing wrong with that," said Harry.

James sneers at Harry.

"Go fly elsewhere." He hisses.

"I was here first. Why don't you leave," said Harry.

"Filthy half-blood. I gave you an order." hissed James.

"Says the bastard of a swine," said Harry.

"My father was a great man!" shouted James.

Draco came over and float next to Harry.

"What are you doing, Potter?" sneers Draco.

James flushes a shade of red before a scowl appears on his face.

"Beat it Malfoy. The half-bloods were disrespecting me. Take them and fly off to your side of the pitch." sneers James.

Neville comes over and positions himself next to James.

By now, the Gryffindors and Slytherins were coming over.

The thing about Gryffindor and Slytherin was it didn't take much for these two houses to get into a conflict.

Granger was trying to tell everyone that they weren't allowed to use magic and they would get trouble. No one paid her any attention. The Slytherins and Gryffindors were pointing fingers at one another.

While the Slytherins didn't have tempers the Gryffindors did. Ron quickly pulls out his wand and points it at Harry. The rest of the Gryffindors follow suit and quickly pulls out their wands.

The Gryffindors however, momentarily forgot they were in class. Madam Hooch flew over at once blowing her whistle. Once she saw many Gryffindors had their wands out, she started beseeching them.

Ron, of course, was trying to shift the blame to the Slytherins, but none of them had their wands out.

Harry flew across the pitch standing on his broom.

Then Harry felt someone knock into him. He looks up and sees it was James. He didn't even look sorry. James was clearly trying to be impressive as he was doing tricks on his broom. He looks at Harry and sneers that said he was a better flier than Harry.

Harry didn't care. James Potter was nothing more than a spoiled brat.

"He is so full of himself," said Delphi as she appears next to him.

"True, but he does have skills," said Harry.

James was going to be a problem in the Quidditch games if he made in his house team. It was clear James had the skills. He was much like his father before him. His mother always told him, James Potter Sr arrogance match his skills on the Quidditch pitch. It was apparent that his son was the same way.

Harry was flying around, clearly enjoying himself. Madam Hooch blew her whistle that signal class was over.

Harry flew down and put his broomstick away. Artemis, Delphi, and Dora also came down to put their broomsticks away.

"James Potter is such a prick," said Delphi.

"I really hope he doesn't make the Quidditch team," said Dora.

"Gryffindor is in need of a new Seeker. So there is a chance he'll make the reserve spot," said Artemis.

"Arrogant pureblood," said Dora.

Indeed, they met few decent purebloods that weren't arrogant, cocky, or had an ego. If they didn't understand why their mothers were single and uninterested in wizards, then Harry feared for the future.

"Is your mother beautiful?" asks Harry to Artemis.

"Very much so," said Artemis as she looks at Harry, frowning. "Why?"

Harry only smiles as he looks on.

"He plans on fucking your mom," said Dora.

Artemis stares at Harry in shock.

"Are you?" asks Artemis.

"A threesome would be nice," said Harry.

"With who?" asks Artemis.

Harry grew a grin on his face.

"You'll learn to accept it," said Delphi.

Artemis flushes a deep shade of red.

"Are you into older witches?" asks Artemis.

"You'll be with me too," said Harry.

Artemis flushes an even deeper shade of red.

"He'll fuck any girl he wants. You'll just be one of his lovers who will bear him children," said Delphi.

Artemis looks at her friends.

"You both are okay with this?" asks Artemis.

"Our moms have been raising us for this purpose," said Dora.

Artemis looks surprised at this.

"Why?" asks Artemis.

"Because he wants to be the harem king," said Delphi.

Artemis looks at Harry in surprise.

"How big are your mom's melons?" asks Harry.

Artemis flushes a deep shade of red at the question.

"So you want my mom?" said Artemis in a hurtful voice.

Harry grabs her and pulls her into a kiss.

"I'll have you too. Just wait, when we leave Hogwarts, you'll be giving me kids," said Harry.

Artemis flushes a deep shade of red. She didn't know from embarrassment or excitement.

"Your mother is single right?" asks Delphi.

Artemis nods her head.

"I'll invite her over during the winter holidays," said Harry.

"I need a bath," said Artemis in hopes of changing the subject.

"Good, then you can come with us," said Delphi.

"Eh?" said Artemis.

"Mom told me a great place to bath," said Harry with a grin.

Artemis flushes at the realization where this was going.

They quickly took Artemis to the first floor. It was an area students really didn't go to. Then they walk through a wall. Artemis was puzzled but she walks through the wall and sees a Roman-style bathhouse.

Harry was already removing his robes as he walks in the bath. Delphi and Dora also were removing their robes. Soon all three were naked and in the bath.

"Come on," said Dora.

Artemis was embarrassed. She's never been naked around other people.

"Strip," said Harry in a commanding tone.

Artemis didn't know why, but she found herself removing her robes and garments. Artemis walks into the bath and felt embarrassed.

Harry moves to her and she felt tiny.

"You're mine. You will bear me children," said Harry. With that, he kisses her on the lips. This was her first real kiss. For a strange reason, she was enjoying his kiss.

"Hard to wait for three years," said Delphi.

"What happens in three years?" asks Artemis as Harry breaks the kiss.

Delphi grins as she looks at Artemis.

"That when Harry is going to fuck all of us," said Delphi.

Artemis looks at her friends.

She knew by pureblood tradition, families taught their children sex at fourteen. She knows this because her own mother went through this.

"The harem king. Just how many girls are you planning on impregnating?" asks Artemis.

Harry smiles as he looks at her.

"You one for sure," said Harry.

"And my mom?" asks Artemis.

Harry grins.

"Definitely worth having. Be nice to see mother and daughter walking around with my child growing in your bellies," said Harry. He places his hand on her stomach and rubs.

Artemis could feel butterflies in her stomach.

Harry seemed to have the magic touch.

"Mom might not like the idea," said Artemis.

"Oh I'm sure she be begging to have sex," said Harry.

Artemis wasn't sure about that. Her mother seems to repulse the presence of men. Rita Skeeter made her mothers reputation terrible. Smearing her name and reputation almost every year.

"You don't know my mother," said Artemis.

Harry reaches down and grabs Artemis ass cheeks.

"Then, I'll fuck and impregnate you every chance I get," said Harry.

Artemis stares into Harry's green eyes.

Damn, he was making things difficult. Yet he was so dreamy.

Delphi got out with Dora and quickly put on their robes.

Harry follows suit and puts on his robes. Artemis wasn't really used to being naked around other people.

"You'll get used to it. You'll have to. You'll be naked around me all the time." said Harry.

Artemis felt more shy than usual.

"Up," said Harry.

Artemis found herself obeying his command. She stood up and walk out of the bath. This was new for her.

"You going to eat her?" asks Delphi.

Artemis felt a small amount of dread in her. Was he a cannibal?

Harry smiles.

"Your pussy silly," said Harry as he rubs her pussy with his hand. Artemis could feel herself become excited by his touch.

"We got to go," said Dora.

Harry removes his hand and Artemis felt disappointed.

"Get dress," said Harry.

Artemis does so, wondering what was overcoming her. Why she suddenly found herself obeying harry's command.

They quickly return to the Slytherin's common room.

Harry was laying down on the sofa reading a book.

"Black." said a sixth year who towered over Harry.

Harry lowers his book and looks at Marcus Flint. The Slytherin Quidditch captain.

"Flint," said Harry in an even tone.

"Impressive flying. You play Quidditch?" he asks.

"Some," said Harry.

There were no junior Quidditch leagues. Only the school leagues, regional league teams, and professional teams. So you could only play so much before school.

"You better have some skills. I'll let you try out later today to see if you can join the team," said Flint before he turns and walks away.

Harry looks at Flints retreating back as he leaves the common room.

This was unusual, as most first years weren't even considered to join the house team. Most people had to wait until their third year before they were even considereder to join the house team. First years were hardly ever allowed to even try out for the team.

"That was strange," said Dora who was sitting down with Harry's head in her lap.

"Indeed," said Harry.

"I wonder why Flint would even let you try out for the team," said Dora.

Harry wondered that too.

Delphi walks into the common room.

"Did you hear, James Potter made the Gryffindor Quidditch team," said Delphi.

This was surprising. Harry looks at Delphi in surprise.

"You sure?" asks Harry.

Delphi nods her head.

"His name is registered as their new Seeker," said Delphi.

This was remarkably quick. No first year has ever made a house team. Let alone, was offered a starting position. This was history.

"How did he make the team?" asks Dora.

"He must have impressed the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain," said Harry.

"Don't know. A first year has never made a Quidditch team before. We're generally not allowed to have brooms in our first year." said Dora.

"I heard Professor McGonagall is going to bend the first year rule for him," said Delphi.

"That's not far for the rest of us," said Dora.

It wasn't, it was a school rule that prohibits first years from even trying out for the house teams. For James Potter to make the team, it was like an insult to the rest of them.

Even if Harry did well in practice, he would have to ride on a school broom; which was training brooms.

"We should ask your mom for a for a nimbus two thousand," said Delphi.

"We need permission," said Harry.

"So, ask Professor Snape," said Delphi.

Harry looks at her with a raised eyebrow.

"You really think that we'll just get permission," said Harry.

"Can't hurt," said Dora.

Harry sighs as he closes the book and sits upright.

"Fine, I'll ask," said Harry. He gets up and quickly heads to Professor Snape's office with Delphi and Dora in tow.

They enter the office to see Snape at his desk grading papers.

"Professor," said Harry.

"Yes, Mr. Black?" said Snape.

"I'm not sure you heard, but James Potter joins the Gryffindor Quidditch team," said Harry slowly.

"Yes, I heard. Professor McGonagall appealed to Professor Dumbledore," said Snape.

"Well I got invited to join the Slytherin Quidditch team tryouts," said Harry.

Snape pause as he stops working. He slowly looks up at Harry.

"What do you expect from me?" asks Snape.

"Well, I want to owl my mother so she can send me a broomstick," said Harry.

Snape looks at Harry with unblinkable eyes.

"I'll speak to the Headmaster," said Snape.

Harry nods his head. He turns to leave with Delphi and Dora beside him.

At the end of the day, Snape got permission and Harry sent Hedwig to his mother.

Over at the Gryffindor table, James Potter was boasting loudly that he made the Gryffindor team and he was the youngest Seeker in a century. Many were patting him on the back and congratulating him.

Neville was beaming as he stood by his best friend. He was telling everyone that James Potter was going to change the game.

"He's acting like he already won the Inter-House Cup," said Dora.

"I can't wait till we crush him in the first game," said Delphi.

Indeed, the first game was already getting a lot of hype. Gryffindor was confident they would win, even after getting crushed by Slytherin last year.

Marcus Flint was the new Slytherin Quidditch Captain. Yet he had a horrible Quidditch record.

"We better win," said Dora.

"Why can't we be fourteen?" mutters Delphi.

"Why?" asks Harry.

"Well my mom said aunt Andy and Lily were loud," said Delphi.

Harry looks at her in surprise. Did she want to see the adults have sex?

Hedwig returns a few days later with a note from his mother. Harry opens it and sees a kiss from lipstick smeared on the parchment. Harry was happy his mother was thinking of him and miss him, but this isn't what she promised.

It wouldn't be until a few minutes later were four owls drop a large parcel in front of Harry.

Harry grabs the note and reads. A good thing too.

'Don't open the parcel in front of others. It's your new Nimbus Two Thousand. As a first year, you're not really allowed to have a broom. I don't want someone damaging or stealing this from you. Give our love to Delphi and Dora.

Love mum and your aunt's Andromeda and Bellatrix.'

Harry passed the note to Dora and Delphi. Both smiled.

Artemis looks at the note over their shoulders and was surprised.

"Let's go to the common room," said Dora. Harry grabs the parcel, and with the girls, quickly heads to the Slytherin's common room.

As they reach the dungeons someone grabs Harry's parcel from his hands from behind him. They turn to see Neville holding the parcel in his hands with James and Ron beside him.

"What's this Black?" sneers Neville.

"None of your business." snaps Harry as he attempts to grab the parcel back. James and Ron quickly stood in front blocking Harry's attempts as Neville starts to tear the parcel apart.

The Nimbus Two Thousand was in Neville's hand.

"A broomstick?!" said Neville in surprise. "You'll be expelled for this Black. First years aren't allowed to have brooms."

"Not fighting boys." said a voice from the top of the stairs.

They turn to see Professor Flitwick standing there.

"No Professor," said Neville quickly.

"Longbottom stole my broom," said Harry.

"He's been sent a broomstick Professor. First years aren't allowed." snaps Neville.

"Yes, I heard. Professor Dumbledore gave permission, didn't he? What model did you get?" asked Professor Flitwick.

"A Nimbus Two Thousand," said Harry.

Neville and James look at him in horror. Even Ron was jealous when heard the broom. The Nimbus Two Thousand was the latest broom model and consider the fastest and best in the market right now. In fact, it was the best broom in the entire school right now. Harry was the only owner of one.

"Lily at her finest. I always suspect she would spoil you," said Professor Flitwick.

"I have to keep my grades up. I have O's. Otherwise, mom would have never gotten me the best broomstick." said Harry.

"Indeed," said Professor Flitwick.

Neville, James, and Ron stood there fuming.

"My broom," said Harry as he holds his hands out.

Neville look upset and look like he would rather take Harry's broom. However, with Professor Flitwick standing there, he thrust Harry's Nimbus in his face and quickly storms off with Ron and James on tow.

Harry quickly collects the girls and retreated into the Slytherin's common room. Once inside, Harry sets his Nimbus down where it was levitating high enough for him to mount it. Harry places his feet on the broom and rises up. Yet he really couldn't move around given there was much space around.

"We should win the Quidditch Cup this year," said Delphi proudly.

Harry comes down and looks at his broom. He needed to be outside to really enjoy his new broom.

"Do you think we have a chance?" asks Dora.

"Slytherin doesn't have a good reputation in Quidditch or in the school in general," said Dora.

The house didn't. They've already seen many of their older peers cause trouble. Needless to say, Slytherin's students weren't what they appeared to be. Harry, however, knew if he left them alone, they would leave him alone.

Artemis had the worse though. Because of Rita Skeeter, her mother had a terrible reputation, and Artemis was forced to endure it. Boys look at her and wonder if she was a slut like her mother.

According to Artemis, Selena Wynter has never been with another wizard. She stays at home almost all day reading books. When she did go out, she had to use glamour charms and potions to hide due to her 'reputation'. She didn't have any friends or people to talk to. If anything, Harry felt sorry for Selena Wynter who not only lost all her friends but couldn't socialize because of Rita Skeeter.

Harry leans back and thinks carefully.

"Artemis, when the holidays come, invite your mom over to my place. I want to meet her," said Harry as he looks at Artemis.

Artemis knew of course what he wanted. He was going to mark her mother as his.

She nods her head, knowing nothing was going to change his mind anyway. In a way, she was hoping her mother could have some friends. Artemis was no fool, the Blacks were among the most popular and were one of the most prominent families in Europe. They had their hands on almost everything. It would be wise to have them in their corner.

Harry lays back down and Delphi quickly puts Harry's head in her lap. Harry grabs his book and reads its as Delphi strokes Harry's hair. Artemis quickly sits at the edge and looks at Harry. She wonders what the future would hold for them.

* * *

Author Notes: Sorry for the long wait, but these past few weeks I've been more focus on my finals and been studying now that school is done for the moment, I can return to writing. Some of you are requesting I jump to the fourth year. I'll try to make 1-3 quick.


	10. Earning their Wings

**The Dark Heir**

 **Chapter 10: Earning their Wings**

Harry tryouts for the Slytherin Quidditch Team left him feeling good. There was no doubt about it, he could fly and he could fly well. He out flew everyone on the pitch and was easily the best player for the tryouts. Harry could see the stares of hatred he was getting from the older students as Harry made the team. So it was without a doubt when Filch offered him a Chaser spot.

The one thing he couldn't tolerate were the bluntly fouls Flint was encouraging his teammates to commit. Harry deeply wonder how Marcus Flint ever became the Slytherin Quidditch Captain. His methods weren't about the sport, it was about inflicting as much damage on the other team as possible. He was teaching his players on his team to aim for spots that would cause serious damage to the other team.

If he played like Flint wanted him to, his mother would be disappointed in him. Even he didn't like playing Quidditch like this.

When he made the team, his mother and aunts were thrilled and promise to come to see him play.

Harry hardly paid attention to what Flint was saying, it was all dirty plays and he wanted his players to really hurt the other team. They would be playing Gryffindor; where James Potter also made the team. This would be the first time two first years would be playing. Harry Black was playing as a Chaser while James Potter got the Seeker position. Gryffindor needed a new Seeker since Charlie Weasley was gone.

Neville Longbottom was clearly upset he didn't make the team, but he was supporting his best friend by boasting loudly just how brilliant James Potter was on the Quidditch Pitch. He proclaims the Slytherin team had no chance of best James Potter brilliance.

Harry watch Neville Longbottom boost loudly at the Gryffindor table and he was getting people to admire him for his words. Many believed Gryffindor would win the match, given that Slytherin blew them out last year. Many in Gryffindor, were hoping for the rematch that would put them on top.

"I wish he would shut up," mutters Dora as they continue to watch Neville Longbottom proclaim the brilliance of his best friend James Potter.

"I wish someone would put him in his place," mutters Delphi.

"That would do no good, he'll just make an excuse and proclaim that we cheated," said Harry.

"He's not really all that powerful," said Artemis.

Indeed, Neville Longbottom had the average amount of magic.

The Black children had a large quantum of magic within them. Lily was very good at teaching them how to control their magic.

Someone bumps into Dora causing her to nearly slam her face into her plate of food.

"Watch yourself half-blood!" hisses a Slytherin first year.

"Why don't you watch it!" snaps Harry.

"Watch yourself, Black. You may come from a noble family, but you're nothing more than a filthy half-blood." snaps the girl.

Harry gives the girl a cold look. It was enough for her to take a step back and shudder from the look Harry was giving her. She however quickly regains her composure.

Delphi stood up and got in the girls' face.

"Just who do you think you are?" hissed Delphi.

"Merula Synde. I'm the best first-year witch at Hogwarts, so you will do well to respect me and do what I say," she said as she introduces herself, in a very rude way.

"The best?" repeated Delphi with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm a fourth generation witch and the fourth to be in Slytherin, so you watch your tongue or I'll make your time at Hogwarts unpleasant," said Merula.

"What makes you better than us?" demands Nymphadora.

"I'm the best witch in Hogwarts! I will not be challenged or question by filthy half-bloods!" snaps Merula. She was clearly starting to show frustration as the Black children weren't backing down from her and they even stood in front of her openly defying and challenging her.

"You're going to apologize to my cousin," said Delphi in a soft but dangerous voice.

"I don't apologize to half-bloods!" said Merula in a loud voice.

"Apologies or you're going to find sleeping in Slytherin, isn't going to be pleasant," said Delphi.

Merula wanted to say something back, no doubt cruel and mean, but she stops at the sight of Delphi. Delphi was small, so she wasn't that intimidating, but she was well known for having a 'evil-eye'. Something she picks up from her mother Bellatrix Black. It was a tactic to make any witch or wizard tremble in fear.

Merula wanted to say something, but she felt her skin was crawling as the air began to lose warmth. Delphi was giving her the look that she was going to murder her where she stood.

A shadow quickly looms over them causing all the first years to turn to their Head of House who stood standing over them with a blank expression on his face.

"Fighting?" said Snape softly.

"Half-wit was just leaving Professor," said Delphi as she returns to her seat. Merula looks like she wanted to snap back at the insult she received, but Professor Snape spoke first.

"Indeed, half-wit, be gone," said Snape.

Merula was clearly angry, but she quickly turns tail and walks away. Snape also walks away and returns to his seat.

"I hate her," said Dora at once the moment the cost was clear and they were pretty much alone again.

Harry did too. Merula Synde was a fourth generation witch? While that may be… impressive, the Black Children were maybe around two hundred generations. They would have to check with Bellatrix or better yet, Andromeda who was very good with the Black Family history. It was clear Merula wanted to control the Black children in her attempt to control Hogwarts and perhaps the House of Slytherin.

"I got an idea on how to put her in her place," said Delphi.

Harry and Dora look at their cousin knowing when Delphi had an 'idea' to put someone in their place, it was a revenge scheme that caused people to freak out.

"Hey, Harry," said Draco as he comes over. Pansy Parkinson and Daphne Greengrass come over at once.

"What's up?" asks Harry.

"Your mom is in the papers again!" said Draco as he hands Harry a copy of the Daily Prophet. Draco never called Lily her name, only 'Harry's mom'. Lucius belief in not allowing non-purebloods was slowly disappearing, as Lucius not only grudgingly respected Lily Evans Black but admired her too. Some rumors suggest he wish to shag her despite being apart of the Black Family.

Harry grabs the Daily Prophet and sure enough, his mother was posted on the very front. Still as beautiful as ever, she still looks like she was barely twenty years old. Harry reads the title.

'Lily Evans Black to Receive Order of Merlin First Class'

Apparently, her skills in potions were renown to be a market success. They were so great, she has rewritten the works of potions making and even reformed many potions to help Healers for many of their patients and victims that suffered in the Great War. Cornelius Fudge was personally handing her the award and many people were clapping, Andromeda was beside her clapping and smiling beside Lily.

Harry didn't even bother to read the article.

"She never stops at being amazing," said Dora as she looks at the cover.

"Draco, do you know anything about the Synde family?" asks Harry at once. Harry never heard of such a family. If he hasn't heard of them, that meant they were literally unimportant.

"Not really, why?" asks Draco with a raised eyebrow.

"A girl, first year, Merula Synde is giving us trouble," said Dora.

"I'm going to write mom," said Delphi. "I hope she can get some information. Plus I want her to send me a 'gift' that will make the little bitch submit before the might of the Blacks."

They all look at her and half of them wanted to know what this 'gift' was.

"You got a game soon don't you Harry?" asks Daphne.

"Yeah," said Harry with a groan.

Flint was terrible and quite frankly, it didn't look like they would have a good season. Most likely they would enter last.

Delphi quickly pulls out a parchment and a quill and starts writing down quickly. It was clear she was writing in a rush to get this letter out quickly. The moment she was done, she quickly rolls the parchment into a scroll.

"Kreacher," said Delphi as Kreacher the house elf appeared with a soft pop.

"Yes, Mistress," said Kreacher.

All up and down the table, everyone turns to see Kreacher the House-Elf. Even Merula stops what she was doing to get a good look. Those who came from prominent families knew that owning a house-elf meant your family has a high prestige in the magical world. Merula watches in both awe and envy.

"Take this to my mother or my aunts, whoever is present," said Delphi.

"At once Mistress," said Kreacher as he takes the scroll and disappears with a soft crack.

"What are you up to?" asks Dora with a frown.

"You'll see tonight," said Delphi with a smile. The smile showed she had evil intentions in mind indeed.

"I better go to the pitch and get dress," said Harry as he stands up.

"Why?" asks Draco in confusion.

"Because the Gryffindor's is already heading down," said Harry as he points to the Gryffindor Quidditch Team who were indeed seeing walking down the field towards the Quidditch Pitch.

"Has anyone seen Flint?" asks Dora.

Everyone shook their head. No one in Slytherin seen the Quidditch Captain.

"Slytherin Quidditch Team!" shouted Harry in a loud voice. The Slytherin Quidditch Players stop what they were doing and look at Harry. "Let's go before we're late for the match."

For many, it was strange for a first year to bark orders to the senior members of the team. However, no one was taking charge and they realize with the time they had to check in ten minutes and the match would begin in twenty minutes after they check in.

The Slytherin Quidditch members all got up and quickly went down to the pitch. Harry said nothing as leads them down to their locker room. Harry grabs his Quidditch robes with the number '7' on it with his last name on it 'Black'. The others began to put on their Quidditch robes but there still wasn't any sign of March Flint the Quidditch Captain.

They all had checked in, but Flint still hadn't shown up.

With time ticking away and no one did the pep talk and no one was sure what to do. Harry looks at the clock, which was magical clicking away to reveal they barely had two minutes left. Harry takes a deep breath and stands up, all eyes in the locker room, the other five players look at Harry giving him their undived attention.

"Look, I know I'm not the Captian, and truth is, I have no right to go over our strategy. All I can say is we're going to have to play more defensively than offensive. Beaters focus on hitting Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet off their brooms. Miles, try not to stray too far from the hoops. Higgs, please find the Snitch soon and catch it. The sooner you can end this game, the better things will be for Slytherin," said Harry.

The others nod their head. They get up and walk out the locker room and head to the pitch.

They took off on their brooms and circle the pitch in their emerald green robes.

"Welcome to the first match of the Quidditch Season!" shouted Lee Jordon, "and for a strange reason, the Slytherin Quidditch Captain, Marcus Flint is nowhere to be seen, does this mean the scarlet Lions will walk away with an easy win?" said Lee Jordon. His comment was met by a roar of applause from the Gryffindor side of the stands while getting booed from the Slytherin end.

Harry flies around and spotted his cousins in the stands cheering him on. Dora had literally morph her hair to green and silver as she jumps up and down with her hair flopping around. Delphi still had her silver hair with blue tips on the end, but she was wearing a Slytherin scarf and waving a Slytherin flag.

Harry lines up with the rest of his team towards the middle of the pitch. For a strange reason, the Weasley Twins, Fred and George had large smirks on their faces as if they were pleased with something, or rather something they did. It mischief smirks and Harry knew this because he and his cousins would wear the same smirks when they did something bad.

Harry looks up to where James Potter was hovering above the Gryffindor Chaser Angelina Johnson. He had a large smirk on his face as he looks at Harry. Harry looks at the Gryffindor team and notices their brooms. The Weasley Twins were riding Cleansweep Sevens. Not very fast brooms and only had a max speed of thirty miles an hour. Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, and the Gryffindor Captain Oliver Wood were riding Comet's 260's. Katie Bell was riding a Nimbus like Harry, but it was a Nimbus 1700. Not as fast as his Nimbus 2000. James Potter couldn't get the same broom as Harry and he was riding a Comet 260.

Harry began to feel better knowing he had the best broom and the greatest skills.

"Captain, shake hands," said Madam Hooch as she flies between them.

Harry flies forward as does Oliver Wood. They shake hands though Wood seemed to be trying to crush Harry's hand with a lockjaw.

Harry knew the rivalry between Slytherin and Gryffindor was known to be intense, both on and off the Quidditch Pitch. He just grins his teeth and deals with it.

Wood lets go and returns to his position as Harry does the same.

"First Year, Harry Black is apparently acting Captain. Most shocking I must say, but Madam Hooch opens the chest, the bludgers are up, followed by the Golden Snitch. Remember the Golden Snitch is worth a hundred and fifty points, so the Seeker who catches it end the game. The Quaffle is release, and the game begins!" shouted Lee Jordan.

Harry immediately shoots forward like a rocket shooting forward and quickly grabbing the Quaffle while dodging the scarlet players. Fred and George Weasley, both saw him heading towards the goal post, Wood was trying to race back in time to get into his position but Harry was soon speeding ahead of him. The Weasley's twins fire the bludgers at Harry but Harry simply tosses the Quaffle into the center goal post with a light under hook toss and it goes in.

The gong sound echoes signally that Harry had officially scored.

Harry raises his hand in triumph as he scores the first goal and Slytherin screams itself hoarse.

"Harry Black scores, making it Ten to Nothing for Slytherin."

Harry felt someone slam into him nearly throwing him off his broom. He was hanging on with one hand and Slytherin screams "Foul!' in one loud voice together.

Madam Hooch's whistle did blow signally it was a foul. Harry swings back up to get on his broom and looks to see James Potter had intentionally slammed into him because he was displeased Harry had scored.

Harry flies forward to take the penalty. Wood got into position and looked ready. The players took a while to line up, given the fact Harry had literally burst down the field before anyone had realized what had happened.

Once everyone was in position, excluding the Seekers, Madam Hooch blows her whistle and Harry flies forward. The starting shooting area was twelve yards from the goal. Harry starts going slow, then he breaks to the left and heads for the lower goal post. Wood falls for it immediately and immediately takes off towards the lower goal post, but Harry had release upon the moment he left the center goal post unguarded, by the time Wood realize what had happened, the gong sounds echo in the stadium once more.

"Harry Black scores once again! Making the score twenty to nothing for Slytherin!" shouted Lee Jordan.

The Slytherin's broke and immediately return to their side of the pitch as Wood collects the Quaffle and passes to Angelina Johnson. Angelina Johnson quickly takes off but the Beaters, Bole, and Derrick immediately fired the Blugers at her forcing her outside and dangerously close to the out of bounds area. Harry and Adrian Pucey immediately chase after her. Harry was able to pull ahead cutting off her route while Pucey was able to come in from the side.

Fred and George tried to help Angelina out by fires bludgers at Harry and Pucey, Harry ducks his bludgers but Boyle appeared and redirects the other bludger at Alicia Spinnet who had come over to help Angelina. Angelina had passed to Alicia Spinnet but the bludger hits her in the arm causing her to spin as she holds her arm as the quaffle was immediately launched into the air.

Harry breaks off and goes after the Quaffle. He was able to grab it as Derrick quickly blocks Katie Bell's path preventing from allowing Gryffindor to recover the Quaffle.

Harry takes off as Fred fires a bludger at him. Harry, however, quickly speeds off as the Bludger passes by him. Harry had crossed into Gryffindor territory with only Oliver Wood ahead of him. He was close,

Once again, Harry was nearly thrown off his broom and this time, someone had not only slammed into him but had deliberately attempted to throw him off his broom.

Harry was dangling off the tip of his broom as Slytherins in the stands stood up at once and shouted "Foul!"

Madam Hooch blew her whistle and immediately started shouting at James Potter who had flown off not even looking guilty. He merely turns his head as Madam Hooch shouts at him, bluntly ignoring her.

"Five additional penalties for Slytherin!" shouted Madam Hooch. Gryffindor cried out in protest. "Unfair!" many were shouting. "You do that again and I'm throwing you out the game!" shouted Madam Hooch.

Harry's teammates, Adrian Pucey and Lucian Bole help Harry back on his broom as he and the rest of the team were giving James Potter a dirty look.

"I thought Flint was bad," mutters Adrian Pucey.

Six penalties for Slytherin. Given the fact the score was 20 – 0 for Slytherin, this was bad for Gryffindor as it could put Slytherin up 80 - 0. Which was not a good start for Gryffindor. Wood looked very upset at his Seeker's actions.

"You want to take it?" asks Bole.

Harry nods his head. He wasn't dizzy and his arm felt fine.

It was strange as Harry looks at the magical clock. It was only twenty-one seconds into the game and things weren't looking good for Gryffindor.

"He's a better shot than I am, it's best he takes it," said Adrian Pucey.

Harry takes a deep breath and flies forward as the chasers and beaters line up.

Harry flies forward and immediately takes the penalties.

To everyone's surprise and to Gryffindor's horror, Harry scored all six penalties making the score 80 - 0. Oliver Wood immediately calls a timeout. Harry flies down to his side of the pitch to the den area as Slytherin was screaming itself hoarse. Then he felt something hit him in the back of the head causing him to literally black out for a moment as he falls headfirst.

"FOUL!" roared Slytherin in anger.

Madam Hooch blows her whistle and Harry opens his eyes to see a blurry sky above him. His back seemed to ache for some reason, then it slowly occurs to him that he fell off his broom.

"You okay?" asks Miles Bletchley the only female on the team.

"I think so," said Harry as he groans as he attempts to sit up. His teammates help him up by putting their hands on his back and making sure he didn't fall back down. "What happen?" asks Harry.

"It was that Potter boy," said Miles at once. "He took one of the Weasley's twin beater bats and hit a bludger at you. I didn't think it would hit you and when it did you fell forward in almost like a somersault in the air. Madam Hooch is screaming at him right now,"

Harry looks behind him to see that James Potter who was across the field and near his Den, was trying to protest his innocence. He wasn't thrown out of the game, but Madam Hooch shouted "Five more penalties!" Gryffindor cried out in protest as this would give Slytherin a tremendous lead and it hasn't even been thirty seconds yet.

"Come on, let's try to talk things through," said Harry as he attempts to get up. His teammates immediately help him up and Bole hands Harry his Nimbus 2000.

Madam Pomfrey, the School's Matron walks over in her healer robes and immediately sits Harry down on the floating bench and immediately begins to look at his head where he had been hit. Ruffling his hair scanning his skull with her eyes.

"I'm fine," said Harry as he tries to wave off the overcaring Healer.

"You don't have a crack skull, that's good to see. If you did you might have to rest and let me fix it," mutters Madam Promfrey more to herself than to Harry. "You might have a mild concussion, here drink this, it's a Concussion Relief Potion," said Madam Pomfrey as she hands Harry a blue vial with a liquid inside of it.

Harry knew she wouldn't leave him alone or let him play if he didn't drink it. So he does, he opens the vial and drinks it.

Harry nearly coughs as he swallows the potion.

"This shit is nasty," said Harry as he looks at the vial.

"Does your mother know you have that mouth?" said Madam Pomfrey in shock.

"Yes," said Harry. It was no lie, his mother knew he had a mouth, but he didn't always use it. She didn't like him using it all the time, but she knew it was acceptable from time to time. Plus he literally got to do whatever he wanted, he just wasn't like Neville Longbottom and James Potter was literally spoiled brats and pathetic in every sense of the word. He did act mature and like he came from an Ancient and Noble Family, with high prestige. Though he did get to act like a child with his mother as she let him sexually harass her with her giggling everytime he pleased her in doing so.

Madam Pomfrey looks at Harry with a frown.

"You should be fine to continue, but if you feel faint or dizzy, return to your Den immediately. I've seen students break their bones when they fall off their brooms," said Madam Pomfrey as she turns around and leaves, taking the vial with her.

"Really overbearing isn't she," mutters Harry.

"That wasn't what we discuss, why did you go on the offensive?" asks Miles Bletchley.

"Because their brooms are pathetic," said Harry honestly as he looks at 'his' team who were watching him. "I got a Nimbus Two Thousand, they are riding brooms that's got a max speed that is what? 40 miles per hour at best. I can go up to a hundred miles, beating them in mere seconds. Trust me, they ain't going to score," said Harry with confidence.

"That's right, your mom bought you a Nimbus Two Thousand!" said Adrian Pucey.

"It's barely been on the market for three months now," said Miles in agreement.

"We should be fine," said Derrick, as he nods his head.

"Just keep putting pressure on their star Chaser, we'll be fine. Besides I'm hoping James Potter does do something stupid again, it means he's going to get thrown out of the game," said Harry with a grin.

"I thought Flint was bad," mutters Adrian.

Harry looks at him and wonders what he meant by saying the same thing over and over again.

They return to the pitch and James Potter appeared to have been sulking on his broom. The Gryffindor's didn't look happy. It was clear they lost their momentum and with James Potter committing flagrant fouls, three of them, Gryffindor had also had a technical foul for James grabbing a Beaters Bat when he wasn't a beater and attacking Harry during a timeout. If they committed one more foul, they would be in the penalty which meant two or three automatic penalty shots. Something they couldn't afford, given the fact it's only been twenty-three seconds into the game.

Harry returns to the pitch and flies forward to take the additional five penalties.

Gryffindor was holding their breath as they prayed their Keeper and Captain, would be able to save the goals to give Gryffindor the momentum it needed to bounce back. Slytherin was screaming itself hoarse, it's members were banging on the rails or whatever they could hit to cheer on Harry, who was quickly becoming a star player.

The Gryffindor's however, ended up groaning in disappointment as Harry made all five penalties. Making the score a hundred and thirty to nothing.

Lee Jordan himself was shocked because this was a recond in Quidditch History. One, there were two first years, at eleven years old, both becoming the youngest Seeker and Chaser in history. Two, in under thirty seconds, the game went from nothing to a hundred and thirty to nothing. Three, all the points had been scored by one player, and that player was a first year. Harry Black name would go down in history.

Harry flies off and this time the Beaters, Derrick, and Bole stood ready and look like they were going to get payback if James Potter even thought of attacking Harry from his blindside again. He didn't, instead, he flies high above the pitch near the upper out of bounds area and just stays there looking for the Snitch. Gryffindor knew by now, the only hope they had was to catch the Golden Snitch.

Harry continues to dominate and within the next thirty seconds, he scored four more goals. Making the score a hundred and seventy to nothing.

After Harry made the goal that gave Slytherin a hundred and seventy points lead to nothing, James Potter suddenly went into a dive. Higgs, the Slytherin Seeker saw what he was doing, took off after him. James Broom, however, was faster than Higgs and he was able to pull up form his dive with the Snitch firmly got in his hands.

The final score was a hundred and seventy to a hundred and fifty with Slytherin winning the match.

Slytherin was screaming itself hoarse, they had beaten Gryffindor, their primary rivals in the Inter-House Cup with sheer points alone. Best of all, the only person who had scored in the match, was Harry Black who was now the Slytherin Star Player and without a doubt an MVP.

The Slytherin's came on the pitch and lift the Quidditch players in the air. They were screaming themselves hoarse.

Harry was put down and he was shaking hands with almost everyone Slytherin.

Then someone grabs him and pulls him into a hug. He could literally feel a wonderful pair of breasts being pressed against his head and it felt wonderful as the person hugs him. He knew these breasts.

"I'm so proud of you," said Lily.

"Mom," said Harry in shock as he looks up at his mother.

Lily smiles down at her son.

"I see joining Quidditch was a good choice for you," said Lily as she ruffles her son's hair.

Harry smiles as he hugs his mother. He wanted nothing more than to grab her nice firm ass checks to claim her body as his. He refrains from doing so, knowing it wasn't a good idea to make his mother sexually slutty in public and in school.

Andromeda pulls him away and hugs him as well.

"Well done, Harry!" said Andromeda as she squeals in delight.

Again, Harry feels his aunt beloved breast and wanted nothing more than to ravish her right now. He was sure Dora would love to see her mother fuck like a slut, with her pussy dripping of Harry's cum.

His cousins, Delphi and Dora quickly ambush Harry and hug him as he was nearly thrown on the ground.

"Harry, party! Slytherin Common Room!" shouted Blaise.

"Go, I'll see you during the holidays," said Lily as she urges her son to go on.

Harry was literally dragged to the Slytherin Common Room by his dorm mates as they were going to party for perhaps the best Quidditch player in the entire school. As well as their victory over the Scarlet Lions.

Harry was literally the center of Slytherin that night. Some of the older students had disappeared to the kitchens only to return nearly fifteen minutes later with food and drinks. Harry's cousins, Delphi and Dora immediately set themselves on Harry's side, but Artemis Wynter had taken Harry's lap, and from the feel of it, she was enjoying herself.

Merula Synde was off to the side, pretending to enjoy herself, but she wasn't smiling nor was she talking to anyone but another girl who appeared to be a first year like them. Both girls appeared to be 'somewhat' friends and were off to the side, talking in low voices.

"What are they talking about?" mutters Harry out loud as he watches them.

"I've never heard of a Synde family," said Dora.

"Me either," said Delphi.

This was unusual as Bellatrix and Andromeda made them study every family in Briton and Ireland. Both the big families, to the small, to the disgraceful and dishonored one. They knew about the Weasley's who was quite frankly one of the worst wizarding families out there. Well known to be Blood Traitors and a dishonorable house.

"I've never heard of them either," said Artemis.

Even though the Blacks had no relations to the Wynter's the Wynter's were a big house, even if Artemis and her mother were the only ones left. It was strange no one has heard of the Synde family.

The party went on all night, literally till two in the morning, with the Slytherin's believing they actually have a chance in winning the Inter-House Quidditch Cup for the first time in nearly ten years. Harry was now the star of Slytherin. Eventually, Professor Snape came by to tell everyone off to bed before he starts handing out detentions.

Everyone did so, as the girls left Harry as they all had the female dorms, Harry went to the male dorms.

An hour later, everyone woke up at the sound of a couple of girls screaming. Everyone quickly started to gather in the Common Room again in their nightgowns to see Merula Synde and her friend were shaken up. They claim someone had attacked them in their sleep and were quick to point fingers at Delphi and Dora Black.

Harry quickly stood in front of his cousins ready to defend their honor.

Seeing the star stand up for his cousins cause many in Slytherin to openly asked Merula if she was merely pointing fingers at the Blacks for her mere dislike of them. Several students even stated they saw her attack Dora openly at the house table and Delphi stood up to her for not bowing to her.

Professor Snape came back in, and he was not pleased. It was clear they disturbed his sleep, which was very stupid.

"What is going on?" demands Snape at once.

"The Blacks attack me in my sleep, Professor," said Merula at once before anyone could say anything.

Everyone stares at her knowing this was an obvious lie.

"Did they now," said Snape softly.

"We were in our beds, Professor," said Dora at once speaking for both herself and her cousin Delphi.

"They were, Professor," said Daphne at once. Tracy Davis who was nodding in agreement.

"Do you have any witnesses to say that they saw the Black's entering your dorm?" asks Snape softly.

Merula fell silence knowing she didn't.

"Miss Bulstrode, did you see who attack your roommates?" asks Snape turning to the girl's roommates.

Millicent Bulstrode was a big girl and a well-known bully, and not that bright. However, she didn't want to get on the wrong side of the Blacks, she knew how powerful they were and even worse, her family knew Bellaxtrix Black was a bit… insane. She already heard the rumors for the few people that did bother or harass any member of the Black family, she would show up to their homes and Cruciatus Curse on them as a lesson to leave the Black Family alone. In some cases, she's even killed some people. No one was has been able to tie Bellatrix Black to any of these incidents. The Blacks have always been able to prove all these people who have been accusing them of these crimes have been after their wealth and gold, meaning the Blacks walk free, and all their rivals and troublemakers have been punished.

She shook her head.

"I merely woke up to hear them screaming Professor," she said, "I saw no one in our dorm."

"I saw the Black cousins coming out of their dorms when we heard Synde screaming," said a second year. Other girls began voicing the same facts that they all saw the Black cousins leaving their dorms.

"It is clear that you're not really good at accusing another Miss Synde. You have detention and I'll be writing to your guardian that you're bringing shame to the House of Slytherin," said Snape.

Merula Synde's face fell and she had a look of fear written on her face. She was clearly not pleased her guardian was going to hear about this. It was clear she was going to be punished and punished badly.

"Everyone to bed, Miss Synde, you will report to my office first thing tomorrow at seven, you understand," said Professor Snape.

Miss Synde nods her head and without a word, everyone quickly returns to their dorms knowing that their Head of House would start putting them all in detention.

Harry looks at Delphi and she gives him a sly wink. Harry only smiles as his cousin got away with the greatest revenge ever.

She was truly her mother's daughter.

* * *

Author Notes: Sorry for the long wait, I hope everyone enjoys. While Neville Longbottom and James Potter are the Black's primary rivals from Gryffindor, Merula Synde is their rival in Slytherin, given the fact that Draco is a Black through his mother. More hstory about Merula Synde will be revealed later on.

Please like and enjoy.


End file.
